The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun
by midnight.darkztar
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was the darling of the ton until she was ruined by her cousin's scandal. Fleeing to the country, she did not intend to return. Now a mature woman, she returns to London for her best friend's wedding. All eyes will be watching her.
1. CHAPTER 1

_**DISCLAIMER – All of Inuyasha and its characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Tonight was her first night out into the sparkling society of the _Ton. _Only two weeks ago, she had her coming out before the Queen. Years of unwavering practice had finally paid off when she delivered her customary curtsey with the grace and precision worthy of her rank. The Queen had bestowed a small smile and then it was over. Her mother had been glowing with pride and tears had been running down her cheeks. It was a bittersweet moment for Kagome. Such keystone events in her life only reminded her of the very important person missing in her life. Kagome sighed inwardly. Eight years have already passed since her father's riding accident but she still missed him terribly. Even now, thinking of him brought tears prickling in her eyes. Kagome doubted that the ache he left behind will ever truly go away.

Her mother, the widowed Countess of Trent, spared no expense for her only daughter's debut ball. Luxurious silk drapes decorated the walls and the magnificent chandelier hang in the middle of the ballroom rained diamond fire upon the guests. She had also invited all the important leading gentlemen and ladies of _the Ton_. Even her great-aunt, the Dowager-dragon duchess of Kenmore, deemed her worthy to make an appearance at her debut ball. It could not have been made more perfect. Standing at the top of the long staircase, Kagome looked down upon all the guests waiting for her. All her life, she had watched the comings and goings of the _Ton_ with a child's eyes. Eyes glowing with stars and young hope, Kagome descended the staircase into the glamorous society to fulfill her dreams.

_**A month later,**_

Lord Sesshoumaru, Duke of Westin, hung back in the shadows of the ballroom and watched the twirling dancers that have invaded his house. The ballroom was filled with gay and frivolous men and women who did not seem to have a care in the world. That was what the _Ton_ was. An elaborate illusion of powerful men and women who stop at nothing to maintain that perception. Those of _the Ton _were better actors and actresses than the paid professionals onstage. They made their whole lives into living a lie.

Looking upon the assembled masses, one would not guess that many were suffering from debt and straddling the line of near poverty. He had made it his highest priority to know their darkest secrets. In the artificial sparkling world of society, reputation was its highest currency. A whisper of empty coffers or a clandestine meeting would be enough to destroy _anyone_. Knowledge was power and he would be ruthless for it.

He idly swirled his red wine and raised his glass to to look at the glistening throng through the red tint of his vintage wine. He had hidden his private stock in the library where his mother would not be able to touch. She had practically emptied his cellars for the sake of this one party. He did not understand the frivolity of females but he knew better than to cross his mother on this necessary evil of entertaining.

A certain figure dancing in pale yellow waltzed by his vantage point. Eyes twinkling with mirth, she laughed aloud as her partner spun her around. Surprised by the uncharacteristic behavior of a lady, he took a discreet glance at the corner where the strict matrons were supervising. Instead of bringing the wrath of Hell upon the young debutante's head, they all watched her and her partner dance by with a smile of approval on their puckered lips. Ah, that must be the society darling Lady Kagome. The one who whirled upon the glittering scene like a storm and held all of the _Ton_ enthralled with her childlike innocence and charm. She and her cousin, Lady Kikyou, were the leading ladies of the _Ton._ Diamonds of the first water. From his point of view, Lady Kagome was more of a cultured pearl while her cousin was a pigeon's blood ruby full of fire. Lady Kikyou had come upon the scene several months earlier than her cousin and already secured an engagement to an Earl. An engagement to his bastard brother, Inuyasha, Earl of Westwood, to be exact.

The lady in question had made several indiscreet advances to his person to which he rebuked with his usual disdain. Kikyou had dropped many hints that she would be extremely willing to please him. Please him very well indeed. That minx was obviously cut from the true form of the_ Ton_. Another title seeking she-devil in skirts attempting to ensnare him with the iron leg shackle of marriage. Sesshoumaru was tempted to accept her advances just to scorn his brother but he knew the price he would have to pay for just a taste. He had too many years of avoiding the parson's trap than to succumb to the ancient ploy of feminine wiles. It would take a much more experienced woman to bring him down. If he truly desired female company, he had plenty of women willing to jump into his bed without having to pay the price.

His eyes continued to watch Lady Kagome dance in cadence to his inner thoughts. Light on her feet, she made up with her own natural grace and skill where her partner's was lacking. From the enraptured look on the fool's face, he was obviously besotted with her. The set ended and Lady Kagome smiled warmly at her next partner. He watched her dance with several more men before retiring to his library.

…

Kagome was tired. Her cheeks were sore from smiling at potential suitors all night. It never ceased to amaze her how many men clambered for the honour of claiming a dance with her. She knew that the only reason that there were so many men vying for her attention was due to the fact that Kikyou's betrothal was announced last week. She looked similar enough to Kikyou that is was easy for her broken hearted suitors to transfer their affections to Kagome who was still unattached.

Excusing herself from her partner at the end of the set, she declined more offers of a dance. She had not stopped dancing since the beginning of the night and was really sick of meaningless small talk. Her feet were sore and Kagome wasn't sure if her toes would ever recover from the trampling her last partner gave them. She grabbed a glass of champagne off a servant's tray and headed for the ladies retiring was about to walk in when she heard loud laughter from the room.

"She's such a pretender. Kagome has them all fooled with her so called innocence." slandered an extremely familiar voice. "She has them all eating out of her hand like bunch of dogs."

"But she seems so nice." protested a voice. The laughter in the room immediately stopped.

"Nice? She's a vile whore willing to spread her legs for any men stupid enough to fall for her." Kikyou sneered. "Don't be fooled by the smile. You don't know her the way I do."

Uneasy laughter followed Kikyou's heartfelt accusation. Kagome's ears burned from Kikyou's words and her malicious laughter. She knew that her cousin was jealous of Kagome's higher rank as the daughter of an Earl but she would have never believed that Kikyou would go out to ruin her. There was no way she could go in there now.

Turning on her heel, she marched back the way that she came.

"Kagome! Where are you?"

Kagome mentally cursed in her head. It was Hojo, one of her more persistant admirers. She had not given granted her use of her Christian name to him or any suitor. Only her family and closest friends were allowed to address her so. It would not do to be caught unchaperoned with a male in the darkened hallway of the house. This would be exactly the evidence Kikyou needed to add fuel to her vicious words.

Looking frantically around, she found no route of escape. The ladies' resting room was at the end of the corridor so she was forced to make a decision quickly or Hojo would see her. Confront Kikyou and her gang or talk to Hojo where Kikyou and her cronies would definitely hear them? As her friend, Lady Sango, would say. Kagome was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Kagome?" His silhouette came into view in the dimly light corridor. Kagome ran to the nearest closed door and opened it.

It was dark in the room except for a single candle on the side. Her eyes still blind in the darkness, she followed the walls by touch and came across shelves. Shelves and shelves literally overflowing with books. She took a deep breath and finally identified the very familiar scent of bound leather and tobacco. With the very little light provided by the candle, she read off impressive tiles of _Homer's Illiad,The Odyssey, Aenid _and other extensive volumes that she would trade her entire wardrobe of ballgowns for and still believe that she got the better trade-off. Kagome ran a loving finger over the priceless volumes and pulled _The Illiad_ on a whim. She gasped out when she realized that it was the original Greek version. This book was worth hundreds of pounds! She looked on with amazement at the foreign symbols and gently closed the book. With her index finger, she traced the symbols on the leather cover in awe.

"What are you doing in my library?"

….

She jumped. That was the only word that could have described her reaction. Sesshoumaru was quite thankful that she didn't drop the book or squeal like most females of his acquaintance. He had gone to all the way to Athens to purchase the original and would have been quite irritated to take another trip to the mediterranean to replace the book just because a meddlesome female invaded into his private domain. By candlelight, his dark sensitive eyes picked up the flush that replaced her initial white faced pallor when she realized that there was someone else in the room. He reached out and took the book gently from her death grip. With practiced ease, he slid the book back to its rightful place on his shelf. Then he turned to looked at her.

"Now, I asked you a question. What are you doing in my library?"

She had the fright of her life when a voice suddenly spoke to her from behind her. It was quite a surprise to her that she didn't drop the book. It was a good thing that he took it from her because she _would _have dropped it when she saw him.

He was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen in his life. Breathtakingly handsome with the classic aristocratic profile, he belonged on a roman coin. His lazy, hooded eyes were of a piercing amber yellow set in the fine boned sketch of his face. Long silver hair was tied back to reveal a canvas of high cheekbones and sinful lips. On another man, his perfect blend of features would have brought the words delicate, feminine and pretty to mind but the aura of foreboding and pure masculinity that surrounded him would have availed anyone of those thoughts. His features lovingly caressed by candlelight, he brought to mind, the myth of Pysche and Eros. This was what Psyche must have seen when she revealed her nighttime lover by candlelight. A man so beautiful that he must not be human. She felt sympathy for the woman who must have been ensnared in the spell of his beauty just as surely as she was now. Those perfect lips moved but she heard no sound. He was perfect.

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. Demure Lady Kagome was standing in his library completely bespelled. He knew he had such an effect on women but it instead of completely completely irritating him like usual, he felt oddly satisfied him that he could still stun a woman into speechlessness. He crossed his arms and gave her a lazy perusal. It was only right to return her frank assessment of him.

Lady Kagome was beautiful. There was no other way of describing it. She had black hair that was so dark and silky that it flickered obsidian blue in the candlelight. For the formality of the ball, it was teased into a simple Grecian knot with loops of hair hanging by her shoulders. It was hair that a man could sink his fingers into as he kissed her senseless. Her gown matched her natural grace. Soft and pale yellow, it wreathed her ivory skin with a warm glow. Her arms and her shoulders were bare. The barest tops of her bosoms hinted at a generous cleavage. Completely without embellishment, her gown consisted purely of artful folds. Décolletage and style demure by the the Ton's standards, she should of looked like a maiden straight out of the backwash country. Instead, she had made all the sophisticated women dripping with jewels and laces appear overdressed.

Her liquid brown eyes were locked soulfully at his lips. His instincts warned him that she would be able to fall hardened men with a glance of those innocent eyes. Her lips did not possess the fullness of a seductress' pout but of something much more potent. Innocence. Soft, virgin lips that begged to be kissed swollen by the brand of a man. Everything about her was soft, virginal, chaste. Exactly the kind of girl that he should stay away from.

Thinking that he had given her enough time to gawk at him, he opened his mouth to speak when the door burst open.

…..


	2. CHAPTER 2

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 2**

"Kagome?" Hojo stuck his brown head into the room.

"And you are?" The man injected his frigid tone into the silence. Hojo saw the tall lord and blanched.

"My sincere apologies, Your Grace." stammered poor Hojo. "I was looking for Lady Kagome. I didn't realize that this was your lib-"

"Lady Kagome is not here. Remove your presence." Hojo paled even further and hastily bowed out of the door. It didn't seem like he had seen her from behind the tall form of her host.

The wheels were quickly turning in Kagome's head. _Your Grace? His library? _Inwardly cringing, she realized that she had stumbled upon her host, the legendary ice Duke of Westin, Lord Sesshoumaru. _Oh my God_. She trespassed on the sacred sanctuary of the male mind. A female _never_ went into a man's library without invitation. On top of that, His Grace had a reputation for eating pink faced simpering maidens alive. She ran from Hojo to find herself in the lair of a much more dangerous creature. A man who was looking more than slightly irritated by his second interruption of the night. He turned from the door to look at her - his first interruption of the night. She was never going to get out of this one unscathed.

"So?"

Kagome composed herself from her mindless panic and dipped a low curtsey to him. "Your Grace. I must apologize for my own hasty interruption and thank you for diverting him."

"Hmm." Lord Sesshoumaru moved away from the door and poured himself a glass of alcohol. Thinking that she was already past redemption for gawking at him like a piece of fluff, she opened her mouth.

"May I have a glass?"

Lord Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at her. She shrugged. Looking faintly amused, he passed his glass to her. Kagome tried not to react when his fingers touched hers while handing her the glass. Kagome tossed down the contents and felt much better with the whisky burning down her throat. She placed the glass down onto his desk and dipped another curtsey.

"Thank you Your Grace. Now I will be taking myself out of my bothersome self out of your presence."

She added one of her failsafe winning smiles for good measure. Turning abruptly, she reached out for the door knob.

"Wait."

She felt more than saw Lord Sesshoumaru walk up from behind her. Kagome craned her neck to look at him. She licked her lips nervously.

"You missed a spot," He reached out a slender, long finger to brush at her bottom lip.

"So soft," he murmured,"

He knew it was a bad idea. His head told him it was a bad idea. His logical side of him told him it was a bad idea but his body was already in motion. By the time his head registered his body's intent, Sesshoumaru already reached out to brush the an almost invisible drop of brandy off her bottom lip.

The tiny amber droplet trembled and shone like the most precious of jewels. He gently brushed his finger over those rosy lips.

"So soft," he murmured.

Her lips were just as soft as they looked. If he was a poetic, he would have compared them to the baby softness of rose petals. Her lips would not be a blood red rose of passion but of a blushing pink bloom. Sesshoumaru knew he was going to regret it if he kissed her but he also knew that he would regret it even more if he didn't. _To Hell with it_. He gave in to his baser instincts and kissed her.

He tasted of the brandy that she had savoured just minutes before. His kiss was the same, smooth, burning fire that tingled down her spine and pooled in her stomach. She felt hot as she was touched by fever. Throughly shocked and sizzled, she tentatively placed her hands on his shoulders. His tongue slipped past her slightly parted lips and explored her mouth. Kagome shivered from the unexpected caress. She opened her mouth wider to give him more access. Kagome moaned involuntarily when he stepped forward and backed her against the wall. He pressed a hard thigh between her legs and felt his thigh rub against the most sensitive part of her. He slowly kissed his way down her throat and skimmed the top of her bodice. Only his firm grip on her face keep her from jumping up in shock. _Oooooh. _She was definitely going to burn in Hell for them but if felt s_o goood_. He was delicious. If this was how fallen women felt, Kagome wondered why there weren't more girls jumping at the men. Maybe she was as easy as Kikyou said.

The thought of Kikyou had the effect of cold water on her ardour. She pushed at his shoulders.

"Umm...Your Grace." she pushed again. He ignored her and continued his ministrations. She gasped aloud when he cupped her breasts through the bodice of her dress. Kagome pushed his hands away. "Please stop." He moved back to kiss her. She grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "Stop. We must stop."

He held completely still and looked at her. "You're serious."

Kagome didn't dare take a breath. She stared into those amber eyes filled with passion and said, "Dead serious." His warm eyes frosted over and it was as if she was looking at a different person. He took her hands off his face and stepped back. Kagome readjusted her bodice and brushed at creases in her dress. It was futile. The dress was obviously crushed. She must look as if she was doing...exactly what she had been doing. She resisted the urge to check if her hair was standing on the end from his kiss. Kagome lightly touched her lips. They were tingling from his kiss. She could still taste him on her tongue.

Yet, it bothered her that the one to bring her to such a state was looking so extremely distant and frigid. It was as if he was a a stranger. Kagome mentally slapped herself. He was a stranger. A kiss, even an extremely wonderful, does not make one any less of stranger.

"I am sorry if I led you to believe that I came here to the library for anything more than a means of escape. Thank you for that very pleasant kiss but I do not intend to marry you. You are very handsome and I'm sure a lot of ladies would kill for the chance to marry you but I don't know you and therefore don't want to marry you. I bid you a good night."

With that, Kagome fled from the library.

…..

Back in the library, Sesshoumaru threw his head back and laughed. He couldn't remember the last time that he had laughed so hard. That Lady Kagome was a breath of fresh air. He didn't even have to open his mouth to threaten her before she gave him an impressive, composed and not to mention long litany on why she didn't want to marry him. She was right. Other women in her place would have used his momental lapse in judgement to force him to the alter. Not Kagome. Apparently, she wanted to know a man before she married him. She was even fully aware of who he was. The combination of his looks and his title was usually more than enough to convince a woman to jump right into bed with him. Kagome was definitely a jewel. Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine how a pair of cousins could look so alike but be so different. He shook his head at the ways of the world and poured himself a glass of brandy.

Kagome fled down the hallway as if the Devil himself was following on her heels. She had never been so embarassed in her life! She wasn't embarrassed about kissing him. _That_ _was_ _very nice_. It was the part _after _the kiss when she decided to let her mouth run. _Oh my God._ He must think that she was a blabbermouth harridan who didn't want to marry anyone. Lord Sesshoumaru was more than what she could ever expect in a husband. He was handsome, well mannered, titled and wealthier than the king himself. If she didn't make herself a promise to wed for no reason but for love, she would have snapped him right up. She couldn't imagine being bound to a stranger for the rest of her life just because he compromised her. Still, she couldn't be helped but tempted. He was just _so delicious_. _KAGOME! _she rebuked herself in her head. It was just a kiss. It wasn't as if she had never been kissed before. Just...not like _that._

She'll think about it at another time. She did have that luxury right now. She had to go home before any of the gossipmongers saw her. Not even the Dowager duchess would be able to save her reputation if she was seen like this.

Kagome entered the ballroom and ducked behind a fake tree. From between the leaves of the tree, she spied her best friend, Sango, sipping champagne by the terrace door. Slinking from tree to tree, she reached the terrace and grabbed her best friend. Kagome clamped a hand over her best friend's mouth and dragged her into the shaded area before she could squeal.

"Sang-" Sango got in sharp jab to her midsection and bit down on Kagome's hand. Kagome cursed. Sango paused in midbite and slowly released her hold on Kagome's hand.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, you dolt." Kagome wrenched her hand from her friend's grip. She clenched her fist and jumped up and down trying to shake off the pain.

"Well, it's not my fault that you decided to grab me and drag me off the the dark." Sango crossed her arms and glared at Kagome.

"If you haven't noticed. I don't want to drag attention to myself."

"A little hard." Sango inserted dryly. There were several curious looks from the few people who were also standing outside on the terrace. Kagome stopped jumping up and down and looked at Sango.

"Can you please tell my mother that I'm not feeling well and need to go home?" Sango gave her a slow look from head to toe.

"Who is he? I'll carve his heart out."

"No no NO! It's not like that." Kagome interjected hastily. "I just met a mishap with a rosebush. Just go please get her, I'm begging you." Kagome pleaded

Sango gave Kagome a skeptical look that promised to a full interrogation later. Kagome carefully stayed the the shadows and crept stealthily back into the foyer. She jumped every time that she had someone approaching.

Kagome knew that her mother would be not be pleased to leave so early but she was first and foremost a mother. Within a few nerve-wracking minutes, Lady Akiko hurried around the corner.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Her mother paused and skimmed a look from head to toe. Her usually warm mother turned frigidly cold.

"Who is he?" she stated calmly.

Kagome was suddenly brought back to the day that a messenger had brought them the news of her father's death. Her mother had been calm like this. Her happy and easygoing mother had changed into the Countess of Trent. She had been there for Kagome and her younger brother, Sota, and took control of everything her husband used to do when he was alive. It had been months before she started to relax and believe that things would actually be alright.

"Kagome?"

Kagome was jolted back to the present. Lady Akiko's intense look seared her to the spot.

"Umm...I had a mishap with a rose bush."

Lady Akiko made a noise of non commitment and walked out the door to the awaiting carriage.

Kagome lent back against the cushions in the carriage. In the darkness of the carriage, the smoothing clipclop of the horse's hooves lulled her to sleep.

"Kagome. We're home."

Her mother's gentle voice woke her from her deep sleep. A footman lifted her out of the carriage and carried her into the house. Groggily, Kagome thanked him and started making her way up the stairs leading to her room.

"Kagome?" Kagome paused on the stairs and looked back.

"Yes mother?"

"Don't lie to me again. I know what a lovebite looks like." Kagome gasped and touched the tender spot on the side of her neck. Kagome flushed red. "I don't believe we will have a need for this conversation again." Kagome nodded deferentially to her mother and fled upstairs to the sanctuary of her bedroom.

Kagome fled upstairs and closed the door behind her. She leaned her head against the doorframe and breathed. She was so caught up that she had no idea that he had left a mark. She was exceptionally lucky that only her mother saw it. Then she thought back to the skeptically look Sango gave her. Kagome inwardly groaned. No wonder no one believed her story about the rose bush.

"Miss Kagome?"

Kagome jumped almost a foot into the air. She turned around to see her maid, Yuri, behind her.

"Sorry for startling you miss. May I help you out of your gown?"

Still slightly unnerved, Kagome nodded stiffly. As Tachi readied her for bed, Kagome thought back to her encounter in the library. She still couldn't believe that she had been kissed by the Duke of Westin. He was everything and nothing like what the rumours painted him to be. She could easily imagine him to being as ruthless to his enemies but he was nothing but gentle. Those hands that felt calloused from hours of swordplay had caressed her face so softly. She should have been appalled at the freedom she allowed him but oddly enough, she felt only a regret that she would never know what lay beyond the kiss. He was not for her.

….


	3. CHAPTER 3

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 3**

"So, are you ever going to 'fess up as to what happened last night?" Sango asked from behind her fan.

Tonight, they were at Lady Tensing's soiree and like usual, the best friends were cooling off by the terrace door.

"Nothing happened." Kagome closed her own fan and gritted a smile at Sango for the sake of appearances.

"Bloody hell. You don't get swollen lips from falling into rose bushes. Since you didn't want me to kill the guy this time, he must have been an _amazing_ kisser." Kagome blushed prettily. "Oh my God. You're in love with him!" Sango closed her fan and pointed accusingly at Kagome.

Kagome brushed aside the offending fan poking into her breast. "You're ruining my bodice."

She discreetly straightened her bodice with a smooth twitch of her rose satin skirts. Tonight, she wore another simple creation in most delicate shade of a light rose. True to form, her dress only had light pearl beading on her bodice. A delicate necklace of pearls wreathed around her neck painted her the embodiment of blushing youth.

"I don't think I'm in love with him. I would merely call this an infatuation." Sango looked at her speculatively.

"You've never been one to fall just for a pretty face. He must be an angel on earth."

Sango grabbed a glass of champagne off a servant's tray and took a huge gulp. _No_. Kagome thought to herself. If anything, he was more likely to be Lucifer, the fallen angel. No angel could be that darkly compelling and sinfully delicious. He made her feel things that no maiden had any business of feeling or _thinking about_. If her dreams were indication, she would have been an extremely willing fallen woman if she didn't pull out of the library. Ironically, she had Kikyou to thank for her intact virginity.

"You're getting that look again. You really have to tell me who it is or at least point him out."

"Hmm..." Kagome was gazing off into a far point in the ballroom where she thought she saw a flash of silver.

"Miss Higurashi." A handesome man with blue eyes bowed to her. "I believe I have the honour of this dance with you." Kagome snapped her fan shut and discreetly consulted her dance card.

"Lord Easterly if I am correct?"

"That is I my fair lady." He offered his hand to her with a gallant bow. Kagome nodded slightly to Sango and placed her fingers upon the offered hand. Even though her glove, she went a frisson of ease that rippled down her spine. Forcing her unease down, she smiled at her partner as he lead her out to the dance floor. They took their positions among the other dancers. As it happened to be a waltz, they had much time for conversing during the set.

"You have beautiful eyes Miss Higurashi."

"Thank you." Kagome replied demurely with her eyes slightly cast down. He whirled her around the ballroom with consummate grace but she couldn't seem to enjoy the dance. His hands were in the correct position in decorum of propriety but his grip felt a little too possessive and familiar. Her sense of unease never disappeared even when he joked and bantered with a gentleman's natural charm. After an eternity, the music finally stopped. Kagome stepped back and curtseyed. Instead of bowing and moving on, Lord Easterly strode forward and grasped her elbow.

"Lord Easter-"

"Please call me Bankotsu"

"Lord Easterly." Kagome injected firmly.

"Bankotsu. I insist." he replied smoothly.

"Please release me. My partner will be waiting for my next set."

"He can wait."

Despite her protests, he already dragged her to the terrace past a startled Sango. Kagome flashed Sango a warning look over his shoulder. Sango nodded and moved to a closer spot in the shadows where she could save Kagome if anything happened. When they reached the railing of the terrace, Bankotsu turned to face her.

"I want you to be my mistress."

"What?" Kagome burst out.

….

"What?"

"There's no need to act all maidenly and chaste in front of me." He leaned forward with cold blue eyes. "I know exactly what you are. You want me."

"How presumptuous of you!" Furious, Kagome moved to slap him. He easily caught her hand and pulled her into him. To her disgust, she could feel his stiffened manhood nudging against her hip.

"You don't have to act so high and mighty. I am an Earl and few are wealthier than me. I could set you up with all the jewels and gowns you desire. You could do much worse than me with your cousin running off to Gretna Green with her lover." He ran a finger down the side of her face. "You're so beautiful." Kagome turned away from his caress.

"You lie."

"No. You're ruined. I'll be the best offer you'll ever get." He moved her hand to his straining erection. "This is what you do to me. Surrender to your passion. I know you're just like your cousin."

"I rather die before I come your mistress." Kagome hissed. He grabbed her shoulders.

"If that's the way it is." He seized her mouth in a brutal kiss. Kagome pushed away at him but he was too strong. His tongue forced his way past her lips to invade her tender mouth. She was drowning. With her last sense of preservation, she bit his tongue. He reeled back from her clutching his mouth.

"You bitch!"

"How dare you take advantage of me like that." She wiped his kiss away contemptuously with the back of her hand. His eyes darkened with fury.

"You will pay for that, whore." He stalked forward and wrapped his fingers around her neck. His fingers tightened on her windpipe. Kagome choked and scrabbled at his fingers around her neck.

"Since you rather die than be my mistress. Then I'll grant your wish." His eyes lit with a maniacal light. Her vision started to go gray around the edges. _I'm going to die..._

Suddenly, the weight on her neck was lifted away. Kagome collapsed to the ground coughing and gasping for breath. The vision of Sango filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." she cried with tears running down her face. "I went to get help as soon as he grabbed you but he still managed to hurt you!"

Kagome coughed and drew in a wheezing breath.

"I'm still alive thanks to you." Kagome said hoarsely and threw her arms around Sango. Over Sango's shoulder, she saw Lord Easterly bound up by two burly footman. One of his eyes had already swollen closed from a punch most likely delivered by the tall, black haired man directing the footmen.

"Who is he?" she wheezed.

"Don't talk anymore. I have no idea. I just grabbed him and the rest is history."

"He's cute." Kagome joked and started crying.

"Oh my poor darling. Let me get you home."

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Kagome vaguely remembered being carried to her carriage and bundled home. Her last recollection was of someone stroking her back and singing softly in the background before she surrendered to safe haven of darkness.

…

When she woke up, it was as if she was reborn in a completely world. Lord Easterly was telling the truth. Kikyou had indeed run off with her lover to Gretna Green and left behind a jilted betrothed. Her notorious scandal rubbed off onto the remaining Higurashi in the _Ton_ spotlight. Overnight, her pristine reputation was sullied by her blood relation to Kikyou. The news of Kagome's attack was received with mixed reactions throughout the _Ton_. Half the _Ton _nowthought that she was cut from the same cloth as Kikyou while the other half was adamantly on her side. Her mysterious rescuer was actually a baron and pressed charges on her behalf. As Lord Easterly was an earl and her rescuer a mere baron, the charges had been lifted. It did not rest easy with Kagome that her attacker was walking around free somewhere in London. No one was surprised when Kagome failed to make an appearance for the next couple of days.

_A few days later,_

"How do you feel today?" Sango inquired anxiously over their afternoon tea in Kagom'e drawing room.

Kagome hadn't gone out to society since that fateful night.

"I'm fine."

That was true. Kagome did feel fine. The only evidence of her near brush with death were the angry black and blue fingerprints bruises on her neck. Even those would be gone before the week is over. Her scars were ones that could not be seen. Kagome had never been afraid of the dark but after her ordeal, she jumped at every movement in the shadows.

"You look tired and haggard. Are you still having nightmares?"

Kagome shook her head. She knew exactly how she looked. Dark shadows ringed her eyes from nights of restless sleep. Her dreams were plagued by visions of cold cruel eyes filled with lust and cruelty. More often than not, she woke up screaming with a memory of crushing pressure and being unable to breathe. After each dream, she would be too scared to fall back to sleep. Not sleeping well, Kagome went through her days in daze. At night, she dreaded falling asleep because she knew what waited for her on the dreamscape.

"You should really take the laudanum the doctor left behind."

Sango fretted constantly about her health. Kagome knew that Sango blamed herself for not being able to prevent her accident. Kagome was more than thankful that Sango got there in time but nothing she said could relieve Sango's guilt. She hoped that Sango's guilt would go away with the physical evidence of her bruises.

"You know why I refuse to take laudanum."

Kagome had an aunt that got addicted to laudanum and took her own life when her family took it away. Her suicide was covered up by her family. They explained her death by natural illness. As Kagome's best friend, Sango knew the truth.

"Just for a bit. You really need to sleep." Sango insisted.

Kagome opened her mouth to argue when Watari, their butler, walked in and bowed.

"Lady Kagome. A Lord Karlise has come calling on you." Kagome looked at Sango. Her best friend shrugged.

"I've never heard of him, Kagome."

"Hmm...I wonder who this mysterious person could be." Between the two of them, they knew almost everyone important in the _Ton._ They rarely came across someone they didn't know. "Show him in please." Wateri bowed again to his mistress.

He was back a minute later.

"Lord Karlise." A tall, black haired man walked in. He bowed at both ladies.

"Good afternoon. I am honoured to be allowed into the presence of two such beautiful ladies."

Kagome and Sango just stared at him.

"You look very familiar." Kagome said slowly.

"Where are my manners! We haven't been formally introduced. I am Lord Karlise but my friends call me Miroku."

The charmer flourished another flowery bow with his self-introduction. He looked up hopefully and his smile slipped a bit at the blank look on both ladies' faces.

"I can't place it but I have definitely met you before."

Kagome tapped her finger on her chin. She glanced over at Sango. Recognition dawned on Sango's face.

"AH! I REMEMBER YOU! You're the one I grabbed on the night of Lady Tensing's soiree."

The facts fell into place for Kagome. She rose and walked over to Miroku.

"Thank you for rescuing me that night." Kagome said quietly to the man. "I owe you my life."

"Your thanks is not necessary. It is the sacred duty of a gentleman to rescue a damsel in distress. I apologize for not coming around sooner." Miroku smiled ruefully. "My best friend was quite distraught over the cruel abandonment by a certain coldhearted lady."

There was only one jilter suitor existing at the moment. Kagome fought not to blush.. "I offer my condolences. How is he faring?"

"Raving mad and furious. He was alternating between going after his betrothed -" Miroku coughed delicately. "_ex-betrothed _with a swordvs moping and drinking himself into a stupor." he paused. "I believe I can rely on your discretion, my dears?" His light demeanor suddenly took on a serious tone.

"Sir ,you may rely on our ultimate discretion -"

"Kikyou is her cousin." Sango burst out. Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. She slowly banged her head against the wall. Sango turned as red as the carpet in the drawing room.

"No need to be ashamed by your outburst Lady -"

"Sango." Kagome stopped banging her head on the table to raise an eyebrow at her friend.

"Miss Sango." he nodded politely to her. Sango blushed an even darker red. "I would have guessed anyway with the uncanny resemblance between Lady Higurashi and Kikyou."

The lack of honourific before Kikyou's name spoke volumes about Miroku's feelings on the matter. There was an awkward moment of silence. Miroku cleared his thought just as Kagome realized that as the hostess she forgot to do something.

"I've been remiss in my manners!" she cried. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thank you for your kind offer, Miss Higurashi, but I must take my leave. I have to go back to make sure my best friend hasn't done anything rash that he might regret later."

He bent over Kagome's hand and placed a warm open mouthed kiss on top of it. Through her thin silk glove, she felt the heat and the slight caress of his tongue on the back of her hand. When he came to Sango, he held her a hand much longer than necessary.

"It has been a pleasure." He gave each woman a dazzling smile and bowed himself out of the room.

"Huh."

Kagome walked back over to the table and sat down. She stared at Sango. Her best friend's eyes were still fixed at the point where Miroku disappeared through the door. "Hello Sangoooo." Kagome waved a hand in front of Sango's face. Sango snapped out of her moon-calf, star-struck state.

"Wow." she breathed.

"He's so handsome!" Kagome gushed.

"Those violet eyes." Sango sighed.

"WAKE UP SANGO!" Kagome smacked her friend on the head. "He's so obviously a womanizer." Kagome spat disgustedly. "I agree that most men don't have that kind of charm but he's up to no good."

"Hmmm..." Sango resumed her slightly glassy eyed look and appeared to be thinking.

Right after Kagome's declaration, Miroku came back into the drawing room.

"Forgive me for intruding upon your lovely presence again but there is an extremely important question I forgot to ask you."

He kneeled in front of Kagome and grasped her hand to his heart. His warm violet eyes stared soulfully into her eyes.

"Lady Higurashi. We may have not known each other for a very long time but would you do me the honour of carrying my child?"

Kagome just threw her head back and laughed. Miroku looked at her with a sardonic smile on his lips.

"I'll take that as a no."

He scooted over to where Sango sat.

"Dear Lady Sango, would you -"

He didn't even get to finish his declaration before Sango backhanded him with a force that made Kagome cringe. A lesser man would have been knocked head over heels. She was _very _impressed when he straightened without a wobble. He took a step back and touched his reddening cheek where Sango's handprint could be clearly seen. To their mutual astonishment, he beamed. He closed the remaining distance between them and showered both of Sango's hands with kisses.

"I've never had such a heartfelt, passionate set-down. Thank you, my dear lady, thank you. The next time I ask, you won't have the power to say no." He stepped back and bowed to both ladies. He touched his cheek again. "I will proudly carry this as a token of your affection."

The dratted man positively skipped out of the room with happiness.

"Now what did I tell you?" Kagome drawled at a beet red-faced Sango who just looked down at her hand in horror.

…..


	4. CHAPTER 4

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 4**

"And so we are back here again."

Kagome sighed. Different house, different ballroom, same scene. The smudge on Kagome's reputation made her suffer a decline in popularity. The _Ton's_ fickle limelight moved onto another hopeful. Oddly enough, she didn't really mind not having to stand up for every set. The freedom of standing back and merely observing was refreshing. If her freedom was refreshing, the new intensity of supervision from the matrons of the _Ton_ was unsettling. Several of the more snobby ones had given her the direct cut when she went over to pay her respects.

Kagome's previous marriage proposals have all shriveled up and died. Many gentlemen of the unsavory nature have approached her and offered her the carte blanche. None were as forceful as Lord Easterly but each confrontation left her feeling dirty and sick at heart.

"Stop frowning Kagome. You're going to get premature wrinkles." admonished Sango.

"Even if I did get wrinkles, no one will notice anymore."

"Oh shush. You'll be back in the _Ton's_ good graces as soon as the next scandal boils over. It wasn't as if you were the one who ran off to Gretna Green with a lover."

"I might as well have. I would have gotten more pleasure out of it." Kagome took a sip from her bubbly champagne. She was getting sick of champagne. There was nothing like a good strong brandy.

"Not so loud. Hey! Isn't that the Ice Duke?" Sango whispered conspiratorially.

Kagome looked up sharply and saw him. Even after so long, her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my God. Look at that hair. I wonder how he keeps it so long." whispered Sango in awe as the crowd parted for him.

Kagome remained silent and studied him from afar. Tonight, he was clad in pure white. The only colour he adorned was a simple, light blue cravat tied around his neck with a diamond pin. Among the dark-coloured evening attire of the rest of the men, he stood out like a bright light in the darkness. The stark simplicity of his clothing complimented the perfect symmetry of his face. Kagome forced herself to look away.

It was then that she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Turning her gaze in the direction of her prickling awareness, another man caught her eye. Where Lord Westin was light, he was the dark. Eyes that featured so prominently in her nightmares, she didn't have to meet them to know what would be lurking inside. Steeling herself, she meet Lord Easterly's mocking stare with a defiant glare of her own. He lifted his wineglass in salute to her. Kagome only raised her chin and dismissed him haughtily. It was the only thing she could do to mask how affected she was.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Your hands are shaking."

"He's here."

"What?"

"_He's here."_ Kagome mumbled from numb lips. Sango took Kagome's glass from her stiff fingers and lead her over a settee off to the side.

"Great." she muttered. "Just what we need. Sit here. I'll find you a glass of brandy." With that, Sango took off to flag down a footman. Kagome sat back on the settee and watched the dancers. Whirling and twirling, she suddenly felt tired and sick of everything.

"Good evening Miss Higurashi."

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and looked up. Straight up into the smiling face of Miroku.

"Why such a forlorn expression on your lovely face? A face as yours puts the moon to shame. You should be nothing but happy." He kissed her hand.

"Beauty bestow happiness unto others while the possessor is left untouched." she quoted back at him.

"Ah, beautiful and intelligent. The gentlemen will have no chance."

"If you have not noticed, I am not very popular at the moment." Kagome cocked her head to gaze at him. "The gentlemen? Do you not consider yourself as one of them?"

"My dear Miss Higuarshi. As incomparable as you are, my heart as been captured by another." He stared off to the side where Sango was arguing with the butler.

"Sango?" Kagome ventured frigidly.

"From your tone, I take that you do not approve."

"I do not approve of what you are."

"And what would that be?"

"A handsome, silver-tongued womanizer."

"You wound me." He clutched his heart. Then he crouched down before her. "You are right. I am a womanizer but I have not looked at a woman the same way since I met Miss Sango."

"Then do you claim yourself to be a reformed rake?" He nodded. "What are you intentions?"

"I plan to court and woo her the way that she deserves. If she will have me, I will marry her and if God is willing, I will give her children." His face took on a slightly wistful look.

"You are serious."

"I've never been so serious about anything else in my life. I will swear on my deceased father's grave that I am sincere and honourable in my intentions towards Miss Sango."

"Then can you please explain why you asked me to bear your child?" Kagome asked quietly. To her amazement, Miroku actually turned red.

"I..."

"Take your time." Kagome smirked. Miroku took a deep breath.

"Well...I am an orphan. I am the only one left of my line and I have been desperate to find a woman who would have me. No girl with good breeding would settle for a mere baron when the season is overflowing with earls, marquesses and the occasional duke."

He waved a hand in the general direction of the dancers.

"I know I'm good looking and everything but a title goes a long way. Of course, there is no way I can compete with someone like him." He jerked his chin in the general direction of Lord Westin. "He is titled, richer than the King himself and has the looks to put Adonis to shame."

"It sounds like you're either trying to sell Lord Westin over there to me or that you're fishing for sympathy." Kagome remarked drily.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel quite unloved." Miroku pulled a long face. Kagome laughed.

"We can't have that!" Kagome waved a hand at him. "Now help me up and take me out to dance." Miroku straightened and gallantly helped her to her feet. "I can't promise anything from Sango but I will not stand in your way."

"Thank you Miss Higurashi." Miroku said seriously. Kagome smiled at him.

"Call me Kagome. All my close friends do. Look at it as my thanks for bearing my interrogation with such grace."

"Kagome." He tested out her name with a slow drawl. "I believe I owe you a dance. I dance very well you know."

Kagome laughed and started to follow him. They took their places among the other dances for the cotillon. Miroku was as just as good of a dancer as he claimed. She was enjoying herself for the first time of the evening until she looked over Miroku's shoulder. Lord Easterly stood on the fringe of the crown and leered at her . Noticing her attention on him, he mouthed _whore_ in her general direction. Kagome paled and missed a step. Miroku smoothly picked up her stumble and danced with enough grace for the both of them.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Miroku looked at her with a concerned frown.

"Just fine." Kagome discretely looked over her shoulder again and did not see him. Her mouth went dry with fear when she realized that Lord Easterly was heading straight towards them. Blood rushed to her head and she felt feverish.

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice seemed so far away. Her legs gave out and Kagome fainted.

Sesshoumaru had spent his entire evening avoiding dance after dance. He had learned that ladies could not force him to dance if he didn'f _offer_ to dance with them. He had caught a glimpse of the evasive Kagome and he decided that if he must dance, he would dance with her. Of course, that would open another can of worms. The news of her attack coupled with her cousin's scandal made it was a wonder that Kagome was not scorned by polite society.

Regardless, he was intrigued by what would have caused such a commotion on the dance floor. If his ears were deceiving him, someone had fainted during the cotillon. Probably some milk and water miss of a delicate constitution who overexerted herself during...the _cotillon _of all things, Females are so fragile.

The crowd suddenly parted to let a footman through with the unconscious girl. It was then that he saw the famed sakura blossom hairpin. The _Ton_ had adapted that particular hairpin as Kagome's signature adornment. He vaguely remembered it holding her hair together on the night in his library. He saw a glimpse of her pale face and closed eyes. A young woman followed the Countess of Trent out the door.

A flock of the more nosy women actually rushed to the foyer to watch the trio depart. _Well, that was an interesting evening. _He made his farewells to his mother and called for his carriage for his own departure.

….

_Kagome spent the night tossing and turning in a feverish marathon of nightmares and dreams. She dreamed that she was dancing with Lord Westin when his beautiful face turned into the hated visage of Lord Easterly. He held her tight and she fell into the chasm of his black-blue eyes. She kept falling and falling. Forever waiting for the sickening crunch and the pain when she finally hit the bottom. She hit water and then all she knew was pressure and drowning. She saw Lord Easterly's face hovering over her and squeezing. His face twisted with malicious delight morphed into Lord Westin's cold beauty. Her dreams took her to the horizons and beyond until she could not distinguish between reality and nightmare. Sometimes between the nightmares, she heard a soft voice singing to her. Kagome held onto her sanity by a mere thread. Following the peaceful notes of the song, she finally found blessed dreamless sleep._

_About a week later,_

Kagome cracked open an eyelid and winced from the harsh sunlight. "Welcome back to reality."

"Mother?" A cool hand smoothed her hair from her brow.

"I'm right here Kagome."

"How long have I been out?" she croaked.

"Shush. Drink some water first."

Her mother helped Kagome sit up and arranged the pillows around her. She held up the cup and gently poured some water down Kagome's parched throat. When she deemed that Kagome had enough, Akiko set the glass down onto the nightstand.

"You've been out for more than week. You had a high fever and sprouted nonsense all week. You only calmed down after we forced landram down your throat." Her mother held a hand up when Kagome started to protest. "Even in your feverish state, you resisted us. Most of the words that came out of your mouth were gibberish except for two." Her mother held Kagome's eyes with a clear, steady gaze. "Lord Easterly."

"You were shaking and shivering with fear. You kept mumbling his name and shied away whenever someone touched you." Throughout her mother's speech, Kagome had remained completely silent. "Kagome." Her mother reached for Kagome's hand. Her hand looked pale and lifeless in her mother's warm clasp.

"I know exactly why you fainted at Lady Kerr's ball. It is unfair that someone who attacked you got away free and left you with a stain on your reputation but we must do something about it."

"I believe I will be strong enough the next time I see him. I just was just shocked to see him. Now that I know he is still roaming the higher circles, I will know what to expect. The _Ton_ will forget about the scandal as soon as a juicier one plays out."

"There is a problem with your plan darling. Usually that would work but as he is still accepted among the higher circles, you will see him again and again. As long people see him and you, they will remember." Akiko shook her head disgustedly.

"The _Ton_ is cruel and unforgiving. Your plan would do no good and cause yourself to suffer needlessly. There are only a few more weeks till the end of the Season. I suggest we take an early trip to our country estate and stay there until the gossip dies down. Out of sight, out of mind."

Kagome's mind protested at the thought of leaving the Season early. Despite all of the _Ton's_ strict regulations about propriety and behavior, she loved the bustling life of operas and soirees. Kagome loved going shopping and spending afternoons riding in Hyde Park with Sango.

"But.."

"Think it over Kagome. Your body still needs rest. Sleep on it."

Kagome could not sleep. She mulled over her decision for the next hour or so. The thought of running away did not sit well with her. Kagome was raised to confront her fears but her mother's advice held merit. Her continued presence in London would probably cause more harm than good. It was only a matter of time before a more beautiful debaunte appeared onto the scene. Hopefully , Lord Easterly will have forgotten his obsession for her and move on. Kagome shivered and berated herself. She would never wish his soul-consuming obsession on anyone else. It would be even better if the _Ton_ forgot about her scandal. She amended that. The _Ton_ never forgot, it only forgave. Satisfied with her decision, she rang for her maid.

When Lady Akiko appeared in her bedroom, Kagome's maid was already beginning to pack. Akiko looked up from the flurry of activity and met Kagome's calm eyes.

"I've decided. We're leaving London."

…..


	5. CHAPTER 5

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 5**

_Four years later,_

Kagome had adjusted to the countryside way of life seamlessly. Her neighbours welcomed her and her family with open arms. They were fascinated with her beauty and even in the country, they heard of her fame as a leading belle in the _Ton_. As slow as gossip sifted to the countryside, no one knew that she had a cousin named Kikyou who ran away with her lover. Nevertheless, how much they looked like each other. In the country, she was one of a kind, just Kagome.

She attended all the country dances and balls with the local gentry but it wasn't quite the same. Fashion was at least half a year behind and they did not follow the decorum of the _Ton_ quite as strictly. Due to the fewer number of men in the country, one was allowed to dance more than three times with the same partner in one night without anyone raising a brow. Kagome was still regarded the toast of country society and even the men were a little bit awed of her. The streams of proposals that she got each night became a running joke. The men boasted and bragged that they will be the one she settled for. They beat their chests and compared the numerous amount of the times that they have proposed and have been turned down. Each man took her refusal like a badge of honour. Kagome accepted all of this with her good grace and much laughter. She enjoyed herself immensely among the friendly community but there was always something missing. She knew that no matter how much they accepted her, she would always be slightly different from everyone else.

With the change of scenery, her nightmares decreased in frequency and ended up stopping all together after some time. To deal with her fear of the darkness, Kagome forced herself to wander throughout the house in the middle of the night whenever she woke up from a nightmare. After wandering around the house in the dark, she now knew every stairway, room and hallway by heart. She still remembered the first time she ran into a maidservant who came to investigate the noises upstairs. She had frightened the poor maid so much that even to this day she believed that the house was haunted. The fact that Kagome wore a white night rail and had skin so fair that it positively glowed in the dark didn't dissuade the maid of her convictions. Eventually, Kagome found comfort in the darkness again. Her nighttime excursions became fewer in number as she began to sleep peacefully throughout the night.

Free of her nightmares for once and for all, Kagome became a new person. With fresh air and sunshine, Kagome became the embodiment of health and pure joy. She came to love the countryside so much that she did not go back to London even when the new Season rolled around the corner. The more she was submersed in the simplistic way of life, the more she reveled in her freedom. None of her friends back in London would be able to associate this carefree, slightly wild creature to the sophisticated and demure blossom of chastity from four years ago. If she was a blushing pink rose then, she was a buttercup yellow daisy now. Kagome took delight in life and slowly shed the polished veneer of her past life. What she felt was missing in the beginning was forgotten with her new acceptance of the life that she was living now.

She regarded her incident with Lord Easterly as a turning point in her life. Kagome vowed that she would never be so delusional in her sense of security or allow someone to hurt her that way again. She promised herself that she would live life to its fullest and not let his memory hold her back.

On a typical sunny morning, Kagome was in the conservatory tending a particularly obnoxious species of an orchid. Her uncle who was touring the continent had known of her particular penchant for oriental flowers and sent her a new specimen every once in a while. She had quite an impressive array of flora in her conservatory. In each of the four corners, she had a sakura blossom tree anchoring the four directions. Kagome also owned several varieties of lemon and orange trees. As it was the end of summer, the ripe fruits' clean, citrusy scent permeated the whole conservatory. Kagome will have their chef make orange and lemon sherbet tonight. She had hired several oriental gardeners to tend her sanctuary but she found it soothing tend her treasures herself whenever she had the time.

The orchid she had in front of her had suffered an invasion of microscopic mites. The sweet scent of the orchid lured the tiny white insects to bury deep into the soil and into its roots. Kagome uprooted the plant and gently shook off all the soil embedded in the roots. Once that was done, she immersed the entire plant in soapy water. She brought the emptied pot by the watering hose and washed out the remaining soil. Drying off her hands, she filled the pot which fresh soil. She inhaled the rich, earthy scent of the soil.

"Miss Kagome." Once of the younger footman bowed to her.

"Yes?" She straightened to look at him.

"You have a visitor waiting in the parlour."

"Very well." Kagome stripped off her garden gloves and left them next to the table. Then she grabbed her large sunhat from the rack and hung up her dirty garden apron. Her younger brother, Souta, had given the apron to her for her 19th birthday. The apron was full of frolicking bunnies and woodland creatures framed in a riot of white lace and frills. He jokingly remarked that she now looked like Snow White and that all she was missing was her seven dwarves and Prince Charming. Prince Charming. Har har. Still, she wore it because it reminded her of her little brother every time she wore it. Souta had gone back to Eton to get ready for the new school semester. It has scarcely a week since she last saw him and she already missed him.

Walking back to the house, she shaded her eyes and looked at the sundial in the courtyard. She had another good half and hour or so before she had to take the orchid out of the cleaning solution. Hopefully all the mites would have drowned by then. At the back entrance of the house, Kagome took off her large sunhat and handed it to the waiting maid.

Pausing by the mirror, Kagome frowned at the smudge of dirt on her cheek. She licked her finger and wiped away the smudge. Satisfied that she was presentable, she continued into parlour. The waiting man stood up and bowed.

"Good morning Miss Kagome. I hope today has found you in good spirits."

"Are you saying that I was less than pleasant yesterday Kouga?" Kagome lifted her hand for him to kiss.

"I said no such thing! You will always be nothing less than perfect in my eyes." he added with a twinkle before placing a kiss on her hand.

"Here we go again." Kagome laughed. "Will it be the sun, moon or stars today?"

"None of them for you are more beautiful than them all."

"Oh be still my beating heart!" Kagome fluttered her eyelashes and mock swooned. Kouga roared with laughter and caught her.

"God, woman. One of these days you have to marry me."

"Not today. I enjoy my freedom." And Kagome skipped out of his arms and to plop onto once of the cushioned chairs. "So what brings you all the way to Somerset House today?"

"Could I not have come just to pay homage to your beautiful face?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Alright!" Kouga threw up his hands. "I was wondering whether you would want to go for a ride today."

"Hmm...that is a good idea but my orchids need some love."

"But I need some love too." Kouga gave her an expression that was more suitable on a wounded puppy than a grown man. Kagome looked unconvinced.

"We can ride into town and I'll treat you to an orange ice sherbet."

"I'm having _fresh _orange sherbet tonight."

"Well then. Farley just set up shop in town last night. I heard that he might have a batch or two of chocolate to sell." He added with a wicked grin.

"Oh you evil man. You know the way to my heart." Kagome smiled fondly at him. "At the rate that you are indulging me, I'll be as round as a barrel!"

"You'll still be as beautiful in my eyes." Kouga moved in and looked like he wanted to kiss her. Kagome chickened out last minute and turned her face. He ended up kissing her chastely on the cheek.

Someone cleared their throat. Kagome jumped and looked uncomfortably away from the passion shining in Kouga's eyes.

"Yes?"

"You have a letter my lady." Watari extended the silver platter with her letter on it.

"Thank you." Kagome accepted the letter and jumped up with joy when she recognized the writing on the envelope.

"From your obvious delight, I guess we will be saving the ride to town for another time?" Kouga said ruefully.

"I'm so sorry Kouga. I haven't heard from my best friend in ages!" Kagome hugged the letter to her chest and whirled around. "You wouldn't mind not going riding today right?"

"How can I resist such heartfelt emotion?" Kouga sighed. "Heaven have mercy on the man who dares come between the bond of two women. Still, I am be jealous of how a single letter could hold your attention so completely."

Kagome blushed. "My apologies."

"Accepted." Kouga kissed her hand in farewell. "I'll come back another time." Kagome stood up to see him out the door. Kouga waved her back to her chair. "No worries my fair lady. I know the way out."

With that, Kouga exited the drawing room. Kagome plopped down onto her favourite chair and rang for tea. She hadn't heard from Sango for over a month. After Kagome's departure from London, Sango had briefly visited her in the summer. Summer was too short for the two best friends who were used to seeing each other everyday. They had parted with the promise of corresponding frequently. Until recently, Sango had been sending letters faithfully every couple days with tales of the _Ton_ that made Kagome shake her head and fall out of her chair in laughter. Often, Sango's letters brought around a sense of nostalgia of a life before.

Kagome eagerly broke open the wax seal of Sango's family crest and began reading.

_Dear Kagome,_

_First I must apologize for not having sent a letter earlier. We have promised each other to correspond faithfully and I have no been doing that. So many things have happened since the last time I wrote to you. Like always, Lady Tensing and Lady Wainton are at it again. This year, they have made both their End-of-the-Season on the same night! I have received both invitations and I'm a dreadful fix as to which one to go to. With all the fuss that both women are going to gain the bragging rights have hosting the best ball of the Season, I'm tempted to not go to either of them. Or even better, throw one of my own! Wouldn't that put their noses in a fix!_

_As so it happens, I will not be throwing one of my own but I will be having one in my honour. Remember all the times that I have told you about Miroku proposing again and again? After a while, he stopped proposing and I got nervous. I thought that he might have finally given up on me for once and for all. So when he asked again, I accepted! YES! I AM ENGAGED. He made a beautiful flowery speech about how I'm the only woman for him and that he will never look at another woman in his life if only I consented to be his. Yea right. Once a rake, always a rake. But he has been on very good behavior. Not once have I seen him oogling another female since he stated his intentions. He has changed._

_Rake or not. I have fallen completely for him. He's just so charming and wonderful. Even when I told him about Kohaku, he didn't even blink. Not even when I told him that I would refuse to leave my sick younger brother behind did he make a fuss. He was so silent. I thought that he would have taken back his proposal right there. Instead, he just took me in his arms and said that he had enough money to support me, my brother and several other ratty relatives and pets. Then he asked if there were any other skeletons in the family closet that he should know about before he got his head wet. I smacked him and cried from sheer happiness. I never thought I would find a man who would accept me and Kohaku. I had resigned myself to marrying an old, wealthy commoner to pay for Kohaku's medicinal fees. Miroku insisted on coming with me to meet Kohaku who was receiving treatment in Bath. When they met, Miroku gravely asked Kohaku to give his blessing for him to marry me. Kohaku replied solemnly that as long Miroku made me happy, he would always have his blessing._

_We've already dragged on this courtship for so long. Miroku does not want to wait another year for the banns to go out before we could get married. He procured a special license and grudgingly agreed to have our wedding ceremony at the end of the season before everyone left for the country. He threatens that if he had to wait any longer, he would just carry me off to Gretna Green and the rest of the Ton could go to Hell. I know you are enjoying your life in the countryside but nothing could make me happier than to have you by my side as my maid in honour. I know of no one else who has been standing by my side my whole life. It would be the best wedding present ever just for you to be there._

_Also, how are things going with Kouga. Has he still been visiting your house everyday? And has he made his 100,000th proposal yet? You can tell me in person when you come to London! I can't wait to see you!_

_Miss you so much._

_Sango_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Kagome smiled. She knew it was only a matter of time before Sango accepted Miroku's proposal. They were made for each other. The only thing that kept Sango from accepting earlier was Kohaku's health and Miroku's little problem with _women. _Like Sango said herself, Miroku had been on best behavior and showed all the signs of being reformed.

Sango's last question had Kagome thinking. Kouga was more than an acceptable match. As the Earl of Woodbriar, he was titled, rich and handsome. He was caring and attuned to her every need and want. Sometimes even before she knew it herself! His rakish good looks and mischievous blue eyes should set her heart aflutter. The most important thing was that he was no stranger. If this morning's encounter was of any indication, he obviously wanted her and loved her with all his heart. Kagome knew that her mother approved of Kouga. He had won the Countess of Trent over with easy charm and impeccable manners. Still, it was too soon to make a decision. It would not be fair to Kouga or to herself to accept before she put to rest the ghosts of her past. Also, she certainly would not miss her best friend's wedding for anything! Kagome moved to the library and quickly penned in a reply to Sango. It was time for her to go back to London.

….


	6. CHAPTER 6

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 6**

Kagome spent the next few days packing her life into trunks. Four years seemed like an eternity. This house and the conservatory had become Kagome's entire life. As she would be very busy with Sango's wedding in London, she wasn't going to bring any of her precious orchids with her. She left specific instructions in the capable hands of gardeners and continued on with her other preparations.

Just earlier this morning, Kagome had gone over her entire wardrobe with Yuri. Together, they discarded piece after piece of clothing. All the light muslins and simple day-gowns would have her laughed out of London. All of her previously stylish and latest fashion extravagant evening gowns were now out of date. Kagome would need a stop at Madame Fourchette's as soon as she arrived in London. Kagome didn't even know if her modiste was still in fashion but she mentally shrugged to herself. Madame Fourchette had made everything she had ever owned from her coming out gown to that last evening gown she wore on that fateful night. Only the less stylish country clothes she ordered from the local seamstress were not made by her. Kagome secretly admitted to herself that as practical as cotton was, she did miss the caress of luxurious satin against her skin.

Along with those dresses would be slippers. She used to wear down her dancing slippers every night from all the dancing she used to do. Even her best pair had scuffed toes and threadbare in certain parts that have been wore down from rigourously dancing.

Kagome opened her jewelry box and looked inside. Her jewels would need to be polished to return to its former glory. Her poor jewelry had been neglected since her arrival in the countryside. There just wasn't an occasion formal enough to need her jewelry. In the place of honour was a red silk bag. Opening the silk, she carefully took out her favourite hairpin. Kagome hadn't worn the sakura blossom hairpin since she left London. To her, the hairpin was much more precious than all of the jewels in her possession. After her ruinous scandal, she didn't feel worthy of wearing it. Memories assaulted her as she thought back to the day that she was given this hairpin.

_"Kagome." her father called softly. He stuck his head around the bend and found what he was looking for. He walked into the garden and opened his arms._

_Kagome looked up from the flower she was smelling and squealed. Abandoning the poor flower, she jumped into his arms._

_"Oof! You're getting heavy!"_

_She stiffened and squirmed. Her father quirked an eyebrow in amusement as his little darling popped out of his arms to curtsey..to him._

_"Alright, none of that. Now give your daddy a proper hug."_

_Kagome beamed and gave him a big hug._

_"So why are you here in the garden alone?" He squinted at her from the corner of his eye. "You ran away from Nursie again didn't you?"_

_Kagome dug her toe into stone path guiltily._

_"Kagome...what did I tell you about shirking your lessons?"_

_"That history is the key to the future and we study it so we will not make the same mistakes as our ancestors." they recited in unison. The father and daughter grinned at each other._

"_But history is so boring!"_

_"Kagome."_

_"Alright! Alright! I promise I will try harder!" Kagome pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_Her father chuckled and mentioned her to come closer._

_"I have something for you."_

_"A puppy?" she squealed._

_"Not quite. " he leaned down to whisper to her conspiratorially. "You know how your mother feels about dogs. You're going to have to win her over to our side." Kagome giggled in reply._

_"Back to business. Now where is it?" He straighted and pretended to sort through his pockets. He frowned severely in mock frustration. "I'm afraid I misplaced it my darling." he said to her solemnly._

_Kagome pointed to a red silk bag dangling from his wrist._

_"Ah! You've always been the bright one." Kagome beamed._

_He untied the little pouch from his wrist and handed it to her._

_Kagome carefully loosened the pouch and put her hand inside._

_"Ouch!" She instantly pulled her hand out of the bag to suck on her finger._

_"Be careful, Kagome."_

_She gingerly put her hand back into the pouch. Her previous pain was forgotten as soon as she saw the gift of a delicate sakura blossom hairpin. The flower was pure white and the leaves so green that she touched them to make sure that they were not real._

_"It's beautiful." she said with a voice full of awe. "Thank you so much daddy!" She threw his arms around his neck._

_"You are learning to be a lady now." he said to her. "And every lady needs her own special hairpin."_

_Releasing him, she held the hairpin in her hands reverently._

_"Would you like to wear it now?" She shook her head vigorously. Eyes shining with love, he carefully tucked it into her hair. He leaned back and looked at his litlle lady._

_"My little girl is all grown up." He smiled fondly and kissed her on the forehead. "Now run along and get back to your history lesson."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. She placed a kiss on his cheek and ran along to find her poor nurse. Her father chuckled and watched his little hoyden run out of the garden. He died a month later_.

Kagome blinked through her sudden sheen of tears. She missed him so much. Kagome knew that she was so much more fortunate than many of her friends. She had a short but amazing childhood with him. Many of her friends still had their fathers but they might as well be strangers to them. Kagome replaced the silk bag and the hairpin back into its place. She gently closed her jewelry box. A tear splashed onto the wooden lacquer. Wiping the tear away with a finger, she bent her head and kissed the top of her box. "I miss you daddy." she whispered. She dashed her tears away. Kagome was a big girl now and big girls don't cry. Turning on her heel, she swept out of the room to face reality.

…**.**

"Must you go?" Kouga said to Kagome for the fifth time of the morning.

"Yes, Kouga." Kagome sighed. "Sango would never forgive me if I missed her wedding."

It was true. Short of Kagome being dead, she will be standing next to Sango on her wedding day.

"Hmm." Kouga looked very unhappy. Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him that she also had unsettled business in London and that she had to deal with.

_Just the night before, her mother had walked into her room and sat down on her bed._

_"Are you sure you are ready to do this Kagome?"_

_"It's either now or never."_

_Kagome closed her book and gave her mother her full attention. "This time I have a reason to go back. The longer I spend in the countryside, the less I will want to go back."_

_"Years ago, I told you to leave London. Four years later, I'm sitting here in your bedroom and I have nothing I can tell you. The mother in me wants you to stay in the country where you will be safe but the Iron Countess insists you go back to regain the family reputation."_

_Kagome looked up in surprise. Lady Akiko smiled ruefully. "You don't think I know what they call me? After your father died, I've always tried to shield you and Souta. But coming here tonight, I realized that my little girl has grown up."_

_Kagome couldn't see her mother's eyes as her bangs fell over her face. She was startled when she felt a drop of moisture hit the back of her hand._

_"Mother...are you crying?" Kagome asked incredulously._

_"I'm sorry Kagome. For the last year, I felt like I failed you. The scandal should have never happened. Instead of helping you face it down, I encouraged you to run away. I'm so proud that you have the strength to make up for my mistake. Your father would have been so proud of you."_

_Akiko smiled weakly as more tears ran down her face. Kagome reached out a hand and smoothed Akiko's hair back from her face. She cupped her mother's face in her hands and wiped her tears away as Akiko herself had done so many times during her life._

_"You are my mother. I love you more than anything and the final decision to leave London was mine alone. You have done more than enough with taking care of me and Souta all these years."_

_Kagome gave her a big hug._

_"I'm grown now and Souta is already on his way to becoming the next Count of Trent." Kagome's eyes softened. "Why haven't you ever thought about remarrying? Me and Souta were such a burden to you."_

_It was a question that Kagome never had the courage to ask before. She did not think she could get any more surprised this evening but she did. Akiko laughed._

_"Darling. Your father was the love of my life. The love we had for each other is that kind that lasts for a lifetime."_

_"Daddy would have never wanted you to be alone."_

_"I was never alone. I had you and Souta. And he is always here in my heart as you and Souta are too." Akiko pressed Kagome's hand to her beating heart. "I pray every night that you will find someone that you will love that much for yourself."_

_"I just pray to get through Sango's wedding in one piece."_

_"You'll do more than fine. You're a daughter of the Higurashi and Tamachi line. If it doesn't work out in London, there's always Kouga."_

_"Kouga." Kagome bit her lip._

_"Handsome, titled, well-mannered and in love with you?"_

_"When you put it that way..." Kagome chewed on her lip. "You're right. He's perfect but -"_

_"The spark isn't there." Her mother sighed. She tucked Kagome's hair behind her ear. "No rush, my dear. You're still young." She leaned over and brushed a kiss over Kagome's cheek. "We're taking off to London early tomorrow. Sleep well."_

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her daydream.

"Yes?"

"I've been calling you for the last couple minutes." Kouga chided gently. "Care to share your thoughts?"

"No." Kagome shook her head firmly.

"They must be about me then." Kouga grinned mischievously. Kagome patted his arm fondly.

"If that makes you happy."

Kouga snorted. He escorted her down her front steps to the awaiting carriage. Stopping just in front of the carriage, he turned to face her.

"Do you really have to go?" He said softly. Kagome gave a resigned sigh. He was serious this time.

"I do, Kouga. There is some unsettled business that I left behind in London. I'll never be able to go on with my life until I do." Kagome said truthfully.

Kouga cupped a hand around her cheek.

"Do what you must. I'll be here waiting until you come back to me."

_"_Oh Kouga." Kagome murmured unhappily.

"Promise me Kagome. That you will be back."

"I can't."

She saw a flash of hurt and uncertainty in his eyes so quickly that she wasn't sure if she saw it. His eyes cleared and his customary sparkle brought back the Kouga she knew so well.

"Oh what am I saying? You'll miss me so much that you can't help but come back to me." he drawled. He offered an arm to help her into the carriage. When she settled her skirts, he gazed up at her.

"Don't forget about me. For I will be thinking about you everyday."

Before she could reply, he sprung up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Leaping back down, he smoothly closed the carriage door and the carriage started moving. Still in shock, she lightly touched her lips.

"I told you that the boy was in love with you," murmured her mother. Kagome just blushed and settled in for the long ride back to London.

The journey back to London was uneventful. Staring out of the carriage window, Kagome could see the slow transformation from the clean, crisp borders of the countryside to the murkier, sophisticated lines of the cities. Her mother dozed fitfully beside her but Kagome was wide awake. She was too preoccupied with her own chaotic thoughts. What should she expecting in London? She had no illusions that she would be welcomed with open arms nor did she expect to be. The only reason she came back was for Sango. Kagome had no desire to be a part of society again or that was what she told herself. She continued staring out the window and tried to ignore the the sense of forboding sitting in her heart.

Hours later, Kagome stepped down from the carriage. She stared silently at the familiar yet unfamiliar house. Everything seemed the same down to the charming pink door under the proud numbers of 132. She had picked that particular shade of pink for the door herself when they redecorated the town house. Kagome dimly registered the coach rolling away.

"Kagome."

Kagome snapped out of her daze. "Yes?"

"It's late. Let's go home."

"Home." she echoed softly and looked at the house again. "Where is home?"

She shook her head and followed her mother up the steps.

…**.**

_The next morning,_

"KAGOME!" Sango threw herself across the dining room to envelop Kagome in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sango." *Kagome gasped out.

"Oh sorry!" Sango promptly released her.

Kagome let go her poorly abused toast and coughed. Sango thumped her on the back and handed her a glass of tea. Kagome downed in one gulp. Sango just watched in fascination.

"I've never known anyone who could drink near boiling tea like that."

"You would be able to too if you had a piece of toast choking you to death after your best friend tried to strangle you."

Sango just beamed. Kagome groaned and put her head in her arms.

"Where is the real Sango and what did you do with her? You used be just as crabby as me in the mornings."

"I'm here!" she chirped.

"Oh dear God. SHE CHIRPED! Save me from this lunatic."

Kagome scooted back in her chair and made a cross with her fingers.

It was then that Lady Akiko entered the dining room. Sango beamed and murmured a greeting. Kagome's mother nodded back in return and frowned at Kagome who has not moved. She glanced back and forth between the cheerful Sango and the somber Kagme and burst out into laughter.

"I see you girls have been acquainted again." Lady Akiko seated herself and grabbed a piece of toast to butter. Sango seated herself next to Kagome and did the same.

"I believe so. Kagome has it in her head that someone kidnapped the real Sango and replaced them with me."

"Come on mama. There is no way that the real Sango would show up this early nevertheless be in such a good mood!"

"Love does that to you Kagome." her mother said wisely.

"And haven't you been living in the countryside for the last year or so? I'm sure you get up MUCH earlier than the Ton hours we keep here."

"Yes -"

"I can be Kagome's personal witness that she does not get up at the crack of dawn. She usually makes an appearance around 9 o'clock or so."

Sango looked pointedly at the clock on the sideboard. It was almost 11.

"We got in late last night." Kagome said defensively.

"Oh well." Sango waved her hand airily. "We still have all day and all night."

Kagome almost spilled tea onto her dress. Her mother gave her a chiding glance.

"WHAT?" Kagome sputtered.

"To get you ready." Sango slanted a critical eye at Kagome. "Hair...cosmetics...slippers...gowns..we'll definitely spend the most time with the gowns." Sango bonked herself on the head. "Dancing shoes. You go through those like a maniac.

"When did I ever agree to this!" Kagome demanded.

"When you agreed to come for my wedding." Sango stated smugly. She grinned at Kagome. Kagome slowly banged her head against the table.

"Oh stop it. You love shopping!"

Sango grabbed her arm and hauled her out of the chair. She marched determinedly towards to Kagome grabbed a piece of toast and threw a desperate glance back at her mother. Her mother waved jauntily back.

"Have fun!"

Lady Akiko picked up her teacup and took a sip. She sighed blissfully at the rich taste of tea in her mouth. "It's nice to be young isn't it Wateri?"

"Yes it is my lady."

Wateri replied solemnly and handed her the crisply ironed newspaper. Akiko smiled her thanks. "_Decolletage malfunction at the ball!" _screamed one headline. _"Marriage and rings in the air?"_ She quirked an eyebrow and began reading.

…


	7. CHAPTER 7

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 7**

"Slow down!"

Kagome said as Sango dragged her out the door. Kagome attempted to tug free of Sango's grip before they both broke their necks going down the stairs.

"We don't have time! Didn't you hear me list all those places we have to visit today?"

Sango only tightened her grip and charged down the front steps. Kagome hung onto her hat for dear life.

"If you had any say, you would have gone to tonight's ball in your old dresses."

Sango said to her as soon as the door on the carriage slammed shut. Sango rapped on the side of the carriage and it started moving. Kagome almost fell off her seat.

"WHAT?" Kagome stared at Sango. "I just got back last night!"

"And that is exactly why this ball is so important. We have to reintroduce you back into society."

"Nooooooooooooooo...all I had agreed to was a small intimate dinner tonight between you, me, Miroku and my mother AT MY HOUSE. I definitely never signed up for any fancy ball."

Kagome settled back in the plush cushions and crossed her arms.

"It's just simple dinner with the wedding party." Sango quickly amended. "It's a small affair." Kagome snorted.

"You just said BALL. I'm not senile enough to forget something you said less than a minute ago."

Sango ignored Kagome's bland statement. "A mere slip of the tongue. We call everything a "ball" these days. I only invited the wedding party. As the Maid of Honour, you should meet them before the actual wedding."

Kagome looked suspiciously at Sango. "What about my mother?"

"She can come if she wants." Sango added hastily.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Sango looked innocently back at her.

"Alright...I'll go.." Kagome said slowly.

"FANTASTIC!"

Sango clapped her hands gleefully and bounced up an down like a toddler. Kagome stared. Keeping a good grip on the leather strap by the window, Kagome leaned forward to feel Sango's forehead.

"Hmmm...no fever.."

Sango swatted at her hands irritability.

"I'm fine!"

"You're bouncing up and down like a little kid."

Sango stopped moving and scowled.

"Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes...but you seem.._disgustingly_ happy." Kagome looked seriously at Sango. "I didn't want to ask you in our letters but are you sure he's the one?"

"Of course he's the one! He makes me so happy!"

The carriage door opened. "Close it." They both snapped. The carriage door was shut immediately.

"Happy? Of course you're happy. You're practically in honeymoon bliss. Remember how many times you have complained in your letters to me about his lecherous ways?"

"He hasn't looked at another women since we got engaged." Sango shot back hotly.

"How long can that last? You have known each other for years. If he can't keep his eyes and his hands for a year, then how can he be loyal for the next twenty years? Marriage is a lifetime commitment."

"I DON'T CARE. I LOVE HIM!" Sango shouted.

It was silent in the carriage.

"You slept with him already haven't you." Kagome said quietly.

Sango blushed but didn't deny it. Kagome sighed. "Miroku is a great guy but I don't want you to be nursing a broken heart every time he runs off to chase another skirt."

"I love him with all my heart and soul." Sango looked up at her with weary eyes. "Whether he will remain loyal to me for the rest of his life, it does not matter. For the rest of my life, there will be no other man for me."

"Oh Sango."

Kagome looked at her friend with sympathetic tear-filled eyes. She crossed the distance and took her best friend in her arms. "I just wanted to make sure that you were completely certain and aware of what you are agreeing to."

"I do, Kagome. Between managing Kohaku's bills and the estate, I never thought I would find a man who loves me for me."

"I never told you but Miroku approached me after the first few days of our acquaintance."

Sango stiffened and pulled back from Kagome's embrace. Kagome bopped Sango on the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter. He asked me for permission to court you."

Sango stared at her speechlessly. Kagome took a deep breath. "This is why I don't believe that he will be straying. I do believe that he is actually serious for the first time in his life." Sango opened her mouth to speak. Kagome held up a finger. "But that doesn't mean he will for sure.'

"I told you that it doesn't matter. Just being with him is enough for me."

"If that is enough for you, then it is enough for me. " Kagome gave Sango another tight hug. "That's all I wanted to hear." Kagome leaned back. "Of course, I still reserve the right to seriously maim or kill him if he hurts you."

Sango laughed. "Just don't take off any important bits that I might miss!"

"Oh my God. You're such a hentai. You've definitely been around Miroku too much."

"Who knows, I might be hearing stuff about you and Koga soon."

Sango winked. Kagome sombered.

"I really don't know Sango. It's not there. He definitely loves me as much as Miroku adores you but I need someone who I can feel just as passionately about. I see Koga more of an older brother."

Sango made a face. "We'll definitely have to find someone for you that doesn't make you think of him as an older brother."

"No." Kagome insisted firmly. "The whole reason I'm back in London is because of you."

"Hmm..." Kagome was too busy staring out the carriage window to see the calculating gleam in Sango's eye.

"Sango. I think we're at the wrong place."

"1425 Water Street."

"Are you sure? But where did Madame Fourchette's modiste saloon go?"

Sango rapped on the carriage and the door opened. The footman handed both ladies down from the carriage.

"She went back to Paris. Madame Sourlis is just as good if not better."

Kagome looked skeptically at the newly polished store front. "I don't know about this. Madame Fourchette has always made my stuff."

"And you've been due for a change for a long time!"

Sango stepped behind Kagome and propelled her towards the store.

…..

Several women chattering looked up when the tinkle of the bell announced their arrival. They politely dipped their heads in greeting. One of them came forward with a huge smile on her face to take their hats.

"Welcome! Do you have an appointment with Madame Sourlis?"

"Yes. Under Lady Kagome Higurashi."

The young woman nodded. "Please follow me." She led them past a set of oriental paper folding screens to the back. Two women were talking. One of them had their back to them and seemed to be instructing the other one in how to construct a dress.

"Ruffles on the sleeves and nowhere else. Any more ruffles than that and she will look like a fat cake."

"Yes Madame." The girl was bobbed her head and scribbled down a note onto a piece of parchment.

Their guide cleared her throat politely. "Madame, Lady Kagome Higurashi is here for her appointment with you."

The woman turned around. Kagome was surprised at how young "Madame" was. As if she was fully aware of her youthful features, Madame had her hair pulled back into a severe knot favoured by the strictest of governesses. Kagome inwardly winced at how tight the hair was pulled back. A pair of horn-rimmed spectacles perched on top of her nose and a gown buttoned up to her chin completed the governess image.

But the spectacles did nothing to hide her beautiful brown eyes. Pretty with a heart shaped face, Madame Sourlis had features that could not be hidden with physical implements. Her big round eyes and perfect cupid bow lips made her look like one of the many debutantes of the Season despite her carefully crafted "do not touch" aura. She could easily pass herself off as one of them. Kagome would eat her favourite bonnet if the woman before her was a day older than herself.

As Kagome was doing her perusal of the modiste, Madame was doing one of her own. She waved their guide off. Madame snapped her fingers at her apprentice standing off to the side. Her apprentice moved forward with a fresh piece of parchment.

"A long Meg. Too tall. We will need extra fabric to cover her from head to toe. Her short body could work to our advantage. Breasts too small and hips too narrow." she said in spanish to her apprentice. "We will need extra padding in both areas."

Kagome flushed a deep red under the Madame's close scrutiny. She hadn't been put under such an uncomfortable inspection since her governess caught her digging worms in the garden. That particular governess got fired with without recommendation for making her cry.

Looking at Kagome even more closely, Madame twitched her nose and continued her litany. Kagome fought not to fidget. "Neck too short. Nothing higher than half breast." She clucked. "Too bad she had such small breasts. LOTS and LOTS of padding."

"Tall stature runs in my family line and I am proud of how tall I am. My breasts are perfectly fine and I pride myself for having a brain. My hips are too narrow just because yours are too wide." Kagome stated calmly in flawless spanish to the befuddled pair. "Now if you will repeat that in english so my friend can understand exactly how rude you are being."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest and stared down the rude woman.

"Fair enough." Madame Sourlis said in english. "I apologize for my rude behavior." She snapped her fingers and pointed to a raised dais. "Undress." she commanded.

Kagome didn't move a muscle. Madame Sourlis gestured impatiently. "I don't have all day you know."

"I'm not a dog to be ordered around. Now can you be more polite or will I be needing to find another modiste, Arabelle?"

Madame Sourlis stared openmouthed at her. "How do you know my name?"

"Your aunt, Madame Fourchette, may have mentioned you to me once or twice. How is she?"

Arabelle closed her mouth and nodded tightly. "She's fine. She felt like it was time for her to pay homage to the French side of her origins. Now may you please undress so I can take your measurements?"

This was still delivered in a less than completely polite tone but Kagome did not miss the glimmer of respect in the younger woman's eyes. Kagome decided it was good enough for now and allowed Arabelle's apprentice to unlace her gown. Kagome vaguely registered Sango being helped to a chair and given a cup of tea.

Within minutes, Kagome was stripped down to her thin shift and stockings.

"Not as bad as I initially thought. My aunt didn't make that for you did she?"

Kagome blushed. "She didn't. I got this made by the local seamstress." Kagome noted Arabelle's critical eye. "I needed something more practical and comfortable. And well iI wasn't expecting to leave the house today." Kagome said defensively.

She shot a look at Sango who looked back innocently over her tea. "Who could have predicted that a madwoman would drag me out of my dining room and out the door to go shopping?"

Arabelle didn't comment. She tapped herself on the chin. "You need a corset."

Kagome looked at her. "Those contraptions of torture are medieval. They were created by men so their women can't run away from them."

Arabelle rolled her eyes. Sango sat back and enjoyed the show.

"No pain, no gain. They will be back in fashion the minute you step back into a ballroom in one of my gowns."

"I don't need a corset."

"On a closer look, you definitely don't need one but you will be _that _much more attractive with one. All the better to find yourself a husband."

Kagome pinned Arabelle with a stare.

"I don't know if you have heard the rumours but I definitely didn't not come back to London to catch myself a husband. There is no need for me to wear a torture device for the sake of "setting out the bait" as per say."

Arabelle tsked at her. "Do you not have self-pride? One does not need to be beautiful for a man." She snapped her fingers at her apprentice. "Bring me a size 4 corset."

"I'm a size 6."

"I know what I'm doing."

Kagome rolled her eyes skyward at Sango. Sango giggled into her teacup.

The apprentice quickly returned. "Turn around." commanded Arabelle.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Please." Arabelle muttered impatiently.

Kagome complied. She gasped as Arabelle cinched the laces tightly. The hard whalebone dug into her tender breasts and crushed them.

"I can't breathe." she gasped. The crushing pressure on her chest lessened.

"Of course you can't. You have to push them UP." Arabelle made up and down motions in front of her breasts. Kagome flushed red and followed her instructions. "Better?"

"Hmm..."

Arabelle was right. It wasn't anywhere as uncomfortable as before. If anything, Kagome felt more...supported. While she was looking at her reflection in the mirror, Arabelle threw her dress over her. Kagome gaped at her reflection.

Her modest day dress had a moderately cut round bodice and had draped loosely on her frame. With the corset, Kagome could barely recognize it as the same dress. The dress now clung to curves that Kagome didn't know she had. The barest tops of creamy breasts peeked up from beneath the modest cutline. The woman staring back at her in the mirror looked mature, confident and _desirable._

"See the difference?" Arabelle said smugly. Kagome nodded. "Now you have a cleavage and a waist."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at her. "Oh stop it with the eyebrow thing already. You have to agree that everything is so much more pronounced instead of being hidden under your muslins. Now hold still. I still need to measure you."

Kagome stood still as the gown was stripped off her again. She was immersed in her own thoughts as Arabelle fluttered around her with the measuring. She didn't even bother listening to Arabelle as she shot rapid fire numbers at her poor apprentice. Then she motioned for Kagome to step off the dais and follow her. The apprentice handed her a dressing robe. Kagome accepted it gratefully.

"This way my lady."

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Aly, my lady." The apprentice dipped a curtsey with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Aly. That's pretty. Let's not let your dragon of a mistress waiting shall we?"

Kagome grinned at the girl. The girl grinned back.

"ALY! WHERE ARE YOU GIRL?"

The girl blanched and motioned for Kagome to move ahead of her. Kagome just shook her head and entered the side room. Sango followed at a more sedate pace with her cup of tea.

Kagome gawked at the complete sensory overload. The room was the size of her dining room. The enormous room was filled to the brim with bolts and bolts of fabric. Kagome could spend days in here just examining each bolt of exquisitely fashioned cloth.

Arabelle already had several bolts of cloth picked out on a long table. There were two plush chairs set up on one side. She waved a hand at the chairs. Kagome moved to take on of the chairs.

"Not you. I'm not done. You don't get to sit."

Kagome slowly turned and walked over to where Aly was waiting. She stood by another dais and a set of mirrors. Kagome sighed and stepped up to the dais. She smiled her thanks as Aly took the robe from her. Kagome stood up on the dais clad in only her stockings and the borrowed corset.

Arabelle stepped to the side of her. She snapped her fingers. Aly hurried forward with the first bolt of cloth and held it up to Kagome's body. It was of a pale baby pink.

"Hmm...works but seems little maidenly."

"Too maidenly?" asked Kagome dryly.

"Oh come on. Baby pink is for girls fresh out of the schoolroom. You're not 17 anymore."

"Oh really. I didn't realize. Excuse this wrinkled hag's senile musings. Pray continue." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Now that's not nice." quipped Sango from the chair.

"No, that's fine. A sharp tongue and wit are valued in older women." added Arabelle mischievously.

Kagome gave an unladylike snort. Sango put her head in her hands.

Arabelle snapped her fingers. Aly approached with a vivid shade of scarlet red.

"Too scandalous. Are you sure you're bringing fabric from the pile that I picked out?"

"The one on the left pile?"

"No no. The one on the right!"

Aly ran off to grab fabric from the right pile. Arabelle threw her hands up in the air. "That girl is as dumb as doornail."

"Be nice. She's trying. No one is born knowing everything." Kagome defended the poor girl.

"I was."

"That would explain the huge ego you have there." Kagome remarked drolly. "Besides, she's puts up with you."

Arabelle rolled her eyes. A redfaced Aly returned with armful of fabrics.

"Here we go!"

Arabelle plucked a bolt of burgundy silk from Aly's arms. In rapid succession, Kagome watched in sideline fascination as Arabelle whipped up almost every colour imaginable to hold up to her face. Half the pile was discarded but the pile that met Arabelle's approval was still quite alarming.

"Umm...exactly how many dresses are you going to make?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Your whole wardrobe of course." answered both Sango and Arabelle.

"I only need a few dresses. The Season is almost over."

"That is when there are the most parties!" Sango cried out.

"I'm here solely so I won't embarrass you Sango." Kagome informed her. "I have no intention of re-entering society."

"No matter." Arabelle shrugged airily. "As long you are in London, you will still need gowns for every occasion."

"San-"

"Like you said. You are back in London because of me." Sango injected firmly. "So I will be paying for all these dresses."

"No you won't." Kagome was more than aware of the state of Sango's finances after Kohaku's many expensive doctor bills. "If I'm going to wear these dresses then I will be the one paying for them. I'm just wondering whether all of this will be a waste."

"You can never waste a dress. Even if you go back to the countryside, you still need these dresses for when you come back to visit me right?"

"True." Kagome agreed slowly.

"Then we don't have a problem do we ladies?" Arabelle clapped her hands. She motioned Aly to pick up the pile.

"One more thing Madame." Sango called after her. "We need a ballgown for tonight."

"Sa-"

Sango waved a hand to shut Kagome up.

"That could be arranged. Her first night coming back out right?"

"Yes but small, private affair so the dress don't have to be too lavish."

"I think I have what you need. ALY! BRING THE EMERALD SILK."

Poor Aly was breathing hard by the time she returned with the requested gown. It was a stunning emerald green silk bordered with black ruffles. But it was very obviously a tasteful, somber number for a more mature woman.

"There is no way I can wear this." Kagome gestured to the beautiful gown. "I'm not -"

"Old enough?" Arabelle supplied.

"Exactly."

"I thought we went through this before. You're not a blushing debutante anymore. Your friend here is getting married. If you ask me, you're more than old enough to wear this colour."

"That is true Kagome. You need to show the matrons that you are a new woman. It's perfect for tonight."

Kagome was uncertain but the shimmer of the iridescent silk beguiled her. "I'll try it on." she allowed.

Arabelle smiled. Aly slipped the dress over her head. The silk slid against her skin like a sensual caress. Kagome stifled a sigh. It was good to be wearing silk again. Kagome moved towards the mirror as soon as Aly finished lacing her up.

"I knew it! It's perfect!" exclaimed Sango. And it was. Everything fit perfectly.

If her day dress looked like she was a mature, confident and desirable, this one made her look like a smoldering temptress. The green of the dress brought out the sparkling fire in her sapphire eyes.

Kagome had never worn a dress with such a low décolletage. The corset pushed up her breasts to almost overfilling the bodice. The low décolletage showcased such a well endowed bosom that it could have belonged to any courtesan. It was shocking.

The black ruffles on the sleeves and bodice did not do anything to dissipate that image. Her shoulders were left completely bare. The revealed expanses of smooth skin made her neck looked as long and graceful as a swan's. The black ruffles that she thought would look overdone contrasted dramatically against her ivory skin. Even slightly tan from spending time in the sun, the black made her skin glow like a pearl.

Set with an empire waistline and no petticoats, the skirts flowed like water over her legs. They trailed behind her perfectly like the most well-trained hound with its master. As she walked, the outline of her legs was clearly visible. It was very..scandalous.

Kagome was mesmerized by her reflection. Her reflection looked nowhere like the frightened young girl that fled London years ago. She had changed from the debacle and emerged stronger for it. If anything, this dress with serve as a reminder to everyone attending tonight that Kagome Higurashi was nothing but a new woman.

Kagome met the eyes of Arabelle watching her knowingly in the mirror.

"I'll take the dress."

…


	8. CHAPTER 8

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 8**

Hours later after several more visits to strategic places of necessity, Kagome sat patiently in front of her dresser while Yuri put up her hair. Her maid artfully pinned up her long straight hair and left a few strands in the front to curl. She took the matching ribbon to her dress and threaded it through Kagome's elaborately done hair.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed her door opening. Her mother slipped through the door.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Kagome asked. "We're leaving in 10 minutes."

"I'm not going darling." Lady Akiko stated calmly.

"Why not?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"No. I'm can't keep up with you young people anymore. I'm still tired from our trip back to London."

Kagome suddenly noted the dark smudges under her mother's eyes and the tired lines that were not there before and felt guilty for her harsh words.

"My apologies for not noticing earlier. You should get some rest. Do you want me to stay behind with you?"

Akiko smiled. "Don't worry about me. It's nothing a little rest won't cure. It would be a dreadful shame for you not to go out when Yuri spent so much time getting you ready. The dress is suits you darling."

"Thank you mama."

"I'm done Miss." Yuri took a step back.

Kagome tilted her head back and forth. "It's beautiful. You did a wonderful job. Thank you Yuri."

Yuri blushed at the praise. "My pleasure Miss."

Kagome made to stand up. Akiko stopped her with a touch on her shoulder. Kagome looked up at her mother in askance.

"You're beautiful but you're missing something. Surely such a daring décolletage needs just as daring an adornment."

Akiko reached into her skirts to pull out a box. She handed it to Kagome. She opened the box and gasped. Lying on the royal blue velvet was a flawless trillion cut peridot encircled by a group of small diamonds. She watched it sparkle in the light.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as my daughter."

Akiko unclasped the pearl necklace that Kagome chose to wear for the night. She took the box from Kagome and removed the necklace from its box. She gently placed it around Kagome's neck and secured the clasp. The sparkling light green jewel sat directly above her bosom. Kagome touched the jewel reverently.

"These must have cost a fortune."

"They were your grandmother's. I was planning to give them to you for your twentieth birthday but so many things happened. Then, you've always wanted something for the years following that one."

Kagome stilled. Her twentieth birthday had gone uncelebrated and seemed insignificant in the aftermath of her scandal. She didn't even realize that she was nearly twenty-three now. Arabelle was right. She was _old._

"Now wipe away that forlorn expression on your face." Akiko chided lightly. "They say that jewels bring fire to the wearer but I think my beautiful daughter brings the fire to the jewel. You are a woman now. Your father would have been proud of you."

Lady Akiko placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Have fun tonight. Remember, no one can make you feel inferior without you letting them."

With that, her mother gently closed Kagome's bedroom door behind her.

"Yuri." Kagome called softly.

"Yes miss?"

"Can you please put in my sakura hair pin?"

"Certainly Miss."

….

Kagome sat in the comfortable darkness of her coach. The smart clip-clop of the horses' feet striking the cobblestones rang clearly to her ears. As Sango was the only resident in her house, it was not proper to host a ball in her house due to her unmarried, unchaperoned status. Miroku's residence was no better with him being the sole occupant. He really didn't know a whit about hosting a ball. It was to no one's surprise that tonight's dinner would be held at Miroku's aunt's place. Kagome had never been to Lady Deigner's residence so she was surprised at the sheer mass of carriages lining up to the massive hall. In her mind, she had imagined a small, cozy house with a few carriages parked out in the front. Definitely not the house in front of her that could have passed as a ducal residence. If the sea of carriages were any indication, it appeared that at least half of London deemed to make an appearance.

The carriage door opened. A handsome footman lifted a hand to help her out of the carriage. Smiling her thanks, another one opened the door to the foyer and led her to the drawing room.

The riot of noise blasted her as the footman opened the door.

"Lady Kagome Higurashi." The butler announced.

Kagome immediately felt all eyes fixate on her. And she thought that she was overdressed. She didn't know whether to thank or strangle Sango for her advice on her attire.

_Oh My God._

Kagome took a step forward and the door swung shut ominously behind her. She plastered a smile on her face and looked for best friend in the swarming mass of people. She sincerely hoped that Sango knew where the strong spirits were stashed.

…

"Kagome!"

She turned away to see Sango descend on her. Sango met her with a bright twinkle in her eye. Her best friend was dressed in a dark rose gown done with the old style lace bodice. It suited her perfectly. A smiling Miroku followed closely behind. Sango gave her a tight hug.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't show up tonight!"

"I almost turned around and went home when I saw all the carriages waiting outside the house." Kagome glared at her accusingly. "I thought this was a small affair."

Sango blushed. Miroku spoke up.

"That would be completely my fault." Miroku smiled wryly. "My aunt went a little overboard."

"Miroku!" Kagome said warmly. Miroku came over to give her a demure kiss on her cheek. Kagome stared at him.

"That's it? No groping? No inappropriate touching?"

"You're not my type." Miroku smirked and draped an arm over his fiancée.

Sango looked up at him adoringly and Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"There you are!" boomed a robust matron that looked like she was about to explode out of her dress. "I've been looking for you two for the last 15 minutes! Dinner is about to start and you to have to lead the procession in!" She said briskly.

"I'm not the highest ranking male here so I shouldn't be leading." Miroku stated matter-of-factly.

"Nooo but this ball is to celebrate your engagement to Sango dear here so naturally you two will lead everyone in for dinner." The plump woman shot back.

Sango cleared her throat and jabbed her elbow into Miroku.

"Oof. Yes, my dearest one?" Sango jerked her head towards Kagome. "OH! Auntie, this is Sango's Maid of Honour, Lady Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my aunt, Lady Heliotrope, Dowager Countess of Basal."

Kagome dropped into a low curtsey. "How do you do?" Lady Heliotrope waved her hand.

"Oh none of that. Just call me Auntie like this rascal here does." She reached over and patted Miroku fondly on the chest. "Known this one such he was a little boy. He used to get into so much trouble. Especially when he got it into his head to raid his mother's-"

"Auntie. That is quite enough." Miroku interrupted firmly. "No need to bore the ladies with tales of my childhood."

"Please go on. This sounds quite interesting." Sango spoke up with a twinkle in her eye.

"Please do continue." added Kagome with a matching mischievous grin.

"Auntie. Don't we have to go in for dinner?" pleaded a desperate Miroku.

"Hold on sweettums. This won't take long."

Lady Heliotrope turned back to Kagome and Sango. "Sweettums here got it in his head to raid his mother's closet and jewelry box. He gave his mother the shock of her life when he wandered down in the middle of her tea party in an pink evening gown and covered from head to toe in her jewels. He even got into her cosmetic box and put rouge on his cheeks and lips!"

The girls burst out into laughter. Miroku crossed his arms and plastered a long suffering look on his face.

"Go ahead. Laugh all you like."

"Miroku..." Kagome gasped. "You must have...been...SO PRETTY!"

Kagome clutched at Sango. Sango composed herself and put her hand on Miroku's cheek.

"Oh my poor darling. That must have been so embarrassing."

"Thank you my heart. I knew you would understand." Miroku's face softened as he looked at his fiancée.

"But please don't try on any of my gowns. You'll stretch them."

And promptly burst out into uncontrollable laughter. He looked at Kagome and Sango in disgust as the two friends clutched at each other to stop the other from falling to the floor laughing. More than a few of the guests were starting to look at them curiously.

"Auntie. Look what you did." Miroku gestured to the pair. They were laughing so hard that they actually had tears streaming down their face.

"Oh let them laugh. It is an amusing story." His aunt beamed. "I'll never forget the look on your mother's face when jumped into her lap."

Miroku groaned and covered his face with his hands. He looked skyward.

"Heaven have mercy on me."

His aunt tapped him on the arm. "I think it would be a gentlemanly for you offer them your handkerchief."

Miroku rummaged around in his pockets.

"I only have one."

Lady Heliotrope looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Then go find another one."

Miroku sighed and went to do her bidding.

…..

Dinner was uneventful for the most part. As with the latest fashion, all the guests were seated by alternating sex. Lady Heliotrope sat Miroku at the head of the table with her on his right and Sango on his left. Apparently, as it was their "unofficial" engagement party, the couple should be held in the highest honour _after_ herself. Therefore, she sat on Miroku's right while Sango sat on his left. Continuing down the table was Kohaku who sat on the other side of Sango. Kohaku was deemed healthy enough by the doctor to make a trip to London for the preparations and the wedding. Kagome was placed next to Kohaku and some relative of Miroku's.

The customary inquiries about one's health were stuck in her throat. Next to the vibrantly healthy Sango and Miroku, it was blatantly obvious how poor Kohaku's health was. When the other boys in his age were be wrestling and riding pellmell throughout the countryside causing trouble, he was struggling for his life. Kohaku was still recovering from the long term effects of the pneumonia that almost claimed his life during his childhood. Even though it was obvious that the healing waters in Bath were strengthening his weak lungs, the echo of pain that he endured shone brightly in his eyes.

Kagome had never seen Sango so worried and happy at the same time. Between Sango and herself, they made sure Kohaku was served specially made fare that was much lighter and nutritious than the rest of the food made for the other guests. Kohaku was quietly thankful. He shyly smiled his thanks at the girls and the servants. Kagome felt an ache in her heart for Kohaku. She wished that he could have the health that many people took for granted. As if he sensed the sobriety of her thoughts, he touched her wrist. As she leaned close, he whispered in her ear. "I've never felt better in my life. Thank you."

At that moment, she caught a spark in his eye, telling of immeasurable gratitude and renewed hope for a brighter future. Offering him a bright smile, she squeezed his hand tightly. It was then that she realized that there was a warm hand moving upward on her thigh.

The tender moment ruined, she released Kohaku's hand with a gentle pat. Kagome grabbed the offending hand without a glance and bent the finger back. The hand immediately retracted with a stifled curse. Kohaku touched her hand again.

"Yes?"

"Sango says to watch out for the guy sitting to your left. He's Miroku's cousin."

Kagome forward and glared at Sango who was demurely eating her cutlet and pointedly ignoring Kagome. Kagome turned back towards Kohaku and whispered in his ear.

"Tell your sister that her information would have been appreciated a few minutes earlier and ask her if he's Miroku's best man."

Kohaku looked at her with a question in his eye. "Well, if he isn't the best man then he wouldn't need his hand if I break it _accidentally_."

Kohaku nodded solemnly but Kagome didn't miss his faint smile of amusement. He faithfully relayed her message to Sango. Sango snorted into her food.

"Sango says you're free to do as you wish."

Kagome winked at Sango who was watching her now. Sango gave her a wink back in return. Miroku watched their exchange suspiciously from across the table. Kagome gave him an innocent smile before turning to his cousin sitting on her left.

Kagome turned and gave her dinner partner her most charming smile. She touched his arm and beckoned him to come closer.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm Sango's maid of honour and I have been informed by the authorities that you won't be needing your hands in the ceremony. So if you touch me inappropriately one more time, I'll be making sure that you won't be able to hold a fork properly for the next 6 months, never mind fondle another woman. Understood?"

Kagome blasted him another smile and returned to her dinner. The poor man didn't stand a chance.

...

After dinner, everyone went into the ballroom for the second part of the evening. Four years ago, Kagome would have been to the first to the dance floor. Despite her great love for dancing and many invitations, she was hesitant to pick her first dance partner of the night. As expected of a relative of Miroku, her scorned dinner partner was among her most ardent admirers. Before she made her choice, the first set had begun. Deciding to sit until the next set, she moved off to the side. To her chagrin, her small coterie followed her across the ballroom.

She was still surrounded and nowhere closer to reaching a decision by the end of first set. It was then one particularly stubborn man shoved his way to the front.

"May the groom have this dance with the Maid of Honour?" drawled Miroku the eternal charmer with his hand extended to Kagome.

She gratefully took the offered handn and walked away from her grumbling admirers.

"Thank you." She said as they took their place for the Quadrille. "I never thought I'd get away from all of them."

"I always seem to be rescuing you from awkward situations." Miroku mentioned thoughtfully.

"You need to find someone to full your post of "Knight in Shining Armour" now that you're going to be busy keeping Sango out of trouble." Kagome teased lightly.

"Done. How about that cousin of mine sitting next to you at dinner?"

"He's just like you."

"An irresistible charmer?"

"Nope. Can't keep his hands to himself!"

"How can we resist?" Miroku added devilishly.

"And just like you, my threats of breaking bones seemed to have encouraged him."

"Good man. He knows that all the ones worth keeping need to be pursued diligently." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Miroku offered his arm to her as the set ended. Like a perfect gentlemen, he escorted her off the dance floor to where Sango was waiting with Kohaku.

"Thank you for the dance Sir Miroku." Kagome curtseyed.

"My pleasure and sincere gratitude for not fainting on me this time Lady Kagome." Miroku gave her a full bow and a smirk as Kagome smacked him in the arm. He turned to his lady love. "Now my fair lady. Will you grant me this waltz?"

"Since you asked so nicely..." Kagome smiled wistfully after the couple.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Kohaku?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Kagome had a refusal prepared but then she regarded Kohaku thoughtfully. For the first time of all evening, she saw him as a recovering young man and not an invalid.

"Why I'd love to."

...

After dancing a few more sets with Kohaku, she accepted a few more offers from random relatives of Sango and Miroku here and there. By the eighth dance, she waved off any more invites. Despite their begging, she detached herself from her following by pleading exhaustion.

She left the last one in the ballroom and headed towards the back of the house where a lady's refreshing room would be set up. As she entered the dark hallway, she felt a sense of nostalgia. A faint memory of the hallways of another house that led her to a darkened library...

_"You missed a spot," He reached out a slender, long finger to brush at her bottom lip. "So soft," he murmured before he kissed her._

Kagome shook her head and continued down the hallway. _Foolish _she chastised herself. Only a girl would fawn over a memory like a moonstruck calf. A lot of things happened in a year. _Never mind four years._ She doubted that he was still unmarried. A prime catch like him would have capitulated to the matchmaking matrons of the ton long before she came back. Kagome smiled softly at the idea of the proud Ice Duke waging war against the matrons. The matrons would have put on fashionable helmets and spotted gowns. It would be the new height of fashion! Kagome practically laughed aloud. She was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she almost missed the flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. All ridiculous notions she as thinking of before flew out of her head. He had turned down another corridor while she had taken the main hall. Before she knew what she was doing, Kagome was already turning around to follow him.

She had no idea where he was going. As this was the first time she came to Lady Heliotrophe's residence, she did not how the house was laid out. If the split in the corridors was any indication, they should be in another wing of the house. Racking up her knowledge of other grand houses, they should be heading towards a drawing room. For all she knew, he could be meeting a lady for a evening tryst. She reached another split in the corridors and he was nowhere to be seen.

Just as she convinced herself that the flash of silver hair was just a product of her overactive imagination, she was pushed up roughly against the wall.

"Why are you following me. Haven't you had enough?" the voice demanded gruffly and seized her mouth in a brutal kiss.

It was nothing like their first encounter. Her hands were pinned above her head and she was completely at his mercy. She could fell his hard length pressed against her. His mouth was rough on hers. He forced his tongue ruthlessly into her soft mouth. He invaded with the finesse of a barbarian invader intent on ravaging and burning villages. There was nothing arousing about this at all. Kagome felt trapped and she couldn't breathe. Memories of the night that she tried so hard to forget were rising to the surface.

_Kagome pushed away at him but he was too strong. His tongue forced his way past her lips to invade her tender mouth. She was drowning._

She tried to free her hands but his grip was as tight as an iron vise. She squirmed and tried to buck him off her but he only pressed himself into her harder.

_She had promised herself that she would never let herself be a victim again._

Panic rising, she tried to nail him in the crotch with her knee. The blasted man dodged it and inserted a hard thigh between her thigh. Feeling completely helpless and drowning, she bit his tongue.

Finally, he pushed away himself from her with a curse. Breathing heavily, he glared at her with lust and loathing. Kagome sank to the floor brokenly in a heap. Memories from her night were still running rampage over her mind. Then things snapped together in her mind.

Staring at her assailant, she was completely befuddled.

"Who in the bloody nine hells are you?" she cried.

…


	9. CHAPTER 9

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 9**

The stranger in front of her was not Lord Sesshoumaru, the Duke of Westin. He had the same silver hair and golden eyes but from there, the differences ended. Where the Ice Duke was cold, aloof and sophisticated, this man looked like he was barely civilized. From his high cheekbones to the stubborn set of his chin, there was no room for questions about this man's noble lineage. Beyond that, he looked an impostor in fine clothing.

It wasn't everyday that Kagome saw a man dressed in harsh unrelieved black. The only colour in his evening attire was the crumpled blood red cravat at his throat. The cut of his evening attire spoke of the finest that money could buy. It was more of the way that he wore his clothes. Lord Sesshoumaru wore his clothing with impeccable pride and self assurance. This man in front of her oozed an aura of barely leashed _rawness_. Even his hair defiled fashion. Instead of neatly tying it back, he left his hair loose. Two wide sidelocks draped in front of his face like curtain bell pulls. Kagome could barely restrain herself from reaching out to pull those two locks of hair out of his face.

The most important thing was that she had absolute _never_ seen him before in her life. Kagome was up to neck high in hot water except this time there would be no Miroku to fish her out. _Bloody hell..._

...

Inuyasha, Earl of Westwood, could not believe his ears. First, Kikyou used him and then made a fool of him by breaking off their engagement. As if that wasn't bad enough, she decided that he wasn't worth an explanation in person. She left his engagement ring and a short note informing him of her decision. She had a "change of mind." as she put it. He had to find out from the gossips that she ran off with another man to Gretna Green. To top it off, she had complained more than once of the dreadful Scottish weather she endured in her childhood and adamantly refused to live at his estate in Scotland post-wedding. Apparently, the lure of being a Marchioness was enough to quell any complaints about bad weather.

Now here she was sitting on the floor looking some poor maiden. Looking all pretty and hurt in her deep emerald green skirts. Even in her fast descent to the floor, her skirts were spread out becomingly around her. When he first sensed someone following him, he had hid around the corner to see who it was. When he saw her face, he couldn't leash the rage from bursting its dam. He grabbed her and demanded what she was doing.

One look at her wide startled eyes, he knew he had already forgiven her. He couldn't seem to stop himself from kissing her like he always did. He tried to be gentle with her but then her lack of passion angered him all the more. Kikyou had never failed to rise to the occasion.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she shouted.

Now she looked more like the fiery minx that he knew. By Gods, she was magnificent in her wrath. Blue eyes snapping with fire and cheeks flushed red, he was transported back to the time that he fell so hard for her. _NO! _He mentally snapped at himself. She hurt him enough. There was no way that he will be falling under her spell again. Besides, she was a married woman now. She had a husband to cater to her wants and _needs_. Inuyasha covered his head in his heads and almost moaned aloud at the sudden redirection of his thoughts.

"MISTER! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION AND I EXPECT IT TO BE ANSWERED!"

"Mister?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kikyou. "What game are you planning at madam? Who am I? We've gone way beyond the proper "mister". Greetings ex-lover would probably be closer to the truth."

He ran his eyes insolently down her figure. He tried not to stare at her hair that had escaped from their carefully pinned confines during their confrontation. The tips of her silk tresses caressed the barely exposed mounds of her breasts.

"Taking a clue from your appearance tonight, you probably have a proposal to lure me back into your bed." _Keep yourself detached. _Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"LOVER?" she screeched.

Inuyasha covered his poor abused ears with his hands. This was the part that he had not missed at all. Whether first thing in the morning or late at night, Inuyasha rather get dragged by a horse than have her scream at him again.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'D NEVER TAKE YOU FOR A LOVER." she continued in the same terrible pitch.

And strapped to a pole to be beaten with a sword by his bastard of a brother Inuyasha amended. Whatever to make her stop. Inuyasha had always wondered whether she had some connection to legendary harpies of ancient Greek mythology. He began to see black spots from behind his closed eyelids. Miraculously, she stopped screaming at him. What he saw when he opened his eyes was even more tramuatizing. She completely filled his vision with her hands on her hips. Her anger had been replaced without something much worse than her ire. "Why are you lying on the floor like that?"

_Curiosity_. Inuyasha wanted to die.

...

Kagome had never been so furious in her life. Instead of the tender reunion or some recollection of her, she was mauled by a stranger and then accused of coming here to proposition him instead of it being the other way around! Summoning her inner Amazon to the surface, she charged into battle with the offender of her honour. She let him have it. Only when she paused in her litany did she realize that her target was nowhere to be seen. Anger rising anew, she was ready to find him and tear him to pieces. Just as suddenly as her anger was invoked, it fled at the sight of the grown man curled up in fetal position on the floor with his hands over his ears and his eyes clutched shut.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she stood over him with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you lying on the floor like that?"

The blasted man cracked an eyelid to peer up at her. Mortification filled his eyes as he scooted back to get away from her.

"You know you have that effect on me. You make me sick, _Kikyou." _he sneered. Then he look at her warily with his hands not very far away from his ears.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled. "MY NAME IS NOT KIKYOU."

He frantically scrambled off the floor and stood up to this full height. Kagome only came up to his chin. Unfazed with his height advantage, Kagome advanced on him. "I AM NOT KIKYOU. MY NAME IS KAGOME. KA. GOME."

She punctuated each syllable of her name with a sharp jab into his chest. "DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME."

He looked at her thoughtfully and smirked. "Sure, sure, you're not Kikyou. I'd call you whatever I want. I do remember you being more beautiful. Old age has not been kind on you."

Kagome gasped in shocked outrage. She slapped him so hard that his head snapped to one side.

"That was for insulting me."

Then she nailed him in the family jewels that he was so proud of.

"And that was for mauling me."

She wiped her mouth contemptuously and sweep out of the room. She did not once look back at the pitiful moaning figure cupping himself on the floor.

...

Kagome stalked out of the hallway and went to the foyer. All previous thoughts of refreshing herself in the ladies' room were banished by her single minded determination to get home. That barbarian had completely ruined her evening. She had more than enough. Kagome fulfilled her promise by making an appearance and now she's going home.

"Bring my carriage to the front." she growled at a startled footman. The poor man scrambled to summon her carriage.

Moving her attention to another footman, she snarled. "Tell Lady Sango that Lady Kagome is going home and that she won't be attending any more of her "little parties"."

"Yes, my lady." The man bowed solemnly to her and departed to do her biding. Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as another footman appeared with her cloak. She nodded her thanks briskly before sweeping out of the foyer into the clear evening.

...

Miroku strode in the foyer looking for Kagome. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why the hell Kagome would have departed so quickly. He was quite startled when he saw his best friend, Inuyasha, hobble down the hallway.

"What happened to you, man?" Miroku inquired. "You look like Sesshoumaru thrashed you a good one."

Inuyasha growled at him. "Like that bastard can touch me. I'll make him swallow his balls the next time he dares to show his face."

"So then?"

"I'm not telling you." Inuyasha sulked.

"Alright." Miroku raised his hands in placatingly. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a woman walk by in an emerald gown, would you?"

"THAT'S what I wanted to talk to you about. What the fuck were you thinking to invite Kikyou to your engagement party?"

"What? Kikyou? I never invited Kik-" Miroku looked at him with growing horror. "Oh my God. Please tell me she wasn't wearing a sakura hairpin."

"How do I know? All I know was that the way she was dressed, she was ripe for bedding."

Miroku moaned and covered his head with his hands.

"You didn't maul her did you?"

"What do you think I am? Why do you both think I'm some sort of beast that goes around mauling women?"

"Oh my God. Kagome said that you mauled her? Sango is going to kill me."

"When have you become so whipped?"

"Who's whipped?" Sango's icy voice cut through the men's conversation. Miroku paled at the sound of his fiancée's voice. He went down on one knee in front of her.

"Sango darling. You will still marry me no matter what happens right?" he pleaded.

"Depends what." Sango replied suspiciously.

"How about for having stupid friends?" Miroku said hopefully.

"That one I knew about when I first agreed to marry you."

"Hey!" Inuyasha said indignantly. "I'm not stupid."

"Yes, you are." The pair said in union.

"Thank God." Miroku dusted off his pants and placed a kiss on Sango's cheek.

"KEH."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the couple to finish their discussion. Eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting in the hallway, Sango was taken aback at Inuyasha's bedraggled appearance.

"What happened to Inuyasha? Did he get lose to Sesshoumaru again?"

"HEY! I DID NOT LOSE TO SESSHOUMARU. WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE? I WHIPPED HIS ASS THE LAST TIME HE CAME AROUND. ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME?"

Both Sango and Miroku ignored him.

"That's what I was trying to find out before you joined us."

"Then what's when the theatrics?"

Miroku picked at his jacket nervously. "From the little I gleaned from Inuyasha, it has something to do with Kagome."

"Kikyou." Inuyasha corrected stubbornly. Miroku rolled her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Sango ran forward and grabbed Inuyasha by his sidelocks. Inuyasha yelped in pain. "You did not force yourself on her DID YOU? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"LET GO OF ME." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku came forward to restrain his fiancée who was trying to inflict bodily harm on Inuyasha. "Now, my heart. Let the poor man tell his side of the story before you kill him."

"HEY!" Inuyasha was ignored again.

"I'm giving you a minute before I let her go." Miroku stated calmly.

"What's with you women? So violent."

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha." growled Sango. "I won't hesitate to hurt Miroku to get to you if hurt Kagome."

Miroku blanched but the brave man only tightened his grip on his fiancée.

"You can't blame me. She looks like Kikyou. She dresses like Kikyou. Therefore she is Kikyou."

"Kagome looks NOTHING like Kikyou. You are letting your memories confuse you."

"She could be Kikyou's twin." Inuyasha insisted.

"Sango. You can't argue with his logic. Kagome does have an uncanny resemblance to Kikyou." Sango glared at him. Miroku smiled weakly. "Continue Inuyasha. So what did you do to her?"

"I only kissed her and then she bit me. SHE BIT ME!"

"OK! Let me go. I heard enough. He has to die." snarled Sango.

"Now tell me why I shouldn't let her go Inuyasha?"

"Because I didn't do anything wrong."

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG?" screeched Sango. Both men winced.

"You totally deserve anything Sango does to you." Miroku released Sango.

Inuyasha backpedalled away from the furious woman but Sango was too fast. She grabbed his ear and pulled it down to her.

"I have known Kagome all my life and she has a good reason to not want to come back to London. But she came back anyways FOR ME. I don't care if you have to grovel or cut your balls out and hand it to her on a platter. You will go to her first thing tomorrow morning and beg for her forgiveness."

"It's not my fault she looks like Kikyou."

Sango tightened her grip on his ear.

"Alright! Alright! Just LET GO!"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Sango let go of his ear. Inuyasha rubbed his abused appendage tenderly. "So, what happens if I don't apologize?" Inuyasha asked sourly.

"I'll cut off your balls and hand them to her myself." Inuyasha paled. "By the way Inuyasha, this is for ruining Kagome and my evening."

Sango kneed him in the groin faster than either men could react. Miroku cringed in sympathy for his friend. "If you feel so sorry for Inuyasha, you can join him on the floor. He is your friend after all."

Miroku immediately wiped his face clean and turned to follow Sango back into the ballroom. Before he did, he squatted down to his best friend who was groaning on the floor.

"You better apologize and do it well or you'll be spending the rest of your life on the floor."

Inuyasha only groaned.

...

For the first time in ages, Kagome had a night of thankfully dreamless sleep. She felt like some sort of burden had been taken off her shoulders. In a way, her being able to take control of her nasty encounter with that man in the hallway was given her a new sense of empowerment. She was defenseless in the past but that would be no more. Kagome had been practicing the simple self-defense techniques that her old riding master taught her.

Kagome knew that her coming back to London would not be easy but she definitely had not expected to be accosted by one of Kikyou's old lovers! Even though Kikyou was now living far away in some drafty Scottish castle, she would still plagued Kagome's life. It seemed as if Kikyou's influence was far reaching. She hoped that Kikyou's husband, Lord Naraku the Marquis of Tisdale, would be smart enough to keep her away from London for the rest of her life.

Ringing for Yuri, she selected a daygown of pale yellow. It reminded her of the gentle sunshine of the countryside. She had been back to London for less two days and she was already yearning for the country. Kagome wished that Sango's wedding would come faster. A month already started to seem like an eternity from her point of view. Shaking off her depressing train of thoughts, Kagome went downstairs to break her fast.

…..


	10. CHAPTER 10

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 10**

Her mother was nowhere to be seen. It was not a surprise due to the late hour that Kagome had woken up. Kagome stifled a yawn and looked at the clock. Already half past eleven, it was definitely past the mark where someone could call it morning. Despite Kagome's heart belonging back in at her family manor on the countryside, her body was quickly adapting to the ton hours. She had spent an hour last night just fuming over her unexpected encounter in the hallway. Kagome didn't want to admit it but she was quite shaken by the rude wake up call back to reality. She had been away from the strictures of the ton for too long. Just her rash headlong rush into the hallway could have ruined her already tattered reputation if anyone had seen her.

As her scandal happened four years earlier, most of the ton would have already moved on but the matrons would still be keeping a close eye on her. Such a transgression would have her ostracized from polite society for the rest of her life. The worst thing was that ruination spread like a contagious disease. Kagome knew that from bitter firsthand experience. Sango's association to Kagome would have gotten her shunned along with Kagome. Her wedding would be completely ruined if the significant portion of the ton that Lady Heliotrope will inevitably invite decided not to show up. Kagome made up her mind to make Miroku take that odious man off the guest list to avoid any more unpleasant confrontations.

Yes, that is exactly what she will do. She went made a detour to the library to grab pen and paper before digging into her breakfast. Kagome buttered a piece of toast and stared at the blank paper. What would be the best way of making her displeasure known? She was still nibbling thoughtfully at her toast when Sango was shown into the dining room.

"Kagome." greeted Sango.

Kagome looked up from her note. "Here you are! Now you can spare me the task of penning a note to Miroku. I insist -."

"You really don't have to say anything." interrupted Sango. "I really must apologize for Inuyasha's inexcusable behavior."

"Sango -"

"No, Kagome. Let me finish. He was completely in the wrong and will be coming to apologize in person later today."

"He really doesn't need to for I don't even want to see his face."

"Lord Tashio and Lord Karlise are here to see you miss." Wateri said to Kagome.

"Please admit Lord Karlise and send Lord Tashio on his way." Kagome replied flippantly while reaching for another piece of toast.

"Well, good morning, dear Kagome! You're looking as beautiful as ev-."

"Flatteries first thing in the morning is like having sweets for breakfast. You're welcome here but please leave your friend on the doorstep." Kagome replied without looking up from her task of buttering her toast.

Miroku winced. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today didn't she."

Sango immediately started making frantic motions of drawing her hand across her throat.

"Oh cease your flapping Sango. You can't save Miroku if he plans to dig his own grave." Kagome looked up at Miroku. "My grievance is not with you so please take your companion away. I'm in no mood to accept apologies."

Miroku eyed the butter knife in Kagome's hand uneasily. "I'm sure you can tell him that yourself!"

And promptly grabbed Sango and dashed out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" hissed Sango.

"Nowhere." Miroku turned around and put his ear to the door.

"Great minds think alike." murmured Sango.

"And that's why you're marrying me, darling."

Sango gave him a beatific smile and placed her ear to the door. The couple was silent as they both listened to what was happening inside the dining room.

...

"I don't want to see your face. You can show yourself out." Kagome said to the shadow at the corner of her eye before taking a sip of her tea.

The figure was silent.

"Do you not understand english? I-do-not-want-to-see-you and most definitely will not be accepting your apology. So save us both some time and leave."

Kagome dismissed him with a flick of her wrist.

"Who said that I came here to apologize?" he said gruffly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow in his direction and spooned some eggs onto her plate. "You're a brave one aren't you? How dare you show your face in my house if you didn't here to apologize. Don't dare tell me that you have another offer for me."

"You don't have what it takes to be a mistress."

"I thought we covered this before. I have absolutely no wish to be your mistress. To imply such is an insult."

"I thought we covered this before." he imitated Kagome in a falsetto. "Kikyou is more beautiful than you."

"Obviously this is not true or you would not have mistaken me for Kikyou."

"As you said yourself. I was mistaken and under the influence of alcohol." Inuyasha lied smoothly.

Kagome began seeing red. "How dare you come under the guise of apologizing to insult me in my own house!"

"The guise of apologizing?" he scoffed. "I did no such thing. You were the one under the wrong impression. I'm only here because Miroku dragged me over here first thing in the morning." He paused. "In fact, he dragged me out before I even had a chance to eat breakfast."

Before Kagome knew what was happening, the insolent man seated himself at _her breakfast table_ and helped himself to a piece of _her toast._ The crimson tide of rage rose and completely obscured all rational thought. Seeing him sitting there eating as if he had all the right in the world to _be there_ made her blood boil. Kagome slammed down her teacup.

"I'm going to ask you for the last time to leave."

"Hmm.."

He polished off his last bit of the toast and reached for another piece. Kagome stood up and slammed her hand down on the last piece of toast. Inuyasha slowly raised his eyes to meet her burning ones.

"Let go of my piece of toast."

"No."

Inuyasha pulled the plate from under Kagome's hand. Kagome stumbled and lost her balance. She barely saved herself from falling by grabbing her chair and the edge of the table. In the process, her tea sloshed over her cup and soaked the edge of her pale yellow sleeve. She watched in silence as the tea spread on her pale fabric. Kagome looked up to see him nonchalantly nibbling on the piece of toast. Her handprint was deeply imprinted on the crusty bread but it did not seem to faze him a bit. He didn't even bother to ask if she was alright. In fact, he wasn't even _looking_ at her.

….

A cold fury settled over her. She watched the next couple moments unfold as if she was outsider. Her body seemed to act of its own volition as it reached for the dish of eggs on the table. Feeling the hardboiled egg in her hand, she let it fly. Kagome saw the widening of his eyes before it hit him on the forehead. The egg bounced off his head and cracked open as it hit the table.

Both of the two lone occupants in the dining room froze and stared at the cracked egg on the table. Inuyasha slowly looked up at her shocked face. To his consternation, she began to tremble. Despite the throbbing pain in his forehead, he was worried that she may have finally lost it. Inuyasha could never stand the sight of a woman's tears. He began to become anxious when her entire body shook uncontrollably. It looked like the onslaught of tears was inevitable. He didn't think that it made sense considering the fact that he was the injured party. Inuyasha practically jumped out of his seat when she burst out laughing. He thought that she finally lost it. Seeing her bent over in laughter and one finger pointing at the throbbing place on his forehead, he easily deduced what put her in her hysterics.

With cool calculation, he peeled the cracked egg while he watched his adversary clutch her stomach in laughter. She was too busy alternating between laughing and crying to pay attention to what he was doing. Throwing the egg up and down to get the feel of it, he threw it at her with all this strength. The hard boiled egg hit her hard between the eyes and knocked her onto her backside. All humour faded from her eyes as she found herself on the floor. Bits of cooked egg white and yolk decorated the front of her yellow dress and the floor around her. Inuyasha brushed off his hands and his lapels as if congratulating himself on a task well done.

Seething, Kagome jumped up and grabbed a bowl of porridge and a spoon. Inuyasha grabbed a plate as his shield.

"Don't do it." he warned.

"Or what?" Kagome challenged him. "You'd ravish me? Now that I know what you are, I won't be such an easy target this time."

"What am I?"

"A good for nothing scoundrel!"

With that, Kagome unleashed her attack. Using the spoon as a catapult, she launched spoonful or porridge at Inuyasha. Most of it ended up on the back wall due to Inuyasha's apparent talent for dodging and blocking flying missiles with irritating ease. The cocky bounder actually had the gall to struck a pose with his shield after each successful block. Setting up a trap, she hurled three spoonfuls in rapid succession. He successfully blocked the first but took the other two remaining spoonfuls to the face and the neck. Kagome crowed in triumph as the porridge plopped onto his crumpled cravat. Inuyasha stripped off his cravat angrily and wiped his face with it. He threw it off to the side disgustedly.

"Playing dirty aren't you." he said grimly. "I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're a woman."

"Just try it." she taunted him.

Kagome threw a plate of kippers at him while Inuyasha grabbed a plate of grilled tomatoes. Inuyasha threw the slices at her and Kagome easily evaded them all.

She tsked at him. "Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to waste food?"

"Keep my mother out of this." he growled and retaliated with another bowl of porridge. Kagome dove out of the way. The fine china bowl shattered and spots of porridge joined the bits of egg on her dress.

"Not the china!" she shrieked.

"You started it." he retorted childishly.

"That's it!"

Kagome loaded herself up with more ammo from the table. The two combatants were so engrossed in their fight that they did not notice the door easing open.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Sango.

"We need to stop them." Miroku stated simply.

"Yes. You can go in and do that, my brave knight." said Sango sarcastically. "Do you really want to go in there?"

Miroku winced. "No."

He quickly closed the door as a part of the centerpiece hit the wall next to his head.

"We need to find Lady Higurashi. NOW."

…**.**

"DESPICABLE OAF!" screamed Kagome as she threw the plastic grapes on the side table.

"OLD GRASPING HARRIDAN!" Inuyasha screamed right before he threw a plastic orange at her.

With most of the things on the table already thrown, they both dived for the remaining dish of jam on the table. They ensued into a tug-of-war. Too intent on each other, they were oblivious to the door opening behind them. Lady Higurashi stood in the doorway with her mouth open. Miroku and Sango cautiously peeped from behind her.

"Kag-" Lady Higurashi started.

"LET GO!" shouted Inuyasha.

"SO YOU CAN THROW IT AT ME?"

"KAGOME MIZUKI SAKURA HIGURASHI. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Lady Higurashi shouted.

Inuyasha startled and let go of the plate. Kagome had put all of her weight into her little tug-of-war with Inuyasha so when he let go, she fell backwards for the second time of today. Everyone watched in fascinated horror as the glob of jam flew through the air to land directly in front of Lady Higurashi. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Lady Higurashi looked at the glob of jam with distaste.

"What's the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Kagome quickly scrambled up from the floor.

"I can explain."

"There is absolutely no explaining for you to do. You are a lady and is expected to act accordingly." Lady Higurashi snapped. "And you young man. Why are you attired as such without a cravat at your throat?"

Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably and looked around frantically for his discarded cravat. He spied it on the floor alongside of a stray piece of bacon. He quickly tied the less than pristine cravat around this throat. Another time, Kagome would have chortled with glee at the sight of the proud man donning a cravat that was spotted with jam, tea and other miscellaneous foods.

"My sincere apologies, Madam." Inuyasha said stiffly.

Kagome snorted. Her mother sent her a warning look.

"What are you doing in my house at this hour of the day?" Lady Higurashi asked calmly as if she was meeting him for the first time instead of standing in middle of a food-splatttered dining room.

He twitched. Miroku stepped in for him.

"He came over to apologize to Lady Kagome for mol-"

Sango stepped onto Miroku's foot.

"What my fiance means is that Inuyasha came over to inquire after Kagome's health after her abrupt departure last night. Isn't that right, Miroku?"

Miroku's face was pale.

"Of course, darling." Then he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Now would you please remove your foot?"

"Then shut up and stop digging your own grave," she hissed back.

Sango turned back to their audience as if their brief exchange of words did not happen. Lady Higurashi looked at Sango skeptically. Sango smiled back sweetly.

"So. What happened last night, Lord?"

Lady Higurashi paused and looked at Inuyasha to fill in the blank.

"Inuyasha, Madam."

"You wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha Tashio, Earl of Westwood, Kikyou's intended betrothed?"

Inuyasha winced. "Yes, that would be me."

Kagome looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe that this man before her was the same man betrothed to Kikyou. This certainly explained his fury last night when he mistaken her for Kikyou. Kagome pitied him for being jilted by Kikyou but he was still a long way from being forgiven. Seeing him now, she understood why Kikyou had left him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Go up to your room and change. I will talk to you shortly."

"Yes mother."

Kagome curtseyed and turned to Inuyasha. "Don't think that I have forgiven you."

"I don't need your forgiveness."

"So be it."

Kagome gave him the direct cut and left the room.

...

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's back until she disappeared him the room. He clenched his fist in anger.

"Lord Inuyasha?"

"Yes Madam."

"Please take yourself away from this house. If there is a need of any apologies, please do so in a less -" Lady Higurashi took a look around the room. "Volatile manner."

"I have no apologies to make except for one to you. Please send the bill to me for the cleaning of this room."

"Do not worry about it. It is not completely your fault. I am more than aware that Kagome has a very nasty temper when she is provoked."

"And a nasty aim." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"I believe she got that from her father." Lady Higurashi said with a twinkle in her eye. "Even so, Kagome has a good heart. Please return again later this afternoon to talk with her. I believe it will be good for her to continue an acquaintance with you."

Inuyasha looked up in surprise.

"Sincerely, Madam. I will return later at 4 o'clock." Inuyasha sketched a crisp bow and moved towards the door.

"And Lord Inuyasha?"

He paused. "Yes?"

"Remember that Kagome is not Kikyou. For the sake of the rest of the rooms, please do not throw things next time."

Inuyasha nodded. He shot Miroku a nasty look before leaving the room.

"Oooh..that was a nasty look."

"You deserved it. What were you thinking about bringing Inuyasha to apologize when he clearly had no intention of doing so?"

"Apologize for what?" asked Lady Higurashi.

Sango sighed. "Lady Higurashi. Inuyasha mistaken Kagome for Kikyou last night and there may have been a less than pleasant confrontation."

"I would believe so." Lady Higurashi said drily. "With Kagome's lively reaction, I assume that I do not have to release the banns?"

Sango blushed. "I do not believe so."

"I'll leave the rest for them to figure out." Lady Higurashi sighed. "This room is a mess."

"We should have known not to leave them alone." Sango apologized. "We will pay for the repairs for this room."

"But Sango-"

Sango shook her head. "I insist. And it will be Miroku who will be paying for it."

"What?" Miroku burst out.

"It is your fault for having an idiot as your best man. If he wasn't your best man, we could have just taken him off the wedding list and be done with it. But nooo, he's your best friend." Sango said scathingly.

"Yes! YES! I will pay for it." Miroku agreed hastily.

"Then I accept. Will the two of you be returning this afternoon as well?"

"For sure, if not just to keep the peace."

The couple made their farewells and left the room. Soon, it was only Lady Higurashi in the room. She sighed once again and surveyed the damage. She eyed a particularly mangled piece of tomato stuck onto the wall. Porridge and tea splattered another part of the wall. Wateri walked into the room and did a double take.

"Yes, Wateri. Please summon the maids and the footmen. This one will be taking several buckets of water."

Then Lady Higurashi picked up her skirts and walked gingerly out of the room.

...


	11. CHAPTER 11

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 11**

Kagome was stripped and put into a bathtub of water by the time that her mother made it to her room.

Her mother entered the room and sat down on one of the straight back chairs in the room. Lady Akiko didn't speak and just looked at Kagome.

"Mother, I-"

Lady Akiko raised a hand. Kagome fell silent.

"Kagome. You are no longer a child. I cannot and _will not_ punish you like a wayward child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar." Lady Akiko paused to take a breath. "As you are well aware, this morning's behavior is absolutely unacceptable."

Kagome sheepishly slid lower in her tub of water.

"I do not what happened between you and Lord Inuyasha and I _do not want _to know. I trust that you are old enough to make decisions on your own. Whatever misunderstanding happened last night is up to you and him to work out like the adults that you are."

Catching Kagome's eye, she continued, "I expect you to be no less than the lady I raised you to be and graciously accept his apology when he comes over again this afternoon."

Kagome's head shot up from the waterline. "WHAT? He's coming again?"

"Yes. I asked him to come."

Kagome groaned and looked up towards the ceiling for guidance.

"Kagome..." warned her mother.

"Yes, mother. I will act with the proper decorum expected of an Earl's daughter and accept his apology graciously."

"And forgive him."

"And forgive him." Kagome sighed.

Lady Akiko stood up. "Now since that is cleared up, I'm going to visit an old friend of mine. I won't be home for dinner tonight. And when I do come back. I expect the house to be in the same condition that I left it in."

"Yes, mother."

Then someone knocked softly on the door. "Come in." called out Kagome.

Yuri opened the door and dipped a curtsey to Lady Akiko. "My lady, Wateri says that Lord Inuyasha sent over 3 footman and 4 maids to help with the cleaning."

"Perfect. Tell Wateri to show them to the dining room. I'll come down shortly myself."

Lady Akiko turned back to Kagome. "He's trying."

Kagome sank lower into the tub until only her eyes showed as her mother left her room.

"Miss?"

Kagoome bobbled out of the water.

"Yes, Yuri?"

"Would you like to come out of your bath now?"

"No. Just give me a few more minutes."

With that, Kagome took a deep breath and completely disappeared beneath the soapy bubbles.

...

"Sir! Please don't go in there. The master is -"

The door flung over and a furious Miroku was outlined in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry, my lord." mumbled his valet, Myouga. "I couldn't stop-"

"Nothing short of a beautiful woman could stop him. I'll call for you when I am done."

"Yes, my lord."

Myouga bowed his way out the door.

"So what are you doing here, you pervert?" asked Inuyasha crossly. "Isn't it enough for you to peek at women when they bathe?"

"I have no interest in being scarred for life by the sight of your naked body." retorted Miroku. "And it's not like you have anything that I don't have."

"Actually I do." replied Inuyasha dryly.

He pointed to the top of his head where his creamy white ears were now revealed.

"Ah...The ladykillers." Miroku smirked. "Too bad you can't show them in public."

"Yeaa...I could imagine the ruckus that would cause." Inuyasha leaned back in his tub. "So what's so important that you couldn't wait until I finished my bath?"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha raised any eyebrow. "You've added another woman into your harem? Does Sango know about this?"

"What are you talking about?" Miroku stated coldly. "Do not slander Kagome in front of me. That woman has been through more than anyone ever should."

"Been through what? A top secret training regiment started from childhood to cultivate a deadly throw with accuracy and power?"

"You have no idea." growled Miroku.

"I have no idea? _You_ have no idea how hard it is to get tomato smears out of my hair. My clothes were so stained beyond saving that Myouga burned them."

"As if you ever cared about clothes."

"I do now!"

"Then have you thought about how much the china that you broke this morning worth?"

Inuyasha fell silent.

"It wasn't their family set was it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course it was!" Miroku said exasperatedly. "What else would a family with as esteemed as the Higurashi's use?"

"Ah."

Inuyasha looked away.

"Glad that you finally realized." Miroku took a seat on a chair close by. "I'm paying for all the damages done to the dining room but some things can't be replaced." Miroku gave him the hairy eyeball. "I still do not know what possessed you to act like such a child."

Inuyasha opened his mouth but Miroku kept going. "Who am I kidding, this is exactly what you would do. One would expect an Earl to act with more dignity befitting of your station."

Inuyasha growled at him.

"This is as much of your fault as mine. You dragged me to her house even though you _knew_ I had no intention of apologizing to _that woman_-"

Miroku cut in. "Her name is Kagome and she is one of the sweetest, kindest and most loyal women I have ever known. Do not compare her to Kikyou and_ do not_ use that tone when you're talking about her."

"Wow. She has you wrapped around her finger." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Like I said before, Kagome has been through a lot and she definitely does not need you to make her life any more complicated than it is."

"You keep talking about her past. What happened to her to make you defend her so?"

Miroku hesitated. "It's not my story to tell." he said finally.

"Then what is the point of you coming over here today?" Inuyasha said crossly. "I thought you were going to tell me the story of her tragic past."

Miroku crossed his arms.

"How would you like it if I told Kagome your own sordid tale of unrequited love?"

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha snarled.

"I dare but as your friend, I choose not to."

"If you don't have anything more to say then get out of here. I don't want to see your face."

"The one thing that I can tell you is that both of you are victims of Kikyou."

"You're just telling me that to squeeze a bit of sympathy from me."

Miroku stood up.

"I don't care whether you believe it or not. As my best man, I expect you to patch things up with the maid of honour this afternoon. Can you be trusted to keep your word or will I have to appear to escort you to your arranged meeting?"

Inuyasha splashed some water at Miroku.

"Whoa! Down puppy!" Miroku joked playfully with a neat dodge. "Kagome's favourite flowers are sakura blossoms and since you can't get those here, then get her some calla lilies. Without much further ado, I will depart."

Miroku winked. "Do not miss me too much until later this afternoon."

He let himself out of the door and closed the door just in time to miss the sponge flying at his head. The sponge hit the door and slid down to land in a wet lump at the bottom. He smiled at Myouga standing outside the door.

"I believe your master needs you now."

And departed to the noise of growls filling the room he left behind.

...

Grumbling to himself, Inuyasha pulled at the uncomfortably tied cravat at his neck. Myouga had been _specifically_ instructed by Miroku to make him more _presentable_ than usual. As if there was anything wrong with how he usually looked. Myouga refused to be swayed from the snowy white cravat tied in multiple folds that he had his heart set on. He could still hear Myouga's voice in his head...

_"Lord Miroku said that you would be needing to look nicer this afternoon."_

_Inuyasha growled. "What's wrong with how I usually look?"_

_"Well, my lord. You're going to make an apology this afternoon and women are more likely to accept an apology from a well-dressed man. Also, you would not want to remind her of what happened this morning by dressing in your..less than conventional sense of style."_

_"Are you calling me sloppy?"_

_"Not quite sloppy but not as refined as befitting one of your station, sir."_

Inuyasha had wanted to strangle his valet with that complicated _Trone a Amour _that he so loved. He hated dressing up with a passion. If he would be allowed into polite company _sans cravat_, he would have forgone a cravat altogether. He hated how much it reminded him of his asshole older brother. That bastard probably knew the name of every single way to tie a cravat _that ever existed_. _What a woman._

Satisfied hat he wasn't going to asphyxiate, Inuyasha shifted the bouquet of calla lilies over to his other hand. He lifted his hand to grasp at the knocker but the door opened before he could make contact. Inuyasha stood there looking like an idiot with his hand suspended in midair.

The Higurashi's butler stared at him with a less than welcoming expression on his face. Inuyasha dropped his hand to his side and the two men just stared at each other.

"Umm...errr."

The butler coughed.

"May I inquire who is calling?"

"Ahhh...umm..."

"Wateri!" Lady Higurashi came into view in the foyer. "Oh." She paused. "Hello Inuyasha. Do let him in, Wateri. Bring him to the back when you're done with him."

"Yes, my lady."

Wateri stood stiffly aside and bowed. Inuyasha handed him his hat and his coat. By the time he entered the house, Lady Higurashi was already out of sight.

"Would you like me to put those flowers in a vase?"

"No. I would like to give them to Lady Kagome myself."

"This way please."

Wateri led Inuyasha to a different part of the house. As they passed by the dining room, Inuyasha could see the footmen and maids busy scrubbing the walls. He winced in sympathy for the poor maid battling with a particularly stubborn stain in the carpet. Feeling guilty already within minutes of entering the house, Inuyasha followed Wateri to the back section. He had not realized that the Higurashi house was so big. In his own townhouse, they would have been in the servant quarters by now.

His confusion increased as Wateri led him out to an open air corridor at the back of the house. He could smell the scent of freshly cut grass and hear the birds chirping in the trees. Eventually, Wateri walked to a glass door and held the door open for Inuyasha.

Nodding his thanks, Inuyasha walked through the door and was stunned to find himself in a _sunroom._ That was exactly what the room was. There were absolutely no walls in the structure of the room. It was essentially a room with four glass walls. Inuyasha was even more shocked to discover that the panels of glass were actually glass sliding doors. They reminded him of the..

"The paper sliding doors of Japan?" said Lady Higurashi.

Pulled out of his daydream, Inuyasha looked for Lady Higurashi. He located her among the group lounging in wooden weave chairs. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were already seated and enjoying tea. The seating section was completely shaded with an awning resembling a thatched roof. One sections of the sliding glass were open to allow in a gentle breeze. It brought in the smells of summer and sunshine into the sunroom. Gauzy mosquito netting swayed lazily like willow reeds in the wind, creating almost a picturesque feel to the room.

"Have a seat and help yourself to tea."

Inuyasha bowed in greeting and walked over to where Kagome was sitting. She was wearing a pink daygown not unlike the one one she wore this morning. He bent forward and offered the bouquet of calla lilies to her.

"I apologize for my rude behavior this morning and hope that you will forgive me."

Kagome's eyes were riveted the bouquet of calla lilies. She accepted them from his hand and raised her sky blue eyes to meet his.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Perfect!" Cried Miroku. "Now let's get back to tea!"

"Would you like a biscuit, Inuyasha?" inquired Lady Higurashi.

"Thank you, Lady Higurashi. I'll help myself." Inuyasha replied politely before seating himself next to Miroku.

...

Kagome knew without a doubt that Miroku had orchestrated all of this. There was no way that Inuyasha could have guessed that her favourite flowers were calla lilies. Most swooning debutantes preferred the atypical red roses of _passion_ or the gentle blossoms of forget-me-nots. Despite her dreading his return, she was surprised at how gentlemanly he was acting. She received her first shock when he walked in the door dressed in the fashion of a proper gentleman. There was no trace of the barbarian that had thrown food at her this morning. It was quite amazing what fine clothes could do to a person's appearance.

Kagome mentally congratulated his valet for his superb taste in clothing. Inuyasha was dressed in extremely well fitted suit of dark forest green. His clothes highlighted the broadness of his shoulders and the strength in his legs. She was surprised to find that Inuyasha was actually..._a quite attractive man._

Uncomfortable as to where her thoughts were leading her, she focused on the calla lilies in her hand. They were quite beautiful. He had purchased the rare delicate pink and yellow blooms. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she preferred the snow white perfection of the white calla lily.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, mother?" she replied on reflex garnered from years of trained replies.

"Would you like Wateri to put them in a vase for you?"

"That would be lovely."

Kagome handed the bouquet to Wateri who was waiting off to the side.

"So Sango, what are your plans for tomorrow?" she said in an over bright voice to attempt to mask the fact that she had not been paying attention to the conversation happening around her.

"If you were listening, you would have realized that I was just talking about going for a picnic and boating tomorrow."

"That sounds fine."

"After, we return to our respective homes to get ready for Lady Cheshire's fete."

"I wasn't invited."

"Not a problem at all." Sango beamed. "I even ran it through with your mother."

"I don't get a say, do I?" Kagome said dryly before looking accusingly at her mother.

Her mother smiled serenely.

"Anyway, I must excuse myself. I have a pressing engagement elsewhere." Lady Higurashi said to everyone and stood up.

Miroku and Inuyasha automatically rose. Lady Higurashi waved a hand at them.

"Oh, do sit down. No need to pay heed to such formalities when you are here."

Both men inclined their heads in acknowledgement and sat back down in their chairs. Lady Higurashi addressed Kagome.

"I won't be back for dinner, dear. Don't wait up for me."

Kagome nodded and watched her mother leave the sunroom.

"And then there were four." Miroku said ominously.

Sango smacked him on the head. "Geez. Do really have to sound like someone just walked on your grave?"

"He's been like this ever since I met him." Inuyasha told her solemnly. "The only way to make him shut up is to beat it out of him."

Inuyasha raised his fist.

"Whoaaa. Stay away from me." Miroku jumped up and held his hands out in defense. "And I can't possibly mess up such an _extravagantly _tied cravat. What is it called again? A dandy like you should know."

Inuyasha growled at him. He put down the delicate teacup and stalked him around the room. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome grinned. Inuyasha lunged and Miroku narrowly escaped his grasp. Then he cowardly hid behind Kagome.

"You wouldn't hurt a lady, right?" Miroku said hopefully.

"Probably not." Kagome said serenely and sipped at her tea. She put down her teacup. "But what if this lady doesn't want to act as a shield?"

Kagome then stood up and walked over to a corner of the sunroom. Miroku watched her with an open mouth. She waved a hand.

"Proceed."

Inuyasha snorted and lunged at Miroku. He succeeded in getting a stranglehold and a few punches in before Sango jumped in to save her fiance.

"Let him go, Inuyasha. I need his face unmarked for the wedding!"

"Gee thanks for caring, darling." coughed the purple faced Miroku sarcastically. "I mean. He almost killed me- OW!"

"That's for being an ass. I shouldn't have stopped Inuyasha from beating on you for your snarky comment. I think Inuyasha's cravat is very nice."

"It IS nice. It's what _a fop_ wears."

Inuyasha jumped at him and Miroku tore out of the sunroom.

"Don't hit his face!" Sango shouted after them. "Men." She said exasperatedly before taking a seat across Kagome.

"Your fiancé."

"I know."

Sango sighed and reached for a biscuit. Kagome smiled and continued to enjoy her tea.

...

_The next morning,_

"Lady Akiko Higurashi and her daughter, Lady Kagome Higruashi, are formally invited to the birthday fete of Lady Cheshire on July 30th. The setting will be a costume masquerade ball so a mask is required. Unmasking will happen at midnight. Doors will be open precisely at half past six and close at 8 o'clock. Please RVSP."

Kagome looked up from the flowery invite.

"What do you think, mother?"

"Hmm...I don't think I will be going, dear." Lady Akiko said absently over her morning paper.

"What? Why not?"

"These are all events for the young."

"Young? Lady Cheshire is older than you."

Lady Akiko peered at Kagome over the tops of her spectacles.

"Thank you for the flattery, my dear. Lady Cheshire surrounds herself with the young to give herself the impression of youth. I think I'm too used to country life. I don't feel like going to all that fuss to dress up and feign interest in the weather. I have more important things to do." She tapped herself on the chin. "In fact, I have the perfect thing for you to wear! You should wear my red brocade velvet. I even have a mask to go with that."

"That gaudy mask with the peacock feathers the size of an ostrich plume?"

"I will have you know that I was wearing that the night that I caught your father's eye." Lady Akiko said indignantly.

"It would have caught attention of everyone within a mile." she muttered. Out loud she said, "I think I have something a little less _flamboyant."_

Lady Akiko ignored her.

So...what "important things" do you have to do?"

"Just _important things_."

"Such as reading the latest torrid romance novel fresh off Minerva Press?" Kagome asked mischievously.

Lady Akiko coloured slightly.

"I will have you know that they print exemplary works of literature." she said indignantly.

"Yes, yes. Like _Seduce Me at Twilight."_ Kagome touched the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh, just thought of Lord Herrington in that one makes me swoon."

"My, your talents as an actress are wasted on being a proper lady of society. You would have made a splash on stage!"

"I have thought so myself." Kagome said smugly. "So what's the title of the book this time?"

Her mother's cheeks reddened even more.

"None of your business."

"It has to be either "_Kiss me softy at Dawn _or _Mistress in Red. _Both are equally scandalous and not suitable for an esteemed countess like you. What would your peers say if that you rather stay at home to read your romance novels than to socialize?_"_

_"_Most of them would commend me for my dedication to literature and wish that they had the freedom to do so as well."

Kagome sighed.

"I guess I will have to tell Sango this afternoon that I won't be going to Lady Cheshire's fete with her for I will be at home tending my aging mother."

Lady Akiko rolled her eyes and returned to her paper. Kagome smirked. Her mother didn't look a day over thirty and knew it. Every time they met new acquaintances, they automatically assumed that Kagome and her mother were sisters.

Kagome finished her breakfast quickly and left the morning room. Before she left, Kagome give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Read _Mistress in Red_, it's better." Advised Kagome.

Her mother quirked an eyebrow at her and simply said, "Stay out of my stash."

"What stash?" Kagome widened her eyes innocently. "I have my own." and waltzed out of the morning room to get ready for her day.

...


	12. CHAPTER 12

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 12**

"Miss Kagome. Lady Sango and Lord Miroku are here." Wateri told her from the other side of her closed door.

"Thank you, Wateri. Please have them wait in the drawing room." Kagome called back through the door. "Ouch! No need to lace it up so tight! I'm going on a picnic!"

"That doesn't mean that you don't have to look good!" replied Yuri as she cinched laces another notch tighter.

Kagome gasped.

"That's it. No corset." she wheezed.

Kagome won that round.

...

"I had Cook pack an extra large hamper of food. We have everything!" Miroku displayed proudly once everyone was seated in the open air curricle.

"Are you sure you brought everything?" Kagome asked skeptically.

The last time the three of them went on a picnic, Miroku had offered to bring everything. Yes, he brought all the food and champagne but he forgot the utensils. They ended up eating with their fingers and passing the champagne bottle around. Needless to say, it was quite a messy experience. One that Kagome did not feel like repeating today while wearing a brand new dress.

"Yes, yes, yes!" replied Miroku impatiently. "I screwed up just that one time." Sango coughed. "No need to elaborate, my heart. I'll get you a glass of water as soon as we get there." Miroku injected hastily.

Kagome smirked. What Miroku didn't know was that she _already _knew about _all_ of Miroku's slip-ups. Sango had waxed eloquent on them in her letters to Kagome.

"We're here!" announced a glowing Sango.

Their driver hopped off the front perch and opened their door. He handed down Sango and held out a hand to Kagome.

"Oh! Lord Inuyasha! I didn't know you were driving the whole time."

"Greetings, Lady Kagome. Of course, I couldn't on my good conscience put the lives of two women in the hands of this reckless buffoon so I offered to drive. Just call me Inuyasha." he said with a boyish smile.

Kagome was stunned speechless. Miroku coughed from behind her.

"We would like to eat sometime today."

Kagome whipped around to glare at him.

"Whoaaa. You're scary like Sango."

"Where do you think Sango learned that?" Kagome scoffed as Inuyasha handed her down from the curricle. "Thank you," she said to Inuyasha as he offered her his arm.

With both ladies suitably escorted, the two couples walked towards their designated picnic spot. A short, old man attired in butler attire bowed as they approached.

"Everything is set up, Lord Inuyasha."

"Thank you, Myouga. You may go now."

"Yes, my lord. I will take my leave. Greetings Lord Miroku and Lady Sango and -."

Myouga looked quizically at Kagome who was on Inuyasha's arm.

"Lady Ki-"

"Kagome." inserted Inuyasha firmly. "And you said that you were leaving?" Inuyasha stated pointedly.

"Immediately." Myouga bowed. "It's not everyday that I am introduced to such a beautiful lady."

Kagome blushed.

"You are too kind."

"Gracious as well!"

"Myouga.." warned Inuyasha.

"Yes, my lord."

With one last bow, Inuyasha's butler returned to the closed door carriage across the street.

"Is he just going to stay in there until we finish our picnic?"

"Yep."

Kagome looked at him in horror.

"But it's so hot today. The poor man is going to -."

"Do not worry about him." Interrupted Inuyasha. "He's in there because he feels like it's his duty to stay close by. He is free to go back to the house anytime he wants."

"He could join us under the shad-"

"Trust me. He's _chooses_ to be where he is right now and he's used to hot weather from his homeland. He constantly gripes about about cold London weather. He'll be fine."

Inuyasha steered her to where Sango and Miroku have already seated themselves.

"Myouga must have saved us the best spot in the park!" exclaimed Sango.

"It is quite beautiful." Kagome readily agreed.

From their shady spot under the tree, they had a clear view of the whole park. Giant oak trees bordered the park and provided a green barrier away from the bustling London life. It was peaceful. Several other picnickers were spread out in the sun or beneath the shades of the leafy guardians. Small animals such as squirrels and birds frolicked among the leafy boughs and roots foraging for food. A particularly mischievous squirrel escaped up the trunk of a tree with a piece of cake in it's hand. Leaving behind a screeching woman and a red faced man, it sought the quiet of the higher boughs to enjoy its meal in peace.

Kagome enjoyed of all of this in a sense of relaxed detachment. She observed more than took part in the active nature in the park. If she closed her eyes, she could even imagine that she was back in her manor in the country.

"Kagome! You must try this!"

Opening her eyes, Kagome was fell back into reality. Sango offered a cucumber sandwich to her.

"Cook absolutely outdid herself this time."

"It's just a regular cucumber sandwich, isn't it?" Kagome said skeptically.

"Not quite!" Miroku quipped.

"It is quite good." Added in Inuyasha.

"Alright."

Kagome took a bite. The ordinary looking cucumber sandwich held hidden treasure. She identified the creamy texture of the avocado delightfully contrasting the fresh, green taste of the cucumber. It was heavenly and tasted of summer.

"Now try it with this."

Sango handed her a glass of champagne.

The light, fizzy taste of champagne amplified the taste of the cucumber and avocado in her mouth. She downed the rest of the glass. Too late, she realized that she drank too fast and let out an unladylike burp. Everyone was silent and then burst out laughing.

"Well done, Lady Kagome." joked Inuyasha.

"Absolutely sensational! I must endeavor to surpass that level of intensity!" ribbed Miroku.

"Do call me, Kagome." blushed Kagome. "There's no way you can call me Lady Kagome with a straight face after witnessing that."

"Yes, I can." Inuyaha said solemnly. "Lady Kagome."

He tried to keep his face straight and burst out laughing. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a strawberry and nibbled on it.

"Not yet, Kagome!" Sango cried.

Kagome paused in mid-bite to look up in confusion.

"Dip them in champagne before eating them." instructed Sango.

Kagome did as she was bid. Unlike her previous experimentation with champagne, the slightly bitter taste of champagne and the bubbles hit her before she tasted the sweetness of the strawberry. She wasn't quite sure if she liked it.

"It takes getting used to." Inuyasha informed her. "I've been told it's an acquired taste. One that I have yet to acquire."

Kagome dipped her head to him in acknowledge and popped the rest of the strawberry in her mouth.

Half an hour later, everything in the enormous hamper was consumed. Kagome was quite horrified and fascinated with the sheer mass of food that the two men packed away. She actually checked if they had a secret hole nearby where they stashed all the food.

"I'm full." Inuyasha proclaimed to the whole world.

"Didn't think you would ever get full."

Inuyasha shot his friend a nasty look.

"You're such a pansy."

"No human can pack in 5 bowls of ramen like you do." retorted Miroku.

"That is true, Inuyasha. If Myouga didn't pack in those extra bowls of ramen, there would have been nothing left for us!"

"I do have a question." Kagome was slightly taken aback from the intensity of Inuyasha's focus on her. "Did you import your ramen from Japan or have your cook make it?"

Inuyasha laughed.

"I imported a cook from Japan to make it for me._"_

"Ahh...because I haven't tasted ramen like that since I visited Japan." Kagome said wistfully. "Will your cook be willing to part with their recipe?"

"I doubt it. Kaede is notorious for hoarding her recipes."

"That is true." quipped Miroku. "Nasty and as ill-tempered as a dragon but her cooking is heavenly."

Kagome looked crestfallen.

"But I will ask her." offered Inuyasha.

"Thank you."

Kagome beamed at him. Inuyasha looked momentarily bedazzled by the blaze of her brilliant smile. Miroku coughed.

"Well, it's already getting to be quite late. Shall we proceed to the next part of our afternoon's activities?"

...

As it happened, the small pleasure boats were made for only two passengers. Naturally, Miroku and Sango went in one boat. This left Inuyasha and Kagome in the other boat.

"Do you get the feeling that they're trying to match us together?" Kagome asked him wryly.

"For sure. Miroku loves to meddle with my love life or lack of."

"Why haven't you gone on with your life?" Kagome blurted out.

Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief all over his face. Kagome blushed.

"Sorry. That was tactless of me."

"No, it's ok. It's rare for a woman to speak out what's on her mind."

Inuyasha kept rowing. Kagome leaned back and tipped her parasol to shade her face. Inuyasha had taken off his outer jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. She had never known the sight of a man's bare forearms to be so captivating. His fine shirt molded to his muscular frame like a second skin. The movements of his powerful arms and thighs as he worked to propel them through the water held her mesmerized. An afternoon wind teased his beautiful silver hair to dance wildly around his face. A gentle smile on his face gave him an air of almost boyish charm. She had never known a man to look so virile, masculine and untamed. Kagome felt a warm flush cover her body from just watching him.

"I didn't feel like trying again."

Kagome startled. He had spoken so quietly that she wasn't sure that he has spoken.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Have you ever been betrayed by someone that you had entrusted all your secrets too? Even though I was an Earl, I was scorned by polite society for the murky circumstances of my birth. Kikyou was the only one who bothered to get to know me."

Inuyasha kept rowing.

"I should have known that she was a fortune hunter just like everyone else. Fooled by a pretty face like every other man." He laughed mirthlessly. "I really don't know why I am telling you this."

"Maybe you just needed to tell someone who didn't know you so well." she replied.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled slightly. In that moment, they were in perfect accord.

"I don't know how much Miroku told you but after Kikyou's scandal, I was approached with a proposal to be someone's mistress." It was Inuyasha's turn to look shocked. "When I turned down his proposal, he tried to take what he wanted by force." Kagome told him with almost an emotionless voice. "Miroku saved me that night."

Kagome stared off into the distance. She didn't want to see the pity in Inuyasha's eyes. She was startled when she felt a warm hand touch her own cold ones.

"I'm sorry for misjudging you."

Kagome smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze. "What past is past. We can only look towards the future."

Inuyasha withdrew back into his own private thoughts and continued rowing. Even with the absence of his touch on her hand, she still felt a connection that wasn't there before. Kagome turned her head and stared off into the distance. She just turned her head in time to hear a woman scream and see a young girl topple into the lake.

"Oh my God!"

Kagome threw down her parasol.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"A little girl just fell into the lake!"

"What? Where?" Kagome threw down her parasol and was already taking off her shoes. "Kagome, what are you doing?" he cried.

With a splash, Kagome jumped over the side of the boat and started swimming to where she last saw the little girl. She was thankful that the lake was calm and the water was warm from such a sunny day. Her skirts were beginning to pull her down like leaden weights. Kagome stored away a mental reminder to wear something less cumbersome the next time she went for a swim.

Kagome treaded water for the next few moments until she saw a flash of black hair glint in the sunshine. Cutting through the water with strong, even strokes, she swam towards the girl. Kagome made it just in time to see the girl go under. Taking a deep breath, she dove. Kagome reached out blindly and managed to snag a fistful of the girl's dress. Yanking the sodden fabric towards her, Kagome managed to get a handhold on the girl's waist. Using the last of her strength and oxygen, she kicked towards the surface. Black dots were beginning to spot her vision as her lungs screamed for air. She was so close that she could see the sun rippling through the surface of the water. So close...

And they broke through. Kagome greedily sucked in precious air into her depraved lungs. The girl in her arms was coughing and sputtering out water in her arms. Kagome's legs were burning from the effort of keeping both of them afloat. Spitting out a mouthful of water, Kagome yelled for help. She could see Sango and Miroku in the distance but she doubted that they could hear her. Looking around frantically, she couldn't see anyone.

Then something tapped her on the head. She shook it off thinking that it was a disgusting bug or something else from the lake. Kagome set her mind resolutely not to thinking about what may be touching her. It nudged her in the head again. She suppressed a shriek of frustration and disgust.

"Yo, Kagome. Are you going to spend all day in the lake?"

Kagome froze.

"Inuyasha?" she said incredulously.

"Who else do you think it would be?" he smirked. "The elusive Loch Ness monster?"

"We're not in Scotland, you idiot." she snapped. "Now are you going to get us out of the lake or not?"

Inuyasha extended her parasol to them.

"Go and grab onto the parasol, dear." Kagome said to the girl in her arms.

"Ok." the girl said softly.

Kagome expelled a breath of air that she didn't realize she was holding. The girl had been so compliant and quiet in her arms that she had been worried that she had been too late. The little girl grabbed onto the parasol and Kagome boosted her into the boat. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as Inuyasha settled the girl in the boat. She hung onto the side of the boat for a rest.

"Come on up, Kagome."

Kagome's head snapped up to look at him.

"There's no way that this little boat will take our combined weight."

"I agree."

And he promptly stood up to walk off the side of the boat. Kagome hung onto the boat to keep it from tipping.

"Baka." she muttered. Kagome addressed the little girl. "Sit tight for a bit longer. We will get you home very soon."

The little girl nodded solemnly and shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat still on the rocking boat.

"Kagommeeee." whispered Inuyasha in her ear playfully.

Kagome stifled the urge to scream at him.

"And what did you think jumping overboard would accomplish, my lord?" she said icily.

"This."

Kagome shrieked as she was suddenly hoisted out of the water and toppled unceremoniously into the boat.

"What was that for?"

"Well, you obviously didn't look like you could swim back to the dock. And whether you will admit it or not, you are exhausted."

Kagome looked at her soaking skirts which already filled the boat with water.

"I guess you are right." she said softly.

"Now, can you row?"

"Not well but yes."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright. Then row."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just row."

He gestured impatiently.

Kagome sighed and did his bidding. The boat moved along quite a bit faster than she was rowing. She was startled to see Inuyasha pushing the boat from behind. She was so shocked that she momentarily forgot to row.

"Sheesh, Kagome. Stop staring at me and row."

She snapped out of her daze and began rowing once more. Before long, they were back at the dock. The boat master secured the boat and helped Kagome and the little girl out of the boat.

"Are you alright?" asked Sango as she ran down the pier.

"I'm fine."

Kagome looked to where Inuyasha hoisted himself out of the water. The water sluicing down his body caressed him like an ardent lover. He shook his drenched white locks and droplets through the air like diamonds in the afternoon sun. The fine shirt that had stuck to his skin earlier was now transparent. It revealed a body that was just as fit as she suspected. Inuyasha brought to mind the ancient Greek God Poseidon rising from the sea.

"Stop staring at him like a moonstruck calf." Sango whispered loudly.

Sending her best friend a dirty look, Kagome wordlessly handed Inuyasha his jacket and boots that he had left at the bottom of the boat.

"Sorry but your things are a little damp."

Inuyasha shrugged and accepted his things with a nod of thank you. Then he turned to the young girl that they rescued.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Rin? If Lady Kagome had not seen you, you would have drowned."

"Nothing at all, Inuyasha-sama. I was only looking at some pretty fish swimming in the lake and I fell in." she said solemnly and hung her head. "I will take whatever punishment you deem worthy."

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha made a noise of disapproval.

"What has that dried up prude been teaching you? Little girls don't use vocabulary like that. Does Jaken or Momo-chan know that you are here?"

"Momo-chan was the one who brought me here. She fell asleep under the tree so I decided to explore a bit." Rin scuffed her shoe guiltily into a crack in the wood. "I really didn't mean to fall into the lake!"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Come now. I'll bring you home. But before that, what do you have to say to Lady Kagome for jumping into the lake after you?"

Rin light up like a candle and gave Kagome a big, charming smile that revealed a gap where a missing front tooth should be. She dipped into a low curtsey and said, "Thank you very much for coming to my rescue, Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled and crouched down until she was eye level with the little girl.

"Promise me that you will be more careful next time." Kagome lifted up her hand. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky-swear." Rin agreed seriously and the two females crossed pinkies.

"Alright!" Inuyasha scooped up Rin who giggled. "Let's go find Momo-chan and go home to change?"

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama."

"I'll see you guys this evening."

Inuyasha dipped a head in farewell and walked off with Rin in his arms. Kagome watched the pair walk off the wooden pier.

"I think we need to get you out of those wet clothes. What were you thinking diving in like that? You could have gone straight to the bottom like a rock."

"It's a good thing I didn't. I knew it was a good idea to not let Yuri force me into a corset today. Then I would have really gone straight down." she joked.

Sango made a noise of disgust.

"How could you make a joke like that? Don't forget to wear a costume tonight. Lady Cheshire is particular about costumes."

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you that my mother isn't going so I don't have an escort. I'm going to stay home tonight."

"Nonsense! You be ready by 7 o'clock tonight and I'll have an escort for you."

"But-"

"No buts! I want the most popular lady of society as my maid-of-honour!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and allowed Sango to shove her into the curricle where Miroku was waiting. He got Kagome back to her house in no time.

...


	13. CHAPTER 13

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 13**

"Where are they?"

Kagome paused in her pacing round the drawing room to glare at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was already five to eight.

"We'll be late to the ball for sure."

Kagome hated attending events that closed the door after a certain time. Everyone stared whenever it opened to admit a latecomer — something she often was.

"Miss..."

"Yes, Wateri?"

"I believe your escort has arrived," he said mildly.

Kagome groused as she walked out onto the foyer. "About time. You're late."

"I apologize for keeping my lady waiting."

Inuyasha gave her a full bow. When he straightened, the sight of him in evening attire dried up her tirade.

"I never knew a lady to be on time," Inuyasha remarked, no doubt making a subtle jab at her sex.

Kagome shot back, "This one believes that an agreed-upon engagement is a promise."

"Touche."

He offered her his arm, and Kagome received it with a sniff.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"There was something they had to do before the ball, so they asked me to take you. They'll meet us there."

Kagome could imagine exactly what they were busy with — absolutely nothing. Inuyasha's solitary presence was likely the result of Sango's less-than-subtle attempts at matchmaking. Inuyasha led her out onto a gilded black carriage with his coat of arms painted on the side. Kagome settled back into the plush velvet seat and waited for Inuyasha to do the same across from her.

"This is amazing," she said, once they were settled and on their way. "You can hardly tell that the carriage is moving."

He shrugged.

"It comes with wealth and title."

"Aren't you afraid I'll respond to that admission by casting out my line?"

"If you intended to, you'd already have known that little fact about me. You probably would be capable of quoting my annual sum down to the last shilling."

"Fair enough." She paused. "I have a question to ask you."

"Go for it."

"Who was the little girl this afternoon, and why did she refer to me as 'Kagome-sama'?"

"That was two questions," he said, but Kagome ignored him. "Well, the answer to your first question's that she's my holier-than-thou half-brother's ward." Kagome's lips parted to speak, but Inuyasha continued over her. "The answer to your second question's that he's a cold stick that insists on maintaing the old ways."

"Who's your half-brother?"

Inuyasha looked away. "I don't want to talk about him."

"Come on. I'm sure everyone else already knows, so it wouldn't hurt to tell me."

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Fine." Kagome crossed her arms. "Be that way. I'll find out from Sango."

"You do that."

It was silent in the carriage for the rest of the way to Lady Cheshire's home.

…

"I knew it," Kagome grumbled as the carriage slowed to a stop. "We're late."

"What?" Inuyasha recoiled in mock-horror. "Every lady aspires to be later than the last to make the most dramatic entrance!"

"We've been through this before. Every lady but me. I hate it when the butler opens the door and everyone just stares at you. It makes me feel self-conscious, like I ought to check for stains on my dress."

Inuyasha gave her a quick look-over. "I don't see anything of the sort."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I meant figuratively."

"Oh."

Kagome slipped her mask over her head, glad that the butler wouldn't announce their names upon arrival. She looked around for Sango and Miroku, and soon found them lingering by a wall.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I see them."

Kagome turned to her escort and did a double-take.

"Why didn't you put your mask on?"

"It annoys me. I'll do it later."

Kagome sighed and pulled him over to where their friends were waiting.

"You're so late, Kagome!" Sango shook her head.

Kagome winced.

"That would be my fault," Inuyasha said. "One of the horses threw a shoe on the way here. By the way Kagome tapped her foot while it was being replaced, you'd think she wanted to jump out to do the job herself."

Kagome glared at him before turning back to Sango.

"I suppose if no-one had guessed who I was when I entered they all know now."

"Whoops," said Sango, unabashed, "sorry."

Her friend was dressed in a scandalous set of tight breeches and tunic. A ceremonial sabre even dangled from a hook attached to her belt. Miroku wore a matching outfit of midnight blue.

"I see that you're the two musketeers. Where's the third one?"

"Behind you," the couple chorused.

Sango scowled.

"Why didn't you wear the costume Miroku sent over for you?"

"It was too tight."

Sango sighed, paused, and launched herself at Inuyasha.

"Ooooh! But these are so cute!"

She rubbed at the furry ears atop his head. Inuyasha held her back with one arm.

"Control your fiancée," he snapped at Miroku.

"Watch where you're putting your hand, sir, or I'll have to challenge you to pistols at dawn."

Inuyasha capitulated with a sigh.

"One rub, then you leave them alone."

Sango agreed and giggled in delight. "Kagome," she said, tweaking away, "you have to feel this! So soft."

She hesitated, glanced towards Inuyasha. "Do you mind?"

He made an impatient gesture. Kagome reached out and touched one of the furry ears. To her surprise, they were very soft and very warm. She cast him a questioning look.

"It's a costume secret." He smirked. "Time's up."

He peeled Sango's hands from his ears.

"The ladies would like a drink now." Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm. To Kagome and Sango, "You would like a drink, right?"

"That would be lovely," came Sango's automatic reply. Miroku took this as his cue to turn around and haul Inuyasha off.

Kagome cocked her head. "That was a quick escape. I wonder what they're talking about."

"Don't worry about them!" Sango pointed at a dancing couple. "Who do you think those two are? That's so obviously Lord Helvsing with his hand on Lady Yvorne's derriere. Ooh, he better not let his wife catch him..."

…

"Did you tell her?"

"Of course not," Inuyasha exclaimed. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes! Why else would you show up with your ears out for everyone to see?"

"Keep your voice down, Miroku. It's a masquerade ball — everyone'll just assume they're part of my costume."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Why are you taking such a risk?"

"You have no idea how itchy they get, hidden all day."

"No, I don't."

"It's like having a wig attached to your bare scalp! It's so fucking itchy. You should try it."

"Why would I? I've my own full head of hair."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, you still should."

…..

Kagome only half-listened to Sango identify the costumed lords and ladies. Some of the attendees barely expended the effort to find themselves a costume. There were innumerable shepherdesses and men in black dominoes. Their monotony was quite tedious.

"Excuse me, but may I have the honour of dancing with you?"

Kagome looked up and Sango froze in mid-tirade. A tall man dressed in white stood before them, wearing an artfully-crafted mask depicting a white dog's face.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Sango laughed. "You don't have to act like that to get Kagome to dance."

"Nevertheless, will you dance with me?"

Kagome glanced at Sango. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not! Go and enjoy yourself. Miroku will be back before you know it." Sango winked.

"As long as you're fine with it..." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "It would be my pleasure."

Kagome took his proffered hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. She wasn't sure what they were lining up for. She began to move away when she heard the music's opening bars.

"It's a waltz, I believe."

"So it is."

Kagome stepped back into his arms. He twirled her gracefully round the floor as the music swelled.

"What are you supposed to be?" Kagome asked. "I didn't get a chance to question you before. Your mask is exquisite."

"Thank you. It's a family heirloom. Legend has it this mask was crafted from the fur of a white dog demon."

"A white dog demon..." Kagome smiled. "Those don't exist in European folklore."

"Very perceptive of you. It's of Japanese origin." He paused. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Kagome's smile broadened. "I thought you'd never ask. I am Lady Red."

"Oh?" She couldn't see his face, but she suspected he was raising a brow at her. "A crazed murderess seeking revenge on those who've wronged her."

"Not crazed. I prefer to think of her as simply passionate about retribution."

"Then I presume the black tears on your white mask represent her slain kin?"

"One tear for a family member. Father, mother, brother, sister."

"Then, why are there five?"

Emboldened by anonymity, Kagome replied, "The last was for her lover."

She'd been looking forward to a challenging reply, and felt cheated when none came. Instead, he said, "What an unusual choice for a lady."

"Once grows tired of the shepherdesses. Eventually, one becomes exactly what they pretend to be."

He twirled her round. Kagome looked at where her blood red nails rested against the pristine white of his jacket.

"A murderess and dog demon." Her voice was soft. "The matrons would most certainly disapprove."

The corners of his mouth crinkled in response. Before she knew it, the waltz was at an end. She curtseyed to Inuyasha and took his arm. He escorted her off to the opposite side of where she'd last seen Sango.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes. You do owe me a drink. Please don't forget this time," she joked.

"Wait for me here."

He indicated a set of chairs by a cluster of potted plants. Kagome nodded in agreement and separated from him. She stiffened when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her against them.

"I've missed you, darling."

"You have the wrong person," she said in a cold, hard voice. "Release me now."

He was so near she could smell the stink of alcohol on his breath.

"No."

He ran a finger along the curve of her jaw and leered down her bodice. Hissing, she slapped away his touch with her free hand. His eyes, showing black through his mask, gleamed with malice.

"I have exactly who I want, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome's blood ran hot and cold. She would've recognized those eyes anywhere.

"I'll ask you once more, Lord Easterly." Her voice, though soft, sharpened into something icy. "Release me now or I will scream—"

"I insist on Bankotsu, my dove. Go ahead and make a scene." He whispered in her ear, "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, and it won't happen again."

"Oh really."

He squeezed her wrist so tight she thought her bones were giving way. Kagome stifled any sounds of pain. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that.

"Your knight in shining armour doesn't know where you are. You're completely… totally… mine."

He brought her even closer for a kiss. Kagome clenched her free hand and prepared to lash out—

"Unhand the lady."

…

Lord Easterly turned to look at the interloper.

"Can't you see I'm enjoying a bit of time with my lady-love?"

"Step away."

Lord Easterly scoffed.

"Do you know who I am? I'm—"

"I know exactly what you are. The vile gutter scum that prey upon women. I'll ask you one last time to unhand Lady Kagome."

Lord Easterly scowled, but backed away. Kagome stepped eagerly out of his sordid embrace, and withdrew to Inuyasha's side.

"So that's how it is," he jeered. "Little Kagome's found herself a new protector."

"I'll attribute your slanderous words to the influence of alcohol. Remove yourself immediately."

"Remove yourself immediately," he mimicked. "And if I don't?"

"Then it'll be swords at dawn."

Kagome listened to the exchange with growing horror. She tightened her hold on the sleeve of his jacket.

"You talk big, but can you back up the challenge?" Lord Easterly poised his arms akimbo.

Kagome felt him tense beside her. Just when she thought they were going to come to blows, a woman in exceptionally gaudy dress launched herself at Lord Easterly.

"Bonnie!"

She threw arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. Lord Easterly reddened under her attentions.

"There you are, my Bonnie! I got so worried when I couldn't find you. There are so many people in here!" She pouted. "Who are these two?"

Kagome just stared at the newcomer. She was a monstrosity of froth. Kagome could barely discern her figure from the sheer mass of pink tulle and white lace. She'd seen many hideous dresses, but this one took the prize. The woman evoked images of a pink, frilly elephant. Kagome was only half-successful in forcing down her laughter. She gave an unladylike snort that had her escort looking down at her.

In an effort to save the dress, the front of the woman's dress was cut scandalously low. As she had not been too well-endowed, one could tell a corset had been employed to put whatever meager bounty up for display. If Kagome wasn't mistaken, she could actually see the pink flesh of her areolas. Kagome blushed.

"Bonnie?"

The woman whined, her arms still twined round his neck.

"All right! All right," he said stiffly.

"I don't know who this is." He gestured to her escort. "And this is Lady Kagome."

The woman peered at her. Kagome twitched, wondering if her mask was still in place.

"I don't like you," the woman declared. "You're too pretty."

Kagome's jaw dropped in astonishment. She touched her face. Just as she thought, her mask was in place.

"Bonnie's mine, and I don't share!"

Lord Easterly rolled his eyes heavenward. Then his companion eyed Inuyasha.

"You, on the other hand..." Her voice assumed a low purr. "You're welcome to pay me a call any time."

"No," said Inuyasha, pointedly clipped, "thank you."

"Well, the invitation stands."

She winked at him before pulling on Lord Easterly's arm.

"I want to dance now!"

"Well, I don't want-"

She pinched him hard.

"All right!"

Lord Easterly let her drag him onto the dance floor, but not without sending Kagome a meaningful look. She shivered.

"Masquerades bring in a lot of interesting people," she murmured.

"That's why I hate them. Who was that man?"

The way he dubiously said 'man' made her smile.

"He's the one who tried to make me his mistress. Apparently he's still interested."

"He's the one who assaulted you." He made it more into a statement than a question.

Kagome nodded.

"Then why isn't he in prison for it?"

Kagome bit her lip. "In the eyes of the law, a woman's word holds no sway. My only champion at that time was a baron. As Lord Easterly is an earl, the charges were dismissed."

She felt him tense beneath her arm. Kagome touched him gently.

"Please don't make a scene on my account. What's past is past, and should stay that way."

"Then you're foolish," he said through clenched teeth. "The hawk will never forget the rabbit who got away. It will not rest till its prey is caught."

His golden eyes burned with such intensity that Kagome wondered who, exactly, he was talking about.

"I know," she said quietly. "That's why I'm always on guard."

"That's not good enough."

Kagome lifted her chin. "It will have to be. Spending the rest of my life in the safety of my home is no way to live at all."

"You'd be safe."

"I might as well be dead."

Her voice cut through their conversation like a blade.

"Then we'll have to agree to disagree." He offered his arm. "Let's move out onto the terrace."

Kagome took it with hesitation.

"What's this? Are you afraid of me?"

She scoffed. "Not at all."

"Well, maybe you should be."

…

He led them out the pair of French doors and onto the terrace. A warm breeze teased with the curls spilling over the side of her mask. Only the rules of the masquerade kept her from removing it to feel the night wind on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome turned to look back at her escort. "What are you thinking on a beautiful night like this?"

"About how foolish it is to waste time on lavish frippery."

He gestured back to the dimmed ballroom.

"Then," she said, "why are you here?"

He stood next to her, and she could only see his face in profile.

"Even I can't refuse the callings of kin. Lady Cheshire is my mother's sister."

"Oh, I see."

His head snapped towards her. "I won't have you think that I'll shirk obligations of blood," he said stiffly.

"Relax. The fact that you're here despite your views on overindulgence is enough to convince me so."

"Also, I came here tonight to thank you."

"For what? I only returned your boots and jacket." Kagome looked sheepish. "I still haven't apologized for ruining your clothes."

"My clothes?" He sounded confused.

"You know... the ones you ruined by jumping into the lake so I wouldn't have to swim back to the dock."

"Hmm..." His voice tapered off into silence. "Besides that fact, I feel obligated to thank you for saving Rin's life."

Kagome turned red. "There's no need. I would've done it for anyone who needed help."

"At the risk of nearly drowning yourself?"

Kagome's blush darkened. "It wasn't quite like that."

He coughed. "Anyway, I'd like to invite you to dinner at my home tomorrow evening."

Kagome's mouth rounded into an 'o' of surprise.

"That really isn't necessary..."

"I insist."

"Then I accept."

"Rin will be pleased to see you. I'll send the carriage over to bring you to Vanier House?"

"Please do." Kagome paused. "Wait... Vanier House?"

"Indeed."

For whatever reason, Vanier House sounded familiar. She'd heard the name before, but she couldn't remember where. Even out here on the terrace, Kagome heard the grandfather clock in the hall strike twelve. The music stopped and all was silent in the ballroom by the time the last peal sounded.

The tinkling of a spoon against a crystal glass cut through the night. Apparently, Lady Cheshire meant to make a speech.

"Maybe we should go back inside. I believe your aunt's about to say something."

"She is. We can hear it clearly enough from here."

A bright glow came from the door. A monstrous twelve-tier cake covered in candles was wheeled in through the ballroom entrance. As the servants hauled the monstrosity to the dais where Lady Cheshire stood, someone began a loud, off-key chorus of Happy Birthday. Kagome swore she could feel the candles' heat when the cake passed by.

Everyone applauded as Lady Cheshire blew out candle after candle. Ten minutes later, she finally delivered her speech.

"Welcome, everyone! Thank you so much for coming. Today, as you know, is my birthday — but as a lady's age is her most revered secret, I will not tell you exactly how old I am."

"You're as beautiful as you were at eighteen years," cried a man in a black domino.

Lady Cheshire laughed her delight.

"Oh, you're always the flattered, Miles! That's you, isn't it?" She clapped her hands together. "Anyway. As it's long after twelve and time for the unmasking, please remove your masks!"

Kagome returned to Inuyasha, who was lounging by the balustrade.

"Time to unmask!"

Kagome reached behind her head and loosened the red ribbons securing her mask. It fell forward into her waiting hands. Smiling, she spun round to look at her escort. The smile faded into a confused expression.

"Oh," she said. "It's you."

…..

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at her tone. "Who were you expecting?"

Kagome dipped a low curtsey.

"I was simply surprised, Your Grace."

Kagome gained several points of his esteem for her quick save.

"Just call me Sesshoumaru. Your courageous rescue of my ward has earned you that privilege."

"You paint my part in Rin's recovery far too broadly. Inuyasha rescued us both in the end."

"You were the only one who saw her fall into the lake. You dived in without stopping to think for your own safety. Water soaked skirts are quite heavy."

"I agree. I wouldn't suggest swimming in them."

"Anyway, I wasn't clear before. The carriage will come round to your home at precisely 5 in the afternoon. Also, Inuyasha, Lord Karlise and his fiancée are invited."

The dismissive manner in which he said Inuyasha's name made cogs turn in Kagome's head. Comprehension dawned upon her face.

"You're Inuyasha's cold stick of a brother."

Kagome gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"I— er— I'm so sorry!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"I see that the bastard's foul language is rubbing off onto you already."

"I'm truly sorry." She turned deep red. "It just came out of my mouth…"

"I'd say that it's fine but I would rather you call me, Lord Sesshoumaru. Being related to that bastard is a slight inconvenience of my blood."

A pause.

"Why do you hate each other?"

"He's a smear on the family name."

"I see."

Sesshoumaru could see that she didn't. He didn't expect an outsider to understand.

"May I escort you back to the ballroom? I must make my wellwishes to my aunt."

"Please do."

Sesshoumaru walked her to the French doors and stopped in his tracks.

"I apologize, but I'd forgotten that we are no longer masked."

Sesshoumaru knew the very moment that Kagome grasped his intent.

"You don't want the gossips to see you with me."

"Yes."

He didn't offer her any explanation beyond that. Kagome paused and looked like she wanted to say something. She seemed calm, but her eyes revealed conflicting emotions. Closing her mouth, she simply said, "Thank you."

Then she lifted her hand off his arm to return to the ballroom… alone.

Sesshoumaru stared after her with conflicting emotions of his own. Only noticing his tension now, he realized that she had passed a test that he wasn't even aware that he had challenged her to.

….


	14. CHAPTER 14

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 14**

Kagome walked back into the ballroom alone. With her mask dangling from her fingertips, she tried not to dwell on the myriad of emotions running through her head. Her pride was pricked by the less than concealed intent of Sesshoumaru's request. She hadn't thought that he wouldn't want to be seen in public with her. Lord Sesshoumaru had changed or maybe that was the real Sesshoumaru that she saw tonight. Maybe what she felt in his study years ago was just an intoxicated memory. The thing Kagome hated the most was the fact that she cared at all.

"Kagome!"

Kagome jolted out of her daydreaming with a snap of her head.

"Sango."

"Where have you been all night? I thought you took off to dance with Inuyasha but then he came back with Miroku and said that he had not seen you since they left us."

Kagome shrugged.

"I just ran into an old acquaintance."

"Who?"

"No one of importance."

"Come on." Sango grabbed her hand. "Miroku and Inuyasha are waiting for us on the side. We need to make our well-wishes to Lady Cheshire."

Kagome allowed her friend to drag her back to where the men where waiting patiently.

"Where have you been all night?" Inuyasha demanded as soon as she was within hearing.

"An old acquaintance."

Inuyasha's nose twitched suspiciously.

"Also, I have accepted your brother's invitation to dinner tomorrow."

"Keh."

"I assume you will be going then?"

"Of course. How could I leave you in his tender mercy? I wouldn't even leave a cat in his grasp."

"Inuyasha," warned Miroku.

"What? It's true," he muttered. "You'll see for yourself tomorrow night."

Miroku clapped his hands.

"Most the guests are leaving. Let's make our well-wishes to Lady Cheshire and call it a night."

Kagome murmured her assent and they joined the dwindling line of well wishers.

"Aren't you worried to be seen with me on your arm?" Kagome asked Inuyasha quietly.

"Why should I care about what those old hags think? They just sit there like brooding hens that aren't able to lay eggs and cluck at everyone else. I do whatever I like."

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome chastised him for his uncharitable description of the _grande dames _but the ridiculous image of them sitting on a nest and clucking at everyone else had her chortling merrily under her handkerchief. Sango and Miroku looked at her in askance and she shook her head at them. From the corner of her eye, she could see Inuyasha looking at her with laughter in his eyes. By the time Kagome composed herself, they were face to face with Lady Cheshire.

"Happy birthday, Lady Cheshire."

Sango and Kagome curtseyed to their hostess and the men bowed. Lady Cheshire smiled and waved them up.

"No need to be so formal!"

Then she noticed Inuyasha standing beside Kagome. She eyed him and he eyed him back.

"Aren't you going to give your favourite aunt a birthday hug?"

"You're my only aunt," he retorted and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I guess that will have to be good enough. Now introduce me to this beautiful lady who has agreed to grace your presence?"

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha turned a charming side of pink.

"This is Lady Kagome. She has just recently come back from the country."

"Congratulations, my lady. I hope you had a wonderful birthday and have many more to come." Kagome said sincerely.

Lady Cheshire smiled.

"You better have your old sword handy to beat away all the other suitors. This one is a keeper, my dear boy."

Kagome smiled in reply.

"You are too kind, my lady."

"Nonsense. I am not old enough to not be able to recognize beauty. Thank you for coming."

Lady Cheshire came forward to give Kagome a kiss.

"Call me, auntie. I have a feeling that you will be joining the family soon."

Kagome blushed. Lady Cheshire beamed and turned to Miroku and Sango.

"You do not look a day over twenty, my lady." Miroku said flippantly.

Lady Cheshire laughed.

"Still ever the charmer, Miroku. I see that Sango is still putting up with you."

Miroku put a hand over his chest.

"You wound me to the quick!"

Sango smacked him on the arm and gave Lady Cheshire a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad to see you in such good health, auntie."

"Thank you, my dear. It's great seeing you young people in love."

Sango blushed.

"Well, I won't keep you young people around any longer. Thank you all for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us," Sango replied. "It has been a wonderful evening."

"You are too gracious. I will see you all at the wedding!"

They made their farewells and went to collect their things from the butler.

"That was an interesting evening." Miroku commented.

"Quite." Kagome said dryly.

Inuyasha escorted Kagome home without any further hassles.

...

Kagome nodded her thanks to Wateri as he took her pelisse from her shoulders.

"Lady Akiko requests your presence in her room."

"She's still awake?"

"She has been waiting for your return."

Kagome looked worried.

"Do you know if it's serious?"

"Lady Akiko will explain it to you herself."

She nodded and went up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She walked briskly to her mother's bedroom at the end of the hallway and stopped. She took a moment to compose herself and knocked.

"Come in."

Her mother was already clad in her nightgown and tucked into her large poster bed reading _Mistress in Red_. Kagome walked in and took a seat on the bed.

"Ah, you're home."

Her mother put a bookmark into her book.

"What's wrong?"

"I received a letter this evening that your grandfather is not feeling well. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning to go see how he is."

"Grandpa's sick? I'll go with you."

"No, no. I don't think it's that serious but I'm just worried about him. You should stay here for Sango's wedding."

"I'm telling you now so you won't have to see me off. I already packed everything up tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

"For sure," her mother said firmly. "We'd give your grandfather a heart attack if both of us and our entourage suddenly showed up on his doorstep. Give Sango my best and my apologies."

"Sango will understand."

"Enjoy yourself while I'm gone. It's not everyday that you have the townhouse to yourself with the meddling presence of your mother," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"You know that you are nothing less than always welcome to be with me."

Kagome stood up and gave her mother a hug.

"Have a safe trip and don't forget to keep me updated with grandpa's health."

"I will for sure."

"Don't stay up too late reading." Kagome said mischievously. "You have an early morning tomorrow."

"I'm almost done anyway." Her mother retorted.

"Then don't let dreams of Lord Flores keep you up all night."

Her mother snorted.

"As if."

Kagome smiled and closed the door behind her.

...

Kagome did not go out the next day. She enjoyed tea in the sunroom by herself and caught up with her very much neglected romance novels. All too soon, she was finished her books. Sighing over the romantic way that Lord Felix had finally proposed, she still caught up in the magic of the novel. If only men like that existed in real life. _Gallant. Chivalrous. Romantic_. These attributes that make up the perfect gentlemen do not seem to exist anymore but villains such as Lord Easterly made their presence known.

Just thinking about that man now made her nose wrinkle in disgust. It had struck her right before she went to sleep last night that she had completely forgotten about Lord Easterly. Other than mildly startling her, their chance meeting at the masquerade had not affected her at all. Unlike their last fateful encounter with him before her flight from London, the memories did not rise. Maybe she was finally free. Then that fleeting hope soured. As long Lord Easterly was around, he would always be a threat to her. Feeling more than slightly restless from her thoughts of that greasy man, she decided that it would be a good time to make a visit to the bookstore.

...

With Yuri following close behind her, Kagome strolled on the sidewalks of London. It has been a long time since she had gone shopping by herself. Kagome felt a sense of nostalgia as she looked into the windows of the stores. New stores had opened but nothing had really changed. Kagome passed by _Tuderes _and their customers who were sitting outside enjoying their ices and the beautiful sunshine. She made a mental reminder to stop by later.

Kagome continued along and spied the familiar sign of faded green and gold belonging to _Woodsworth's Books_. She pushed the glass door open and smiled at the tinkling of the bell above the door. The owner, , came out of the back to greet her.

"Lady Kagome! Long time no see!" Mr. Wordsworth greeted joyfully.

Mr. Woodsworth was a short, old man with a pair of spectacles perched on his nose. His hands were almost always permanently stained with what Kagome presumed to be ink. Mr. Woodswoth considered himself to be quite a scholar. He spent his time in the shop translating ancient languages into English.

"Greetings. Mr. Woodsworth. How have you been?"

"I've been fabulous, my dear. How have you been liking Ovid's Heroides?"

"They are fantastic. I've been particularly drawn to the tale of _Phyllis and Demophon._ It was quite romantic how she returned to the shore nine times to await her husband's return. She pined so much that Athena took pity on her and turned her into an almond tree. It's an ancient tale of unrequited love before Romeo and Juliet. "

Kagome had contacted Mr. Woodsworth before she had departed for the countryside. Mr. Woodsworth had been faithfully sending packages of romance novels fresh off the press to her. Along with her requested books, he had included several of his translated classics.

Mr. Woodworth beamed.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed them, my dear, but there is more than one version to that particular myth."

"That is why I came around today. I wanted to ask you if you had more translations for me."

"I do." Mr. Woodworth clasped his hands together. "In fact, I was in the middle of packaging your books to send them over to you in the countryside." He peered at her curiously over his spectacles. "I didn't realize that you had returned to town."

Kagome smiled.

"Then it is fortunate that I came today. I just came back recently for Sango's wedding."

"Oh! Lady Sango is getting married? Is it to that young scallywag?"

"Yes." Kagome said with a chuckle. "The very same one as before."

"You're not married yet are you?"

Kagome blushed.

"I don't believe that will be happening any time soon."

"Sorry, my dear! I seem to have embarrassed you." He patted her hand awkwardly. "You are still young! There's someone out there for everyone."

"You are too kind, Mr. Woodsworth."

Mr. Woodsworth turned slightly pink himself. He cleared his throat.

"I will be right back with your package. Feel free to look around."

"I will."

Kagome wandered around the shop. A display of old texts had caught her eye. Pulling one out, she grimaced at the foreign language inscribed within the pages. The bell on the door chimed and Kagome lifted her head up to look at the newcomer.

"Good afternoon, Your Grace."

Kagome sketched a curtsey. He raised an eyebrow at her formality.

"Good afternoon, Lady Kagome."

He paused slightly on her honorific.

"Do you read Greek?"

"What?"

Kagome looked at him blankly and remembered the book in her hands. She closed it hastily and placed it back in its place on the shelf.

"No, I don't." Kagome sighed. "I wish I did," she said wistfully. "It's a beautiful language."

"It is."

Kagome was slightly uncomfortable with the silence that stretched between them.

"So, did you come to pick something up?" She blurted out and cringed.

He raised that blasted eyebrow at her again. She mentally slapped herself in the head for her stupidity. _Of course,_ he had an errand. Dukes don't have the time to wander around aimlessly.

"Yes. In fact, I do."

"Greetings, Your Grace!"

Mr. Woodsworth walked out of the back with Kagome's packages and bowed.

"Woodsworth."

Sesshoumaru acknowledged the greeting with a slight nod of his head.

"Excuse me, Your Grace, but I will be with you shortly after I sort Lady Kagome out."

"Take your time with Lady Kagome. I'm in no rush."

Mr. Woodsworth nodded and brought Kagome's package to the counter.

"The books you have requested and I have put in the works of _Callimachus._ There is another version of the myth of _Phyllis and Demophon _in there. I will continue to searching for the other versions for you."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Woodsworth. Place it on my account?"

Mr. Woodsworth's eyes sparkled.

"See it as a welcome back gift, my dear."

"I can't possibly-"

"Just keep coming back and that will be enough thanks."

"Then thank you."

"One more thing, Lady Kagome."

"Yes?"

Mr. Woodsworth pushed another wrapped package across the table.

"This is for Lady Sango and her groom."

"May I ask what is it?"

"A illustrated collection of nursery rhymes."

"Oh." Kagome breathed. "Sango and Miroku will love that. I thank you on behalf of the bride and groom."

"Don't mention it, my dear. Have a good day!"

"Have a good day yourself and may your business flourish!"

"Thank you and take care, my dear!"

Kagome gave a small wave and nodded to Lord Sesshoumaru. He nodded back at her and seemed to be in deep thought. Yuri followed closely behind her.

...

Sesshoumaru was still looking at Kagome's departing silhouette from behind the store's frosted window.

"Your Grace?"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes?"

"Your book is ready. Will that be everything?"

"Yes."

Mr. Woodsworth handed him a neatly wrapped package.

"Thank you. Put it on my account."

"Certainly and good day to you, Your Grace. Thank you once again for your patronage."

Sesshoumaru nodded at the man and walked out the door. He spied Kagome and her maid waiting on the corner of the block.

"Lady Kagome."

Kagome startled and turned to look towards him.

"Hello again, Your Grace. We seem to be seeing each other everywhere today."

"Perhaps." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "I'm on my way to make my appointment with Rin."

"How is Rin?"

"She seems to have completely forgotten her ordeal and clamoring for Jaken to teach her how to swim." Sesshoumaru paused. "It is one part of her education that will need to be remedied."

Kagome nodded.

"Very few ladies know how to swim. It would make it much safer for Rin to play around water if she knew how to swim." Kagome replied.

"Hmm."

"Well, I best not keep you from meeting Rin." Kagome smiled. "She does not seem to be one who waits very well."

"She must learn patience."

"And punctuality." Kagome interjected.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Kagome followed through with her tirade.

"An engagement is a promise."

"Yes, indeed." Sesshoumaru looked at her with discerning eyes. "Would you join us for a sweet ice? Rin would love to see you."

Kagome considered it for a moment. "I'd love to."

She twisted to address Yuri.

"Please tell Hans to come around in half an hour."

"No need."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru in surprise.

"I'll give you a ride home."

"If it's no trouble."

"None at all."

"Then I'll accept."

Kagome took his proffered arm and they walked down the street to_Tuderes._

...

The waiter politely bowed them in and led them to a table in the private sunroom of the restaurant. The first thing Kagome saw was Rin in a bright yellow sundress. She was tapping a spoon on the table in time to the jaunty little tune that she was humming. To her side was a toady looking little man who looked like he was torn between strangling his charge and committing suicide. Rin looked up and beamed. She jumped out of her chair to greet her guardian.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"Rin."

Noticing Kagome, she paused and dropped into a curtsey. Kagome watched Rin's quick transformation from hooligan to a young lady with amusement.

"Kagome-sama. How are you today?" Rin asked politely.

Kagome smiled.

"Greetings Rin. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Splendid!"

Rin's chaperone shuffled forward and bowed to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Greetings, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru ignored him and walked towards the table.

Waiters appeared to seat Kagome and Rin in their chairs. Yuri and Rin's chaperone sat behind them. Kagome was offered a menu and declined. She already knew what she wanted to order. Kagome's lips quirked up in amusement as she watched Rin frown at the menu.

"What are you going to have, Rin?" she asked the little girl.

The storm clouds on Rin's face cleared.

"I'm going to have mango and peach." she declared.

"You can't have two, Rin. You'll ruin your appetite for dinner," berated her companion.

Rin's face fell.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Shut your mouth."

The small man immediately clamped up and shrunk behind his charge.

"Rin. You may only have one."

Rin beamed.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome kept her opinion of the unusual exchange to herself. She watched Rin poke at the menu with a nonsensical rhyme.

"I can't make up my mind whether I want a peach or a mango ice today." Rin sighed unhappily.

"I'm going to have a mango ice so you are welcome to have some of mine." Kagome spoke up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rin lit up like a candle.

"I'm ready!"

A waiter came forward to take their orders and retreated as discretely as he came.

"Rin. I have something for you."

"For me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru handed her a brown parcel. Rin accepted the package with eager, outstretched hands.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. May I open it now?" Rin asked breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru gave his silent approval. She squealed and untied the string holding the package together. Kagome laughed at Rin's affectious enthusiasm. Rin carefully peeled back the brown paper hiding her present and squealed. Kagome and everyone else except for Sesshoumaru winced. Rin triumphantly held up a book.

"Mystical tales and folklore of adventure." Kagome read aloud in Japanese.

Rin's jaw dropped open.

"You can read Japanese, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome chuckled.

"My tutor made sure I did."

"What other languages do you speak?" Rin asked eagerly.

"English, of course, Latin, Italian and French."

Rin clapped her hands in delight.

"You could help me with my French!"

Kagome grimaced.

"My French is a little rusty. What languages are you learning?"

Rin scrunched up her face and recited, "Latin, Japanese, Greek, Italian and German."

Kagome was impressed.

"That's a lot of languages!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama will teach me several more when I get older."

"What else are you learning right now?"

"Geography, history. mathematics..." And the list went on. "I don't like history."

"Why not?"

"It's boring."

"I'll tell you a secret." Rin leaned forward eagerly. "I was just like you. I didn't like history." Kagome whispered conspiratorially. "But my father told me that "_That history is the key to the future and we study it so we will not make the same mistakes as our ancestors."_

Rin put her hand to her mouth.

"That is exactly what Sesshoumaru-sama says."

Surprised, Kagome looked over at the stoic lord sitting to her left. He nodded in acknowledgement. Before she could ask him more, the waiters appeared with their ices. The next little while was spent in silence as they enjoyed their ices.

"Kagome-sama! I never had a chance to ask you. Where did you learn how to swim?"

Kagome smiled at the happy little girl.

"My brother, Souta, and I grew up on in the countryside. Our father insisted that we learned how to swim."

"It was quite fortunate that you retained that knowledge."

Sesshoumaru's sudden entry into the conversation startled Kagome. She turned to him sitting on her left.

"Yes, it was quite fortunate." she said quietly.

Unaware of the sudden shift of sobriety, Rin plowed on with the naivety of a child.

"Jaken is teaching me how to swim! I'll be able to swim like you, Kagome-sama!"

Kagome tore her eyes from his golden regard and gave Rin her attention.

"That's wonderful, RIn. You don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me, Kagome."

Rin looked to Sesshoumaru for approval.

"If Lady Kagome is fine with it then I don't see why not."

Kagome gave Rin her half of the mango ice.

"Thank you." Rin paused. "Kagome." And dug into her ice.

…

Kagome watched Lord Sesshoumaru from under her bonnet. His side profile looked stern and aloof as he managed his steeds with unmistakable skill. The man that sat next to her now was very different from the man that had just spent the better part of an hour eating an ice with a little girl. That man had shown to be caring and patient towards his charge. If she had not seen it for herself, she would not have believed that this stoic lord had personally gone to the bookstore just to pick up a book as a present to his young ward. If she weren't mistaken, she would have even ventured to say that he loved the little girl. Yet, the man that she was looking at now had no resemblance to the one he was with Rin or to the one that she met four years ago…

"Do you have something that you want to ask me?"

Kagome startled. Lord Sesshoumaru was still staring ahead but she could sense his attention focused on her.

"Umm..no?"

"You were staring at me quite intently. "

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Kagome blushed and stared ahead at the passing scenery. After a while, her gaze returned to his face. She just couldn't help it. Four years was a long time and people did change or maybe there was more to him that the Ice Duke that he showed to everyone else. Perhaps the man that she knew in the past was hidden away somewhere along with the man that he was when he was with Rin.

….


	15. CHAPTER 15

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 15**

_Later that night,_

"Would you like a glass of sherry?"

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha.

"Are you sure it's good idea to help yourself?"

"Why not?"

"This isn't your house."

"So?"

"Kagome does have a point." Miroku said as he lounged back on the settee with Sango. "This is your brother's house."

Sesshoumaru had excused himself after dinner to see to Rin. Dinner had been a delightful affair. As the guest of honour, Kagome had been seated to his right. Due to the occasion being an informal dinner, Rin was allowed out of the schoolroom to have dinner with the adults. Between Rin, Miroku, Sango and herself, they had kept the conversation lively and friendly. Most importantly, they kept to safe topics away from the hostility coming from Inuyasha. Most of things coming out of Inuyasha's mouth were not suitable for a polite audience. Never mind, the impressionable young ward of his brother who was soaking up every profanity like a sponge. Kagome didn't blame Sesshoumaru for escorting Rin off to bed as soon as dinner was over. He was probably giving her a lecture on the despicable language of a certain foulmouthed guest.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed "The bastard invited me to his house. If I know where the liquor is then I will sure as hell help myself to it."

"So if I show you where the kitchen is then you can serve yourself?" Kagome said dryly.

"I didn't know you guys were such wimps. You're making such a big fuss over nothing." Inuyasha poured himself a glass of brandy.

"I see you have helped yourself already, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the room.

"Keh." Inuyasha replied and took a sip of his brandy.

"Please excuse the delay. I was settling Rin in for the night. Now would you like a drink?"

Jaken shuffled forward to serve them drinks. He screeched when he realized that Inuyasha practically polished off a bottle of brandy by himself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! That ungrateful -"

Sesshoumaru reached out an arm to thump him on the head. Jaken slithered unconscious to the floor.

"And that was why I served myself." Inuyasha declared to the world. "Didn't want him spitting in my drink."

Resuming his role of host with perfect ease, Sesshoumaru asked again, "who wants a drink?"

...

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. To his surprise, he found that it was not hard to play host to his brother and his friends. Lord Karlise was polite to the point of almost ridicule. After putting in a bit of alcohol in him, he relaxed and started spilling many interesting stories about Inuyasha that had the women in laughter. Inuyasha had turned redfaced and threatened to strangle Miroku which was quickly defused by himself. Inuyasha spent the rest of the evening skulking as his many embarrassing exploits were revealed for their amusement. If it was possible, he actually pitied his half-brother. In retaliation, Inuyasha started spewing stories about Miroku. It became a contest of who could tell the more scandalous story about the other. Kagome's laughter rang higher than Lady Sango's huskier laughter. It rang like the tinkling of the sweetest bells in his house. Her laughter was comparable to sweet innocence of Rin's. He found himself chuckling quietly along with the women during the recollection of one of Inuyasha's more ridiculous exploits.

Much to his surprise, he had lost track of time and the grandfather clock in the hall was already striking for eleven. Breaking through the laughter brought on by the most recent story, his guests rose and took their leave. Sesshoumaru accepted their many praises and gratitude for his excellent hospitality with a thin smile but he couldn't fully suppress his smirk as Kagome bodily shoved Inuyasha out the door before another insult could pass his lips. As Inuyasha had violently turned down Sesshoumaru's offer to escort Kagome home, he returned to his library to enjoy the return of peace and tranquility within his house.

...

Sesshoumaru was having breakfast the next morning when he heard Jaken arguing with his mother outside the morning room.

"My lady! You can't go in there! His Grace is eating breakfast."

"I most certainly can! I raised him and watched him eat many a breakfast. Move aside, little man."

"But my lad-OW"

The door opened.

"Good morning, mother."

Lady Kaori slapped a newspaper down on the table.

"What have you been doing?"

"Would you have some tea?" Sesshoumaru finished off his bacon and sipped his tea.

"Have some tea? I demand an explanation!"

Sesshoumaru skimmed an eye over the headline.

"I don't see anything wrong."

"Don't see anything wrong? Let me read this out to you." she snarled. "Yesterday afternoon, a certain Duke of W was seen in _Tuderes _enjoying ices with his young ward and a certain Lady K."

"The gossips must be out of things to write if they see so much in a casual afternoon tea."

"And my sources tell me that you had her over for dinner last night too!" she said to him accusingly.

"So was the bastard, Lord Karlise and his fiancée." Sesshoumaru said mildly and returned to his own paper. The coal prices are going up again the headlines screamed. What a nuisance.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you listening to me?"

He sighed and put down his paper.

"I am a man now. I don't need a woman to tie me to her apron strings. Who I keep company with is none of your business."

"It is my business if you throw your life away again on a tramp!" she screeched.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red.

"You go to far, madam."

The red in his eyes receded as his mother sniffed and settled herself into a chair.

"I do not hope I will not find my mother spreading rumours about Lady Kagome."

"Be reasonable, Sesshoumaru. You still remember what happened the last time that you let your emotions make decisions, don't you?"

"Precisely. I got Rin."

He smiled slightly at the thought of the little girl asleep upstairs.

"She's an abomination."

His demon side rose to the surface.

"If you were not my mother, you'd be dead now."

"It's the truth. What will happen with this time if you marry this mortal?"

"No one said anything about marriage."

Sesshoumaru returned to his paper as if nothing happened.

"But you are attracted to her and Jaken says that she could be the identical twin of_ he_r." his mother spat out.

"Kikyou?"

"You know exactly who I am speaking of." She hissed.

"There is no end to your insults this morning, madam. Please take yourself out the door."

His mother rose and shook out her skirts.

"Remember what I said Sesshoumaru. I don't want to see you like that again over a mortal."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Jaken."

His butler appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Show my mother out."

Jaken opened the door for Sesshoumaru's lady mother. He turned to follow.

"Jaken."

Jaken paused.

"If you say one more thing about Lady Kagome to my mother. I will send you back to her in pieces."

"Yes, my lord."

The little man shook with fear and took himself out of the room.

...

Kagome spent next week or so attending parties with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha showed up every night in her foyer precisely half an hour before each occasion. A new sense of connection existed ever since the day that they went boating. Kagome felt an unmistakable sense of camaraderie with Inuyasha. They both knew exactly how it felt to be shunned by society for something that they were helpless to change.

Tonight was just like every other night. Already seated in Inuyasha's familiar's carriage, Kagome relaxed against the red cushions. Traveling in style and comfort was something that Kagome quickly got used to. Her own carriage was older and not as well sprung. Kagome made up her mind to send a letter to her mother regarding the commission of a new carriage. Kagome tapped her foot on the floor and hummed one of her favourite waltzes.

"Already wanting to dance?" Inuyasha inquired dryly.

Kagome beamed at him.

"You read my mind."

"Good thing I'm so fit or you'd wear me down," he muttered.

"You wouldn't want to have a belly would you?" she asked sweetly. "And dancing with me means that the marriage minded matrons won't approach you with their daughters."

"I could just not go." He said reasonably.

"You're related to almost everyone in the ton. Your cousin how many times removed would be quite miffed if you decided to show up to your _other cousin's ball_ and not hers. You really don't deal well with crying females."

Inuyasha sighed. He sprawled casually on his side of the carriage. Kagome had bugged him incessantly about his all black attire. It reminded her of a man going to a funeral. Acquiescing to her demands, Inuyasha grudgingly hung up his black suits. Myouga was delighted to clothe his master in something other than black and it showed tonight. Inuyasha was clad in dark purple velvet evening suit. It was the dark purple that came of a marriage between twilight and dusk. It contrasted dramatically against the waterfall of his pale violet cravat and brought out the striking amber of his eyes.

By pure chance, Kagome was dressed in an evening of purple crushed velvet several shades lighter than Inuyasha's dusky purple. The bodice was mildly provocative with lace framing the barest tops of her breast. The dress was capped with slightly puffed sleeves ending with a slit from inner arm to her fingers. A rich froth of white lace tumbled from the slit sleeves to daintily spill over her wrists. Between her black gloves and the lace, tantalizing glimpses of her wrist were revealed with each movement. To her opinion, it was slightly more elaborate than what she was normally used to.

"We're here."

Kagome stopped humming and waited patiently for the door to open. Inuyasha climbed out first and turned to hand her out of the carriage. Holding onto his arm as they went up the steps, they handed their outerwear to the waiting butler.

"What's our battle plan tonight?" he murmured to her.

"How about we greet your aunt, dance a bit and then take off?"

"Perfect."

As the party was already in full swing, they walked unmolested to the side of the ballroom where his cousin, Lady Merchiott, was holding court.

"Beautiful party, cousin."

"Iz Innuuuyaaashha!" his cousin cried out in joy with a heavily, faked French accent.. "JE didn't fink vous vuld come!"

Kagome watched in amusement as his heavily rouged cousin fluttered around him and smacked two big kisses on his cheeks. His cousin was wearing a huge ostrich plume on the top of her head. Feathers were the height of fashion in France but Lady Merchiott took the fad to next level. With the thick mask of cosmetics, the gaudy feathers and the cloud of expensive perfume surrounding her, Lady Merchiott could pass as a madam in a brothel. Kagome tried not to gag on the sickly sweet perfume that the lady blatantly preferred. Her eyes were tearing up from her efforts to maintain her composure. She brought out her fan and tried to discretely fan away the noxious fumes.

"Who zee this?"

Kagome tried to look natural with her fan.

"This is Lady Kagome. Lady Kagome, this is my cousin, Lady Merchiott."

"Nice to meet you."

Kagome automatically dipped a slight curtsey.

"Ooh la la! She es belle, ma cousin!" Lady Merchiott flittered forward to place two moist kisses on Kagome's cheeks. "Wellllcome to zee family ma cherie!"

Kagome resisted the urge to wipe at her cheeks.

"We are not engaged." Kagome said politely.

"Oh non non!" Lady Merchiott waved a finger in her face. "Then is will be zoon. Prenez a look à vous! Vou are déshabille like a married couple!"

"It was just pure chance."

"Non ma cherie. I've never zeen ma cousin in anything but noir. Vou have changed him!" she declared to the world.

Kagome pinched Inuyasha where she was holding onto this arm. He coughed politely.

"Well Emi-"

"Amelie," Lady Merchiott interjected firmly.

"Amelie." Inuyasha amended. "We will not be selfish and keep your delightful company from the rest of your guests."

"Vou are too kind." She laughed and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Kagome hid her gag behind her fan as the woman pulled a peacock feathered monstrosity out of nowhere to fan herself.

"Enjoy vourselves ma cheries. Ta ta!"

She blew a kiss after them. Kagome dragged Inuyasha out to the balcony. Once out of sight, she threw herself against the nearest column.

"Ok. Next time, you can stay at home." she wheezed. "Your cousin is-"

"Horrible. I know."

"Why isn't your brother here?"

Kagome show a flash of annoyance cross Inuyasha's face.

"This one is related to my mother's side of the family." he said stiffly.

"Ah." Kagome pressed her forward against the cool marble. "You do know that she addressed you as her "female cousin" and said that we were "undressed like a couple."

"Yes. My French is that bad." Inuyasha said dryly. "Her mother sent her to France for schooling and she has been pretending to be more sophisticated than the rest of us barbarians ever since she came back."

"I've never heard such atrocious mangling of the French language."

Kagome shuddered.

"I'm more worried about side-effects of her perfume."

"Why else do you think we're out here?"

"Well, my cherry. Ve'll go back whenever vou feel bien." he mimicked Lady Merchiott. "Shall we dance?"

Kagome shook out her skirts.

"Gladly."

With that, Inuyasha offered her his arm and led her back into the ballroom

...

"That was so bad." Kagome said to him on the way back to her house.

"No, that wasn't."

"The crowning moment of the evening was when Lord Blanchett knocked your cousin's feather into the punchbowl."

"It looked like something drowned in the punch bowl."

Inuyasha and Kagome both laughed at the recollection of the absolutely ridiculous sight of Lady Merchiott fishing her dripping plumage out of the punch bowl.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

Kagome wiped a tear of laughter out off her face and was dazzled by the huge ruby ring that suddenly appeared before her eyes.

"I am completely head over heels in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

...

Kagome gaped at the priceless ruby that was the size of a small grape resting in a small box. Her attention flickered back and forth between Inuyasha's earnest face and the ring.

"I've only known you for less than two weeks!" Kagome cried out.

"Kagome." Inuyasha knelt on the rocking floor. "Tell me that you don't feel anything for me and I will never bother you again."

"I do but-"

"But what? Tonight was another example of how well we get along with each other."

Inuyasha gazed up into her eyes.

"Just say yes."

Kagome hesitated. She did have feelings for Inuyasha but it is it too soon isn't it? But Kagome also knew she wasn't getting any younger. The ton may appear to have accepted her back into the fold but how long will that last? Shunned or not, Inuyasha was an earl. A countess would have more immunity and freedom than an unmarried spinster. Looking at Inuyasha, she could see the stars in his eyes. Coming to a decision, Kagome took a deep breath.

"Kiss me."

...

Inuyasha blinked.

"Kiss you?"

"Yes." Kagome held her breath. "Kiss me."

Inuyasha climbed onto the seat next to her and caressed her cheek.

"As my lady wishes." And kissed her.

...

Unlike their first kiss, his lips were warm and soft against hers. For such a rough man, she had always known that he had a tender side of him that he sheltered away from the world. As though he knew that she was an innocent, he took the kiss slowly. His kiss was nothing more than a chaste pressing of their lips together. He was handling her like a delicate glass figurine. She instinctively knew that he was holding back. Kagome broke the kiss.

"More." she whispered. "Don't hold anything back."

Inuyasha searched for something in her eyes. Cupping her face gently, he kissed her again. As their mouths melded, his tongue lightly teased her. Kagome was shocked by warm burning and sensuality of his kiss. Too soon he pulled away.

"No more." he said raggedly. "There is only so much I can take."

Kagome leaned her forehead against Inuyasha's and gently tucked his unraveled hair behind his hair.

"Yes. I will marry you," she whispered.

...

Inuyasha left her on her doorstep and promised to meet her tomorrow. Wateri let her in and she positively skipped through the door. He moved away to put up her outerwear and she leaned against the door. She lifted up her hand to stare at the ruby ring twinkling on her finger.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Kagome startled and grabbed the candlestick that Wateri left behind.

"Who is it? Show yourself," she demanded.

"Oh, put that thing down."

A shadow detached itself from the wall. Kagome gasped as candlelight revealed Kikyou. Her ruby lips quirked up in a smile.

"You've missed me haven't you, cousin?"

...

"You!" Kagome pointed the candlestick at her. "What are you doing in my house? You should be in Scotland with your husband!"

"Scotland?" Kikyou mocked her. "Haven't you heard? My husband is already six feet under."

"Then you better ask yourself how he got there."

Kikyou pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away a tear.

"How cruel of you to say such things. I loved him."

"Save the crocodile tears. I know they are fake."

Smiling condescendingly, Kikyou put away the handkerchief. She smirked.

"I've always thought that you were too smart for your own good. It would have been easy if you were dumb like the rest of them."

"You're unbelievable." Kagome scoffed. "I don't want you in my house. You are not welcome here."

"I'm not welcome? You will throw your poor cousin out of your house?"

Kagome unlatched the lock and threw open the door.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Kikyou smirked and crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't want the world to know that you threw a grieving widow out in the cold in the middle of the night."

Kagome pointed out the door.

"Does obligation of blood mean nothing to you?"

Her words rang a chord within Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru had said the exact thing to her.

"Obligation of blood." Kagome spat. "You disgraced the family name when you run off with your lover."

"Blood is thicker than water. No one ever bother to disown me." Kikyou leaned against the wall. "So what is it? Can the Higurashi's weather the scandal again?"

Kagome burned with bottled up rage but Kikyou had her. No matter how much it killed her to let Kikyou stay in her house, there was nothing she could do about it.

"You win. You can stay here for tonight. Do not unpack. You're leaving for a hotel first thing tomorrow morning."

Her night completely ruined by Kikyou's appearance, Kagome swept up the stairs to her bedroom. Even without looking back, Kagome see Kikyou smirking from the corner of her eye. Kikyou may have taken the first fight but Kagome will let her know exactly who was the mistress of this house.

…..


	16. CHAPTER 16

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 16**

"She's back again."

Kagome parried Sango's thrust with a clean sweep off to the side.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Shut up and concentrate."

Sango lunged forward and Kagome narrowly avoided being skewered on the business end of Sango's foil.

"Pay attention, Kagome. I'm not going to hold back for you."

"I wouldn't ask it of you."

Kagome pivoted on the balls of her feet and sprang forward.

...

"You're dead."

Kagome sighed and took off her fencing mask off her head.

"I'm done."

Sango removed her own mask and joined Kagome on the side of the ring.

"You are distracted today."

"Oh, don't I know that." Kagome said dryly. "If we were fighting with real swords, I would have be bleeding from my right shoulder, short one arm and have a pierced heart."

"Looks like you were paying some attention," smirked Sango.

"So what were you talking about earlier?"

Kagome grabbed a glass of water offered by one of the servants and downed it. She put it back on the servant's tray and moved off.

"Come."

Sango grabbed a glass for herself and followed Kagome. Kagome ignored the stares that they received from the men passing by. Even dressed in padded clothing, Kagome knew that the clothes were more revealing on her than the men were used to seeing.

"Kikyou is back." Kagome said as soon Sango caught up with her.

"What? I thought she was in Scotland with her husband."

Kagome sighed.

"That's what I thought too. Apparently, her husband is dead. She showed up sometime last night while I was out."

"She can't possibly stay in your house!" Sango whispered. "She'll ruin you again."

"There is nothing I can do about it." Kagome said resignedly. "She invoked the obligations of blood and threatened to go to the newspapers if I threw her out of the house."

Sango looked disturbed.

"This is really bad, Kagome. Did she say why she came back to London?"

"She disappeared by the time I left and didn't bother leaving a note. Wateri said that she ordered the carriage to take her a solicitor's office." Kagome shrugged. "I assume that she came to London to settle her late husband's property and collect her widow's pittance."

"I don't know if it's a pittance. I've heard that Lord Naraku had been disgustingly rich and that he completely indulged her. Kikyou would have what every woman wants: freedom and financial independence."

"When you put it that way, it sounds like I should go find myself a rich husband and kill him off," Kagome said sardonically.

Sango hushed her. Kagome stripped off her gloves and Sango grabbed her left hand.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sango said excitedly.

Kagome blushed and let Sango examine the ruby on her ring finger.

"Yes."

Sango squealed and gave Kagome a huge hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sango positively bounced around Kagome. "Have you set the wedding date yet?"

"I don't even think Inuyasha has posted the banns yet. I just agreed to marry him last night!"

"Pish posh. Stuffy old traditions. Have you thought of when you want your wedding?"

Kagome looked at the enormous ruby shining on her finger.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I've always wanted a wedding in the winter though."

"You could do it on the twelfth night." Sango said excitedly. She sighed. "It all seems so romantic. The both of you getting married beneath the falling snow."

"Don't you think that would be a little cold, Sango? Let's get changed."

Kagome pushed past Sango to head towards the retiring room.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

Kagome turned around to look back at Sango.

"Isn't that Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

Kagome turned her attention to where Sango was indicating with the tilt of her head. She watched silently the tall lord spar with Etienne, the grandson of the fencing club's owner. With grace and agility that she would not have accounted a man of his stature to possess, Lord Sesshoumaru moved smoothly with his opponent. He was not doing anything but parrying his opponent's strikes but he held his own with ease. It was as if he already knew where Etienne was going to strike.

Etienne and Sesshoumaru used the whole length of the fighting ring. Etienne pursued his attack relentless but not a single strike touched Lord Sesshoumaru. It was almost impossible to maintain the intensity of the attack that Etienne was exhibiting. As she predicted, Kagome began noticing signs of Etienne faltering. Aware of his own flagging endurance, Etienne sprung forward with a quickly end the match with one strike. By committing himself completely to that last thrust, Etienne had left himself open to attack. Lord Sesshoumaru seized the opening to turn the tide of the battle. If Kagome was impressed with Lord Sesshoumaru's untouchable defense, it was nothing compared to her awe of his offensive strikes. Lightning fast, he struck with the deadly aim of a cobra. Etienne barely managed to block the strikes coming at him. Lord Sesshoumaru feinted to one side and struck at another. Falling for Lord Sesshoumaru's feint, the duel was over with Etienne staring down the tip of Lord Sesshoumaru's foil. Nodding in acceptance, Etienne moved back and bowed to Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched openmouthed as the men walked off the ring.

"Quite impressive, aren't they?" Offered Tototsai, the owner of the ring. "I had taught Etienne myself."

"Mr. Tototsai." Kagome murmured politely to the old man. "How are you?"

"Still alive. Thank you for asking, my dear."

"How are your practices coming along?"

"Fine, thank you."

Kagome's eyes followed Lord Sesshoumaru's tall figure as he walked out of the fighting arena. She was struck by the difference between the man she had dinner with last night and the one here today. Today was the first time that she had seen him in something other than formal evening attire. For his match, he dressed casually in a snow-white linen shirt tucked into black pantaloons. The shirt accentuated strong shoulders and showed off a surprisingly tapered waist. He possessed a much leaner frame than the stockier Inuyasha but there was no mistaking the power in this muscled body. Lord Sesshoumaru was like tightly coiled panther under than civilized veneer.

"And yours, Sango?"

"Coming along nicely."

As if he could sense her gaze, Lord Sesshoumaru turned around. Staring at her for a bit, he began walking towards her.

...

Sesshoumaru had sensed eyes staring at him from a distance. Turning around, he was quite surprised to find Kagome and her friend, Sango, standing next to Tototsai. He had heard the mentioning of fencing lessons extended to women but he had not known a lady to partake in this type of particular past-time until now. As manners dedicated he make a greeting, he strode towards the ladies.

Both Lady Sango and Kagome had put up their hair in tight braids coiled around their heads. From far away, they could be mistaken for young men on the threshold of puberty. It was quite disturbing to see two ladies dressed in men's attire. Even though they wore the padded uniform of a novice, it revealed much more to the eye than the customary dress. Kagome was decently covered from head to toe without a patch of skin showing but Sesshoumaru found the form fitting clothes to be more scandalous than the lowest bodice cut to reveal a woman's treasures. The padding did nothing to hide the generous curves of Kagome's body. The menswear had no business looking so sensuous on her. Her slender waist and long, well-formed legs invoked a hot blooded vision of sultry nights and tangled bed sheets. Sesshoumaru forced down tightening of his body and sudden rush of blood through his body. Fighting for control, he nodded politely to the ladies with a calm that he struggled to maintain.

"Good afternoon, Lady Kagome and Lady Sango." Sesshoumaru nodded to Tototsai. "I was not aware that ladies fenced."

Sesshoumaru saw a spark jump into Sango's eyes but she wisely did not say anything.

"We are just amateurs partaking in the sport for pleasure," Kagome replied smoothly.

Sesshoumaru eyed the padded clothes. They screamed novice to every other man who stripped down to linen shirts and breeches.

"That's not true," cried out Sango. "Kagome is a champion fencer."

"Hush, Sango." Kagome admonished.

"Really, Lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, letting a little hint of curiosity seep into his voice.

"I just won several small tournaments." Kagome shrugged. "Beginner's luck."

"You're being modest. You've won for three years running," interjected Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome whipped around to stare at her friend. "It was nothing special. We are in the company of obviously more skilled swordsmen."

She looked back at Sesshoumaru and swallowed. Forsaking a cravat in the name of sport, his collar gaped slightly to reveal the strong lines of neck and the beginning of his muscled chest. Dry mouthed, she tried to focus her attention on another part of his body. Looking lower wasn't better either so Kagome settled for looking into his eyes.

"This is quite interesting. What competition did you win?"

"The annual sportsmen fencing festival in Sussex."

Tototsai laughed.

"Nothing special, my dear? That's biggest tournament of the whole year. Fencers from all over the country train all year to compete." He shook his head. "My friend in charge of organizing the tournament was dying for me to come look at the young fencer who had been defending champion for the last three years." Tototsai beamed. "Who would have thought that it was you along, my dear!"

Kagome blushed.

"I can't lie and say that I am not intrigued." Sesshoumaru murmured. "I would have thought the competition was reserved solely for men."

"It is. I entered under a pseudonym."

Sesshoumaru looked at her disbelievingly. Kagome tilted up her chin.

"Men would believe anything to save their honour. They would rather believe my dubious claim of being who am I than to face the truth that they had been beaten by a woman."

"Fair enough. Competitors are required to have their own weapons to compete. Where did you find your own?"

"I used my grandfather's foil."

"May I see it?" Sesshoumaru asked carefully.

A man's weapon was considered to be his right arm. It was not to be thrown aside or easily handed over to another. In ancient times, a man's sword rarely left his side. Just because Kagome was a woman did not mean seeking permission to handle her sword should be taken tightly.

Kagome hesitated and dropped her mask to the floor. She backed up to draw her foil out of its scabbard and handed it to him with both her hands. Sesshoumaru accepted her foil carefully.

Her grandfather's foil was beautiful. The craftsmanship was of the finest money could buy. Sesshoumaru grasped the foil by its golden hilt. Its handle was simple in its design with only two strips of twisting gold spiraling from the hilt to the end of the grip. The grip itself was comfortably worn by generations of use. Sesshoumaru tested the blade's balance on one finger. Just as he expected, it balanced perfectly on his extended finger. He took a finger and pressed it down on the tip. The blade flexed easily and had the exact amount of resistance for its wielder to parry and thrust. Sesshoumaru handed the weapon back to Kagome who had been watching his ministrations with slightly narrowed eyes. She nodded to him as he handed her weapon back to her.

"It's a beautifully made weapon. Your grandfather knew his weapons well."

"Thank you."

Kagome sheathed her weapon back in the scabbard by her side.

"Well...well..what do we have here," drawled an unpleasant, familiar voice.

...

Kagome inwardly groaned. She could have recognized that oily, slick voice anywhere. Only her years of honing the expressionless mask kept her from giving away her emotions inside.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Sango and," Lord Easterly's gaze lingered insolently on her body. "Kagome."

Kagome opened her mouth to give him the direct cut but Lord Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"I do not know you and most definitely have not granted you permission to use my given name. I am quite certain that _Lady_ Kagome has not either."

"Little Kagome and her new guard dog." He spat out. "How touching."

Kagome was grateful for Lord Sesshoumaru's deliberate emphasis on her honorific and for his protection. She nervously tucked a strand of stray hair that had escaped her coiffure behind her ear. Lord Easterly stared harshly at her hand. Belatedly, Kagome remembered the ruby engagement ring on her left hand.

"Looks like your new protector has gotten you a new trinket," he sneered. "Is that how he bought you?"

Kagome gasped indignantly.

"Cease your devilish ramblings. Kagome is engaged!" Sango shot at his face. "Your presence is not wanted here."

"Like I care." Lord Easterly sneered. "Your fiancé is a fool. Why would a man shackle himself to a woman when he could sample her charms for less?"

Kagome moved forward to strike him but Lord Sesshoumaru's form intercepted smoothly between her and Lord Easterly.

"I warned you last time not to slander Lady Kagome's good name. I take offense that you have called me her dog."

Sesshoumaru coolly stripped of his glove and slapped Lord Easterly on the face with it. "I challenge you to a duel."

Kagome gasped but did not say anything. She understood that Lord Sesshoumaru's pride would not let this transgression pass and that it was his right as a nobleman to defend his honour. Lord Easterly slowly looked at Lord Sesshoumaru who looked back with an expressionless face.

"I must decline."

"Do you have no honour?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have no honour if it demands the price of my life." Lord Easterly bowed mockingly. "The Duke of Westin is renown for his swordsmanship. I would be a fool to put my life on the line for something as ridiculous as honour."

"Bonnie!" Called a young man from inside the fighting ring. "What is taking you so long? I've been waiting for over 10 minutes!"

Lord Easterly made a rude gesture at the young man.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT." He shouted with a completely red face. His companion flipped him the bird.

"I have another pressing engagement." Bankotsu said stiffly.

He pulled another mocking bow in Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome's direction and walked off to join his companion. Even as far away as they were, they could hear his companion berating him for his tardiness.

"That is one unpleasant man," commented Tototsai. "I am going to revoke his membership for refusing to accept a duel of honour."

"That will be acceptable." Lord Sesshoumaru replied before smoothly slipping on his glove. "Who is that young man with him?"

"That would be his bosom friend, Mr. Jakotsu Freidman."

"Hnn."

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and raised an eyebrow at her. "It appears that I have to congratulate you for your recent engagement. It is also apparent that your fiancé does not have the good grace to inform the head of his family prior to his proposal." Kagome blushed. "Have the banns been posted?"

"Not yet." Kagome paused. "Inuyasha had just proposed to me last night. I sent a letter to my mother in the country informing her of my acceptance of his proposal. We are waiting until we receive the curtsey blessing from my mother before posting the banns.

"It looks like Inuyasha is on his way to finally settling down. As the head of the Tashio family, it's about time for Inuyasha and I to mend our past rifts. I am planning to attend the opera tomorrow night. It would be my pleasure if Inuyasha and yourself would join me in the family box."

Kagome smiled.

"That would be wonderful."

"Then so be it." Lord Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome and Sango. "Excuse me but I have another pressing appointment to attend to."

Kagome and Sango murmured their farewells and Sesshoumaru walked off in the direction of the retiring rooms. Kagome stared off into the distance to where Lord Easterly was sparring with his companion. For the oddest reason, his companion had seemed very familiar but Kagome could not quite put her finger on it.

"Kagome." Sango touched her on the arm.

"Yes?"

"You do remember that Inuyasha hates opera right?"

"Well, I haven't been to the opera for 4 years. Inuyasha will just have to deal with it. I'll talk him over." Kagome said confidently.

"If you say so." Sango replied doubtfully.

Kagome tore her gaze away from Lord Easterly and picked up her mask from the floor.

"Let's go. We've spent enough time here today."

Sango nodded in agreement and the two ladies headed towards the ladies' retiring room to change.

...

"No."

"No?" Kagome said disbelievingly.

"No."

"This is the first time I've been back to London for four years and you won't go to the Opera with me?"

"Precisely."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can you at least tell me in more than monosyllables why not?"

Inuyasha took a seat on Kagome's settee and propped up his feet on the table. Kagome shoved his feet off the table. He gave her an offended look. Kagome gave him a glare of her own and tapped her foot.

Inuyasha sighed.

"The first reason is that I hate opera." Kagome opened her mouth to protest. Inuyasha waved a finger at her. "Not done. You wanted me to talk and now I will."

Kagome ceased tapping and gestured for him to continue.

"The whole point of opera is sit there to stare and be stared it to the backdrop of caterwauling that is passed for music. On top of that, it's not even sung in English!"

Kagome gasped indignantly.

"NOT DONE."

She clamped her mouth into a thin line and seated herself primly into another settee facing Inuyasha.

"Secondly and most importantly, I hate that bastard's guts and there is no way that I am going to waste several hours of my life cooped up in a little box with him." Inuyasha crossed his arms with finality.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"WELL, I just happen to LOVE opera. The only reason you don't understand it is that you have been poorly remiss in your education."

"And who's fault would that be," he said scathingly. "It's not my fault that I was born the Dukes illegitimate bastard."

Inuyasha's words hung heavily between them.

"You've never told me the full story about your mother." Kagome said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about her."

"I agreed to marry you, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out loud. "Every time I think I know you, you go something like this."

"I don't want to talk about her." Inuyasha insisted stubbornly.

"Fine. Be that way. Whether you come with me or not, I am going to the opera tonight."

"YOU'RE NOT! I FORBID YOU TO GO WITH THAT BASTARD!"

"FORBID ME?" Kagome yelled. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO AND NOT DO?"

"YOUR FIANCE!" He shouted.

Kagome raised up her left hand.

"You're right," she said calmly. "I am your fiancée and is why I'm going tonight. It's time for you to mend your relationship with His Grace."

"You wouldn't be asking that of me if you knew what that bastard did to me."

"I wouldn't know because you wouldn't tell me that either."

Kagome threw up her hands.

"When it comes to family, you calm up tighter than an oyster guarding its pearl. I don't care whether you like it or not. It's time for you to grow up, Inuyasha."

Kagome rose from her chair. "Don't talk to me again until you're ready to do so.

Holding her head up high, she walked out of the room and left Inuyasha behind with his thoughts.

...


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 17**

Kagome stared dry-eyed at the ceiling in her bedroom. As upset as she was, she couldn't muster a tear. Her heart felt heavy but the tears just wouldn't come forth. It couldn't be because she didn't care because she certainly did! What was wrong with her?Kagome was supposed to be at that happiest point in her life. Despite all odds, she managed to be wrangle a marriage proposal out of nothing less than an Earl. Even her beloved father was an Earl. Not only was he titled, he was young, handsome and wealthy. Most importantly, he said that he loved her. Then why was she so unhappy?

Kagome lifted the paper clenched in her hand and read her mother's letter for the hundredth time. She had finally received a response from her mother after all those letters she had sent out. Her grandfather was fine and well on his way to full recovery. Even so, her mother decided that it was better for her to stay longer in the countryside. Lady Akiko had expressed her own well-wishes and included her blessing for Kagome's acceptance to Inuyasha's proposal. Seeing her mother's elegant sprawling script had made her miss her mother all the more. Kagome had never needed her mother's strength and advice any more than now and Lady Akiko was miles away in the country. She knew that she couldn't talk to Sango about this. Sango was already too stressed about preparations for her own wedding. She really didn't need Kagome to add to her stress by enlightening her to the problems between her maid of honour and the best man.

"Miss?" Yuri knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"There is a message for you."

"Come in."

Yuri slipped into the bedroom and handed the note to her. Her maid stood there and wrung her hands.

"Are you sure you don't need anything, miss?"

"Quite sure. Thank you, Yuri."

Yuri bobbled a curtsey and closed the door behind her. Could it be a note of apology from Inuyasha? She doubted it. Kagome sat up and slid her finger under the finger under the seal. Kagome pulled out cream coloured stationary and started reading.

_Dear Lady Kagome,_

_Will you have your own transportation to the Royal Theater or should I send the carriage around to your house?"_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Sessshoumaru_

Even for a casual note, he used expensive vellum and stamped it with the crest of his house. Kagome traced her finger over his house's symbol. His crest was beautiful. It depicted a crescent moon rising behind a snarling white dog on its hind legs amidst a bed of sakura blossoms. _Memor preteritus, Vultus ut posterus._

"_Remember the past, look to the future." _Kagome murmured to herself.

It was fitting. Kagome strode over to her small desk in the corner of her room to pen in her reply to Lord Sesshoumaru.

...

"You look beautiful, miss."

"Thank you, Yuri."

Kagome surveyed her image critically in the mirror. Arabelle was right again. Kagome had not foreseen going to the opera but Arabelle insisted that she make gowns suitable for every occasion. She smiled wryly remembering the battle royale they went through before Kagome capitulated. Kagome would have to send a thank you note to Arabelle when she had the time.

Once again, Arabelle had outdone herself. She had invoked the classic Elizabethan court dress with a plain bodice, puffed sleeves and the split skirt in the front. True to the style, the midnight blue split skirt revealed a beautiful cream underskirt embroidered with golden threads. A black ribbon encircled her waist to gather into a large flowing bow at the back of the gown. The ends of the long black ribbon trailed along with the train of the gown to touch the ground. Yuri threaded strands of pearls through her hair and a teardrop sapphire sparkled on her chest. Arabelle had also included white opera gloves that went up to her elbows. Black ribbons laced up the back of the gloves to tie off at the top. It was simply stunning.

Kagome smiled. Whether Inuyasha showed up to escort her or not, she was determined to enjoy herself.

"Miss, you forgot your ring."

Yuri held Inuyasha's engagement ring in the palm of her hand. Kagome's smile faded. She took the ring out of Yuri's hand and stared at it. The fiery ruby winked back at her in the light. Only now did she notice a slight imperfection in the ruby. It was flawed just like its previous master. Kagome strode over to her jewelry box and put the ring with her other jewelry. It was most definitely the most exquisite piece among the collection resting on the red satin but was it the most precious? She closed the lid and turned around.

"It doesn't match the dress."

Yuri nodded and opened the door for her mistress.

...

Lord Sesshoumaru took off his top hat and bowed to her as she came down the stairs. Tonight, he had forsaken his usual white evening attire for the more formal black and white evening.

"Stunning as always, Lady Kagome."

Lord Sesshoumaru offered his hand to help her down the last step. Kagome smiled radiantly and lifted her hand for him to kiss. If he noticed the absence of the engagement ring on her finger, he didn't give any reaction.

"You are too kind, Your Grace."

"We're about to be family. Call me, Sesshoumaru."

"If I am to call you then your given name than call me, Kagome, Your -" Kagome caught herself. "Sesshoumaru."

The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth tilted up.

"I assume my brother will not be gracing us with his delightful company tonight?"

Kagome wasn't sure whether Sesshoumaru was being sarcastic or whether he was genuinely asking a question.

"Yes. Inuyasha wasn't feeling up for opera. I am to offer his apologies."

"Hmm."

Kagome met his gaze boldly as Sesshoumaru searched her face.

"Then it is his loss." He stated.

Sesshoumaru offered her his arm and escorted her out of the foyer.

...

Kagome smiled happily at the sight of Royal Theater in front of her. Opera was one of the things she missed most about London. She went to plays in the country but they were nothing in comparison to the grandeur of opera. Accepting Sesshoumaru's proffered arm, they were escorted to the third level where his box was located. The curtain to the box was already drawn when they arrived. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru frown. The usher pulled back the curtain and Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome in. To her surprise, there was someone already seated in the box. The figure put down her opera glasses and turned around to look at them.

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome felt him tense under her arm.

"Greetings, mother."

...

"You don't seem very happy to see me."

"On the contrary, I was merely surprised."

Sesshoumaru gently tugged Kagome into the light.

"Mother, this is Lady Kagome, Inuyasha's fiancée. Lady Kagome, this is my mother, Lady Kaori, Duchess of Westin."

Lady Kaori was one of those ageless beauties. She wore a beautiful blood red dress styled in the highest fashion. The bodice was modestly cut and a huge ruby pendant adorned her bosom. Kagome's own engagement ring would have looked like an insignificant speck of dust next to it. If she had met her on street, Kagome would have guessed that Lady Kaori was in her late twenties. She certainly did not look like she had a son that was already in his thirties. Kagome automatically fell into a curtsey.

"Nice to meet you, Your Grace."

Lady Kaori nodded to her.

"Inuyahsa's fiancée, you say?"

Kagome saw Lady Kaori stare shrewdly at her hand. She fought the impulse to cover her naked, gloved finger.

"Inuyasha was disposed tonight." Kagome said smoothly. "Lord Sesshoumaru realized that I have not been to the opera lately and kindly offered his escort."

"I see." A calculating gleam entered her eye. "Have the banns been posted?"

"Not yet, my lady. We were waiting for my mother's blessing."

Kagome omitted the fact that she had received her mother's blessing just this afternoon.

"Your mother is Lady Akiko, Countess of Trent, correct?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Is she not with you in London?"

"My grandfather's health took a turn for worse and she went to visit him."

"Why are you not with her?"

"My mother informed me that grandfather's illness was not life threatening and insisted that I stay to attend my best friend, Lady Sango's wedding."

"Then you are alone in your house."

"No. My cousin, the recently widowed Marchioness of Tisdale, is staying in London to manage her affairs."

Lady Kaori appeared to want to ask her something else when the house lights dimmed.

"Mother. I believe it's time for us to take our seats."

Lady Kaori nodded and slipped her opera glasses back on. Kagome had felt uncomfortable under Her Grace's interrogation and was relieved that the opera was finally starting. Lord Sesshoumaru settled her into the chair on his left and put himself between his mother and Kagome. Setting the unpleasant interrogation at the back of her mind, Kagome leaned forward to enjoy the opera.

...

The soprano held onto her impossibly high note and ended it. Her beautiful crisp note rang throughout the theater even after she finished. The curtain closed to polite applause and the house lights came on for the intermission.

Kagome discretely dabbed the corner of her eye with her handkerchief.

"I'm thirsty, Sesshoumaru. Go fetch me a drink." Lady Kaori announced.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"I do not think that would be wise." He mused.

"Are you refusing to grant your mother even such a simple request?"

"Not quite."

"I'm thirsty too. Can you please get me a glass of water as well?" Kagome said sweetly.

She saw Lady Kaori look at her sharply from the corner of her eye. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome for a second and then acquiesced. She had felt the tension between mother and son. It was only a matter of time before Lady Kaori would engineer another occasion to interrogate her alone. Kagome preferred that she get it over now so she could enjoy the rest of the opera without Lady Kaori watching her like a hawk. More than once, she had caught the grande dame watching her unabashedly. Kagome had been the one to look away.

"Have you been enjoying the opera, Your Grace?" Kagome asked politely.

"Cut the small talk, girl. You know exactly why I sent Sesshoumaru away."

"Yes, I do." Kagome clasped her hands primly on her lap. "You have my attention."

"Good." Lady Kaori said simply. "I detest those simpering pieces of fluffs."

Kagome held her opinion to herself.

"You are an intelligent girl. Stay away from Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked at Lady Kaori steadily.

"I was speaking the truth when I said that I am engaged to Inuyasha-"

"Then why don't you have your ring on?"

"I didn't want to have an engagement ring on my finger before I receive my mother's blessing." Kagome lied blatantly.

"Hmm.." Lady Kaori looked unconvinced.

"As I was saying before, I have no interest in _Lord Sesshoumaru_ for anything but friendship."

Lady Kaori gave an unladylike snort.

"Women don't become friends with men. Especially not with Dukes."

Kagome shrugged.

"Perhaps not duchesses but I am naught but an Earl's daughter."

She smiled softly.

"I don't know if you believe me and I don't need you to but marriage was the last thing I was looking for when I came back to London. I just came back just for Sango's wedding."

"I'm just want to make sure that we are on the same page."

"We are, Your Grace."

"Hmmm…"

...

Inuyasha knocked on the Higurashi's front door for the third time.

"Oh come on. Let me in, Wateri!" He muttered under his breath.

He didn't dare pound on the door like he wanted to. The last thing Kagome needed was for her neighbours to start a rumour that they were estranged. Losing his patience, he raised his hand to the knocker one more time. Before he could, the door opened.

"About time!" Inuyasha said and pushed into the foyer.

He stripped off his gloves and gawked at the scantily dressed Kikyou closing the door.

"You should be in Scotland," he sputtered. "Where is Wateri?"

Kikyou propped her hands on her hips.

"That's what everyone says! Hubby is dead and buried. No need to ask about him," she said scathingly. "Wateri retired from his job as a butler as soon as Kagome left for her little date. He should be sacked for his impudence."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her dramatics. Kikyou crossed her arms under her ample bosom. Inuyasha forced his eyes to stay on her face.

"I was just about to ask you why you where here," she said slyly.

"None of your business." Inuyasha said stiffly. 'I'm looking for Kagome."

"Well, as you can see, you're too late. She already left with your brother half an hour ago."

Inuyasha cursed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kikyou smirked. "Kagome never has been able to overlook certain things."

"That would be none of your business."

"Of course..." Kikyou mocked.

"A better question is why are you dressed like that to answer a door. You look like a whore."

"Don't you like it?"

Kikyou spun around in a circle. She was wearing an oriental robe of red with embroidered golden and silver cranes with red heels. A black sash at her waist kept the robe closed but Inuyasha could see into the deep valley created by the robe. After a cursory glance, he looked back up to her face.

"Not interested."

"Really?" Kikyou sauntered forward to place her hand on his chest.

"I am engaged." Inuyasha said stiffly and removed her hand from his person.

Kikyou pouted and worried her lip with her pearly teeth.

"When have you become so uptight and no fun? You used to be engaged to me once."

"Once. You threw me over for a marquess in case you have forgotten." Inuyasha said dryly.

Kikyou sniffed petulantly and stretched seductively with her arms above her head.

"Mere trifles. I am a widow now and have much more freedom."

"Is that why you were dressed like that to answer the door?"

"Yes." Kikyou looked at him slyly from beneath her bangs. "What if I told you that I was waiting for someone else?"

Inuyasha forced down the sudden rearing of the green-eyed monster.

"I would tell you that I didn't care."

"You're lying." Kikyou searched his eyes and laughed gleefully. "You're jealous!"

He wisely didn't say anything.

"Well, Inuyasha." Kikyou ran a finger down the edge of her robe and toyed with the fabric covering her breasts. "It's your loss."

"I can give you things that innocent little Kagome would never even think about." She purred in his ear. "Don't you want to punish me for leaving you behind?"

Kikyou ran her tongue around his ear and stroked lower. Inuyasha flinched and moved a few steps back. Smiling, Kikyou untied the sash around her waist and sensuously shrugged the robe off a bare shoulder.. The expensive silk slithered to the marble floor with a whisper. Inuyasha stared dry mouthed at the vision of Kikyou in a red corset and black garters. The corset pushed her generous breasts up and crafted a waist so small that he could span it with his hands. A black scrap of silk barely covered the her venus mound between her white thighs. The tight black and red fabric against her ivory, smooth skin was strangely arousing. It was an outfit to entice, seduce and conquer.

Inuyasha stood like a rock as the sound of her red heels clicked on the marble floor. He didn't move or touch her even as she ran a finger down his jawline.

"I've missed you, Inuyasha." She pressed herself intimately against his body. "And I know you have missed me too."

She pressed something into his hands and walked away up the stairs. Inuyasha could not tear his eyes away from Kikyou's long legs and the seductive sway of her hips. He looked at the whip in his hand and back at Kikyou who waited for him on the stairs. She crooked a finger at him. As helpless as a puppet responding to the puppeteer, Inuyasha picked up her abandoned robe and followed her up the stairs.

...

The night was late by the time that the opera ended. They made their farewells to his mother and Kagome was seated comfortably across from him. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what prompted the change but there was something different about Kagome tonight. She had acted and looked like the impeccable Earl's daughter than she was. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful. Dressed in a dress of midnight blue and a sapphire twinkling at her bosom, she looked like an ethereal snow princess and just as cold. Outwardly, she appeared to be her usually charming self but he noticed that her responses were a little too bright. Just watching her chatter about something benign, he could sense an aura of sadness permeating her cheery atmosphere. The only time that she seemed to forget her sadness was when she was caught up in the beauty of the opera. Sesshoumaru had been to the opera so many times that he knew them by heart. Actors came and went but the script always remained the same. Instead, he focused his attention on the lady by his side. Throughout the entire performance, Kagome's face reflected the emotions on stage. When tragedy befell the lovers, she wept. When the lovers reunited, she cried tears of joy. At the end of the performance, she gave the actors a standing ovation. Kagome didn't care that the rest of the patrons were only politely clapping and staring at her. She stood up straight and tall with shining eyes.

Sesshoumaru did not know why he cared but some thing foreign tugged within him. When he picked her up this evening, he had immediately noticed that she was not wearing Inuyasha's engagement ring. Sesshoumaru recalled her emotionless face when she made excuses for Inuyasha's absence. He knew without a doubt that she had lied. Inuyasha did not make it a secret that he abhorred opera. Inuyasha could not stand the fact that he didn't understand the language and was too rough around the edges to simply enjoy the music. Kagome on the other hand was a delicate english rose that glowed too brightly to ever fit in among the rest of the garden. From the rapture on her face and the tears that she shed when the lovers were reunited, Sesshoumaru knew that she loved it. He didn't quite understand how someone like Inuyasha could possibly nurture a lady of Kagome's education and culture. If there was trouble in paradise, it was most definitely not his job to clean up after his brother's messes.

"Kagome."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru tapped down his pleasure at how easily she adapted to addressing him by his given name.

"I must apologize for my mother's behavior this evening. I would not have brought you tonight if I knew that she would make an appearance."

"Do not worry about it. We should not have to make excuses and apologize for others."

"Hmm.."

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at her through the darkness of the carriage.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight. I had a wonderful time."

"You're welcome."

The rest of the way home was passed in companionable silence.

...

"How was the opera, miss?"

"Absolutely wonderful, Wateri."

Kagome handed him her evening cloak.

"Thank you for waiting up for me. I won't be going out tomorrow morning."

"Yes, miss.'

"Good night, Wateri. Sleep easy."

"Thank you, miss. May your dreams be sweet."

Kagome smiled and flounced up the stairs. She passed by Kikyou's room but it was already closed. Kagome was not surprised that she was already asleep at this late hour. Her discussion with Kikyou could wait till tomorrow. Kagome hummed a portion of the opera that she heard tonight and continued down the hallway. The audible snick of her bedroom lock could be heard and then it was all silent.

...

"You won't tell Kagome will you?" Inuyasha asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"Why? Are you worried?"

Kikyou sprawled languidly on top the tousled silk sheets behind him. She was as naked as the day she was born and completely at ease. She propped an elbow and looked at him.

"I don't want to hurt Kagome."

Kikyou pushed herself off the pillows and crawled over to where Inuyasha was sitting on the bed. She smoothed his rumpled shirt over his shoulder and placed a hot kiss on his neck. Kikyou blow softly and smirked when chills broke out over his skin. She ran her tongue up his exposed neck to his ear.

"I got what I wanted. Why would I tell her?" She purred his ear.

Inuyasha shrugged out of her grasp and stood up. He faced her with inscrutable eyes.

"Tonight was a mistake, Kikyou," he said softly. "Things that happened in the past stay in the past. There will be no future for you and me. I'm going to marry Kagome."

Kikyou laughed huskily and leaned back on the pillows.

"No one said anything about marriage to you, Inuyasha." She posed on the bed. "I won't say anything. If anything about tonight is leaked out, it won't be coming from me. My lips are sealed."

She brushed her hair behind her face and ran a hand down her lush curves.

"Are you sure you don't want another tumble to keep you warm on the way home?"

"I'm fine," he said stiffly.

"Feel free to come find me again if you feel _lonely."_

_"_There won't be a next time."

Inuyasha turned on his heel and left behind a naked Kikyou on bed sheets wrinkled from their loveplay. Kikyou's husky laughter followed him all the way out the door. He was gone before he could hear Kikyou say, "I got exactly what I wanted."

...

Miroku woke up shivering. He groggily opened his eyes and noticed that his balcony window was wide open.

"Who's the fucking bastard who left the balcony door open?" He muttered and rolled from his warm bed to close the door.

Miroku closed the offending door and turned around to see a pair of golden eyes glowing the dark.

"Geez. Couldn't this have waited until the morning?" Miroku complained. "Sango said no nighttime visitors.",

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert." Inuyasha replied from his spot in a chair.

Miroku grabbed a robe hanging on another chair. He yawned and sat on the edge of the bed facing Inuyasha.

"Out with it. I know you aren't going to go away until you unload what's plaguing you."

"I slept with Kikyou." Inuyasha said quietly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Miroku came fully awake. "Say that to me again. Please tell me that my ears are deceiving me."

"I slept with Kikyou." Inuyasha repeated sullenly.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Miroku pulled back his fist and slugged Inuyasha in the jaw. "What were you thinking?" He snarled.

Inuyasha gingerly touched his swelling jaw and backed away from his livid best friend towering over him.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking at all. When I saw her, my brain just shut down." He said sourly. "I went to find Kagome and she answered the door." Inuyasha paused. "In her nightgown."

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE MORE RESTRAINT THAN THAT!" Miroku spat out at him.

"Someone should have told me that she was back!" He said defensively.

"Grow up Inuyasha. You can't hide behind that excuse." Miroku jabbed his finger in Inuyasha's face. "I warned you a long time ago not to hurt Kagome. Sango is going to demand blood. By rights, I should kill you!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"Don't tell Sango!" His voice rose in panic. "She'll tell Kagome and she'll hate me forever!"

"Don't you think Kagome deserves to know?"

Inuyasha hid behind his bangs. "The thing is that I love her even more after sleeping with Kikyou. i feel like I can finally put Kikyou behind me and start loving Kagome the way she deserves to be loved now."

Miroku shook his head in disgust.

"I told you before not to confuse Kagome with Kikyou," he accused.

"My head knows that but my heart says otherwise!" Shouted Inuyasha. "Can't you see It's hard for me to let go?"

Miroku looked at his best friend with pity.

"Don't you remember what a mess you were after Kikyou left you?"

Inuyasha didn't reply.

"It doesn't matter." He said quietly. "It won't happen again. Kikyou caught me off guard. I'll know what to expect next time."

"What happened once can easily happen again," warned Miroku.

"No, it won't," Inuyasha said firmly. "And no one is going to get hurt if you keep this to yourself."

"If you already had everything planned out. Then why did you come to tell me tonight?"

"I needed to tell someone."

Miroku sighed.

"If even I don't tell Sango, there is no guarantee that Kikyou won't tell Kagome."

"She won't." Inuyasha insisted firmly. "Kikyou gave me her word."

"And she has proved that her word is not to be trusted."

Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly.

"You should really rethink whether you should marry Kagome." Miroku said quietly.

"Why not? I love her."

Miroku climbed back into bed.

"It's not about whether you love her or not. It's whether you are deserving of her. Close the door tightly behind you on your way out."

"I don't get it. What do you mean?" Inuyasha cried but Miroku had already ended all discussion for the night.

Heart heavy and more confused than he was when he first arrived, Inuyasha dropped down from Miroku's balcony and went home.

...


	18. CHAPTER 18

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 18**

A ray of warm sunshine sneaked past the crack in her curtains and woke Kagome up the next morning. Yawning widely, she stretched her arms above her head and pointed her toes under her light blanket. She winced at the sounds of her back cracking and snuggled deeper into her warm bed. Avoiding the sunshine, she turned on her side and wrapped her arms around her fluffy pillow. Cracking one eye open, she sneaked a peek at the clock hanging on her wall. Kagome gasped and bolted straight up on her bed. It was already past noon!

Sitting up with her blankets pooled in her lap, she stared at the clock in disbelief. She _never_ slept past noon. Kagome groaned and fell back on her pillows. She was already falling back into the time of a London debutante. Late mornings and even later nights. Her body was definitely not thanking her. If she remembered correctly, the clock in the hallway showed two o'clock in the morning after Sesshoumaru dropped her off..

Sesshoumaru! Kagome groaned. She should have gotten up and sent him a thank you note hours before. Instead, she was still sleeping. Now he's going to think that she was a laze-about that wastes her entire morning in bed. Despite her bed beckoning for her to return to the dreamscape, she used sheer will to push herself out of bed. Ringing for Yuri, Kagome went over and threw her curtains wide. Sunlight flooded into her room and banished the dreams of the night before.

Kagome leaned against her windowpane and stared out into the beautiful summer sunshine. She could hear birds chirping from the trees outside her window. Even though her room was situated on the side of the house, she could still see the bright sunflowers from her window. They were yellow just like_ his eyes_ _in her dream_...

Kagome shook her hear sharply to clear away the lingering mists of last night's dream and banged her head against the windowpane. Pain lanced through her head and scattered away all thoughts oh last night's dream. Kagome poked at the slight bump at her head and winced. This would teach her not to daydream.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Kagome jumped.

Smiling wryly at Yuri, she said, "Yes, I'm fine. Just being my usual clumsy self."

"Maybe you had a little too much to drink last night."

Kagome opened her mouth to deny it but then she realized that she did have a sherry. Maybe that would have explained her dream. _Long silver hair shone in the moonlight like a shower of stardust..._

"Miss?"

Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to wear the green or yellow one today?"

"The green."

Yuri moved her wardrobe and pulled out the selected dress.

Kagome stood still as Yuri bustled around and dressed her. Idle, her mind wandered. _She could see him waiting in the rose garden. Moonlight caressed the profile of his face like a lover. It was obvious that he was one of the Moon's chosen ones. He was too beautiful to be of this world..._

"Miss?"

Kagome nearly lost her balance.

"What?" She snapped and immediately felt contrite.

"Sorry." Yuri bit her lip. "But I need you to sit so I can do your hair."

Kagome sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Yuri. I don't know what has gotten into me this morning. I feel like I have cotton in my head." _Or a dream that she could not get out of her head._

Minutes later, Kagome was deemed presentable. Slippers padding softly down the hall, she couldn't help but look at Kikyou's room a few doors away from her own. Her door was still closed. Kagome didn't bother to put her ear to the door to check for breathing. If Kikyou kept to her previous habits, she would not make an appearance until much later in the evening. Kikyou had already been around for a few days but they had yet to cross paths since the night that Kikyou had arrived. Kagome couldn't bring herself to evict Kikyou. Her cousin hasn't done anything unforgivable yet. To be honest with herself, Kagome was avoiding confrontation. She wanted to avoid pushing Kikyou to make good on her threat. Kagome herself had changed quite a bit. Perhaps Kikyou has changed after living in the Highlands. That was as likely as the pigs learning how to fly. Still, Kagome was willing to give her the smallest sliver of doubt. The minute that Kikyou toed the line, Kagome would throw her out of her house. Consequences be damned.

Continuing down the hall, Kagome walked down the stairs to the morning room. On the way there, she passed the dining room where she and Inuyasha had their foodfight. The room had been fixed a long time ago but Kagome preferred eating outside in the sunshine. Kagome seated herself at the table. Wateri materialized with a tray with tea things. Kagome sighed as she inhaled the rich scent of tea.

"Thank you, Wateri"

"My pleasure, miss. What would you like to eat?"

"I'll just gave what the Cook prepared for breakfast."

"Very well."

Wateri disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later with a plate of steaming eggs, toast and bacon.

"Thank you."

Wateri dipped his head and retreated. Kagome smiled and bit into her piece of toast. It was a little chewier than usual but still crispy. Cook must have kept it warm for her until now. Kagome chewed absently and stared off into the distance. The sky was clear with barely a cloud in the sky. The birds in the trees continued to sing to each other. It was a beautiful day. Kagome longed to be in the countryside where she could go for a swim or go for a hard gallop across her family's acres. Hyde Park at this time of the day was definitely not somewhere she could go for the gallop that she desired. Finishing off her brunch, she went back upstairs to find the package of books that Mr. Woodsworth had given her about a week ago.

Kagome brought it downstairs and went to the back of the house to the sunroom. The panels were already open and a nice breeze kept the room cool. She smiled slightly at the bowl of strawberries and the cup of tea on the table next to her favourite chair in the shade. Wateri was such a dear. Settling into her chair, she placed her brown package on her lap. The first book on the top of her pile made her smile. It was Mr. Woodsworth's translations of the works of _Callimachus. _Putting aside the rest of the books, she opened Mr. Woodsworth's bound papers and began reading his slanted neat cursive.

...

Kagome nibbled on a giant strawberry from the bowl that Wateri left for her. She popped the rest of it in her mouth and reached for another one without looking up from the manuscripts.

"If you're going to come in then do so and not hover around my door. It's annoying to have someone stare at you while you read."

Kagome looked over the edge of her manuscripts to watch Inuyasha shuffle into the room. Almost sullenly, he took a seat across from her. She watched him sit there silently. A minute passed and turned into two but it was still silent in the sun room.

"Well. If you don't have anything to say to me then please take yourself out the door. Don't keep me from my myths. They are very intriuging." Kagome said curtly.

"Kagome." Inuyasha began. "I'm sorry." And fell silent.

Kagome sighed and put her manuscript to the side. This was going to take a while.

"I realized that I have been acting like an ass. You're right." He hesitated. "I should have told you about my family before I proposed to you. You deserve to know what you're getting yourself into.

My father was married to Sesshoumaru's mother." He took a deep breath and looked right into her eyes. "My mother...was his mistress."

Kagome nodded sagely.

"I surmised that much."

"Sesshoumaru's mother was a Duke's daughter. The marriage between her and my father was pre-arranged by their own respective fathers. Theirs was a marriage of alliance."

Inuyasha continued in the same tone, "My mother was an Earl's daughter that had returned from abroad. Her father was the Governor of India and she had been living there all her life. Exotic and beautiful, she had immediately caught my father's eye.

Despite being married to Sesshoumaru's mother, he pursued her. My mother had refused his advances but ended up losing her heart to her handsome suitor. So she agreed to be his mistress.

Their relationship was an open secret in society and even her doting father disowned her for such disgrace. Despite being shunned from society, she was happy with the arrangement. Sesshoumaru's mother turned a blind eye to her husband's extramarital dalliance as long as her son, Sesshoumaru, was the undisputed heir to the Dukedom. Life continued on for several years in relative peace. But then they had me.

I was an unexpected surprise. They had been taking precautions but somehow she became pregnant. My mother ended up dying giving birth to me. My father then tried to get Sesshoumaru's mother to claim me as her own. She refused adamantly. Then my father shocked society even further by claiming me as his child and giving me one of Sesshoumaru's titles."

Kagome nodded in understanding. The shunning that Kagome that went through would have been nothing compared to what Inuyasha's mother endured. She wondered what sort of love could consume a person so much that they would give up everything for the sake of another person.

"I was raised alongside of Sesshoumaru. My father ordered him to treat me like a brother but Sesshoumaru and his mother had never treated me with anything other than with disdain to outright hatred. I was a dirty smear on the family name. "

Inuyasha hung his head down.

"Throughout my whole childhood, my father was just in name. I reminded him so much of my dead mother than he couldn't bear to look upon me. All I had was my nurse, Momoji, but even she left after a while."

Inuyasha fell silent.

"What did Sesshoumaru do to you?" Kagome prompted quietly.

"_Sesshoumaru. _When did you start calling that asshole by his first name?"

"Since last night but you weren't there so you wouldn't know." Kagome said snidely.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to argue but then he deflated.

"He..." Inuyasha sighed. "He taught me how to hate. I worshipped that asshole and he shot me down at every opportunity. I had just wanted to play with him and he refused. It was him from that I learned the meaning of the word, bastard and half-blood."

"I'm not mocking your pain, Inuyasha, but have you thought about Sesshoumaru would have felt about all of this? And half-"

"HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! HE WASN'T THE ILLEGITIMATE CHILD." Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm not saying what he did was right but have you thought about looking at it from his point of view? He couldn't have been that much old-"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Inuyasha stood up. "I knew that you would take his side."

"Sit." Kagome ordered in a voice that garnered no question of obedience.

Inuyasha sat back down in his chair with a scowl on his face.

"You're thinking like a child again. I'm not here to take sides. I'm here to make things better between the both of you."

Inuyasha opened his mouth but Kagome ignored him and continued.

"As I was saying, Sesshoumaru could not have been THAT much older than you. Have you thought about how insecure he would feel about losing one of his titles? After that, his mother would most definitely be pressuring him to become the perfect little Duke-to-be so his father won't pass the title onto you. Second of all. half-blood?"

Inuyasha hesitated.

"Spit it out." She ordered. "Don't keep it back from me."

"There has been something I've been keeping from you."

"I'm listening."

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm not exactly human."

Kagome's mouth opened in an o of surprise.

"Then what exactly are you then?" She asked quietly.

"I'm half human and half dog demon."

Inuyasha let his glamour fade. His ears popped up from where they were flattened beneath his hair and he let his fangs peek out from between his lips. Kagome squealed and launched herself at his ears.

"Oooh! I thought that they were just a part of a very good costume."

Inuyasha's ears flattened themselves against her high pitched squealing.

"Umm...can you stop now?" Asked a red-faced Inuyasha. "Where you are putting your knee is making me nervous."

"OH!"

Kagome belatedly realized that she was in Inuyasha's lap and her knee need was precariously close to his groin. She gave his ears one more lingering rub and carefully climbed out of Inuyasha's lap.

"Does Sesshoumaru have ears like this?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha's face shuttered closed.

"Inuyasha?"

"No, he doesn't. My ears are a sign of the taint of my human blood. It was a double insult to Sesshoumaru's mother that my father had chosen a lower ranking _human_ female over her."

"Then what does he look like."

"Exactly like how the bastard looks now." Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome stopped prodding Inuyasha. He was still along way from accepting his older half-brother.

"Is that it?"

"What?"

"Is there some other catch I should know about?" Kagome said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't believe so." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Good." Kagome smiled. "i believe you have been forgiven."

...

Inuyasha was relieved. He had gotten the forgiveness that he came to seek. He was forgiven but there was one more thing that he was holding back from her. He didn't know if he should tell her but his mouth moved before his mind made a decision.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat back and was stunned by Kagome's sudden smile. It was as radiant as the sun dispersing the murky clouds on a rainy day. He knew he should tell her but he didn't want to destroy her happy mode. He changed his mind last minute.

"We are still engaged right?"

"Yes."

"Then have you heard from your mother?"

Kagome paused and said, "No. I have not."

"Alright."

it was then that Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't wearing his ring.

"Why aren't you wearing our engagement ring?"

"I didn't want to wear it until we received my mother's permission."

"I see..."

No, he didn't understand her logic but he wasn't about to press her. Inuyasha didn't want to start another argument right after they had reconciled.

"Are you going anywhere tonight?" He asked instead.

"No..I need a break after staying up late so many nights in a row." Kagome's lips twitched upwards into a sardonic smile. "I'm not so young anymore."

"I believe you have just called me old." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome grinned back at him.

"I guess."

"Well, I have to go tonight because-"

"Of another distantly related cousin." Kagome finished for him.

"You know too well." Inuyasha stood up. "Alright. I won't keep you from your reading anymore."

Inuyasha looked at manuscript curiously. "What are you reading?

"The translated works of _Callimachus._"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in distaste. Greek. More memories of his dysfunctional childhood. He wouldn't touch that kind of material again if it killed him.

"Not my thing."

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was sitting. She watched him with wide brown eyes. Supporting himself on the arms of her chair, he leaned down to give her a kiss. At the last minute, Kagome turned her head and his lips brushed her cheek. Stung, Inuyasha straightened and cleared his throat.

"I'll be going now."

"Alright. Have fun tonight."

"i will."

More than slightly troubled, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome didn't bother to watch his departure. She was already engrossed in her manuscripts even before he walked out of the door.

...

_She was back in the glass conservatory. Moonlight shone through the glass and she could see the beautiful full moon rising in the clear night sky. Carefully tended orchids flourished in their individual pots. Kagome trailed her hand among the familiar flowers and their curling roots. The fresh scent of moss made her think of home but it felt like she was already home. _

_Dressed in a diaphanous white gown, her bare feet touched the smooth floor of the conservatory. Leaving behind her exotic friends, she continued on her journey. Her gown flowed behind her like billowing cape. Just like the night before, her feet knew the way. She ducked under a trellis of trailing ivy and pushed open the glass door. The world opened into a beautiful, rose garden under the midnight sky. White roses grew in abundance. Kagome dipped her head to smell their delicate fragrance. Even though she could not see it, she could hear the splash of a water fountain nearby. Once again, Kagome's feet carried her forward. She could feel the smooth touch of marble beneath her feet. In the distance, a shooting star blazed across the sky, leaving behind a trail of dreams but she was not interested in stars tonight. _

_She could see him waiting in the rose garden. Moonlight caressed the profile of his face like a lover. It was obvious that he was one of the Moon's chosen ones. He was too beautiful to be of this world. Long silver hair shone in the moonlight like a shower of stardust. In his hands clasped behind his back was a single white rose. Even though he had not moved at all, she knew that he was aware of her presence in his garden. Kagome entered the perfect sanctuary of the garden. _

_It was then that he turned. The moonlight still kept his face in shadow but she could see his glowing, golden eyes. His mesmerizing eyes never wavered from her face even has he glided towards her with an unnatural grace. Even though she knew that he was not human, she felt no fear at his approach. His height dwarfed her own and she could easily fit under his chin. Moving closer, she inhaled the fresh smell of pine, wild things and a scent that was entirely his own. It made her think of ungoverned forests stretching farther than the eye could see and cold mountain springs. He was the essence of nature and all things wild and free. The ferocity of his free spirit could not be completely hidden under the veneer of sophisticated domesticity. _

_He caressed her side of her face with the white rose. Kagome closed her eyes as he trailed the rose down her slender neck and feathered across the tops of her breasts. He placed his offering in her hands and she brought it to nose to smell its scent. Kagome gasped as he dipped his head to follow the path that the rose marked. He nibbled on the delicate curve of her ear and made his way down the side of her face. She arched her head up to the moon as he kissed the slender column of her throat. Fluttering his way through, he blew gently over the merest tops of her breasts. Her nipples tingled and peaked. Warmth pooled between her thighs and blood pounded through her head. She needed more of him._

_Kagome grabbed his face and tilted it up for a kiss. Her mouth opened invitingly to give him access to the warm cavern of her mouth. His tongue swirled enticingly over her own. Kagome tangled her hands in his long hair which felt like the finest spun silver beneath her fingers. Her knees gave out from under her and he easily took her weight. Without breaking their kiss, he swept her off her feet and carried her over the a stone bench. He laid her out gently and tugged the gown over her head. She willingly surrendered her gown and laid bare to his gaze. Kagome could see the intensity of his desire of his face. Naked under the moon with his eyes feasting on her body, she felt like a pagan goddess with her lover. She watched with hooded eyes as he stripped down and came to her. The perfection of his moon washed skin rendered her speechless. She should feel fear at the sight of his powerfully built body but there was none. He came to her. Feeling the delicious slide of warm skin upon her own, Kagome moaned and.._

Woke up gasping for air. Kagome wanted to scream. Loins throbbing with thwarted desire, she was practically crying in frustration. It was just like last night's dream. It was so close and yet so far. Even without touching herself, she knew that she was wet again. The ache wasn't going away and she knew that it wouldn't be going away until she found _him._ Her dream lover's identity was still a mystery to her. Clouded by the moon's own shadow, she was uncertain of whom he was or whether or not he existed beyond her dreams. Kagome ignored the aching and climbed out of bed. She pushed aside the heavy curtains and sat on the cushioned window seat beside the open window. The feel of the night breeze upon her sweat covered skin did nothing to cool her ardour. Trying to find a calm that she did not feel, she looked far into the night. The moon was just silver in the sky. It was the beginning of a new moon. Unsatisfied passion running hot through her veins, Kagome slipped off her window seat to try to get what she knew would be a fitful sleep.

...

Not so far away, Sesshoumaru jotted awake in his massive bed. He had that dream again. He dreamed of the rose garden that he vowed to never step foot in again. Most importantly, he had dreamed of her. He had tasted her on his lips and had gone far enough to feel the warmth of her willing body against his own. It was so vivid that Sesshoumaru scented the air for her arousal. Just as he thought, there was nothing but the scent of his own. He tried to find the center that he spent mastering years after piecing himself back together but it was no use. Once aroused, his beast would not be calm until both it and the object of its desire was limp from satisfaction. _Forbidden and impossible._ If the raging erection he had right now was any indiction, it was going to another long night.

...


	19. CHAPTER 19

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 19**

Kagome stifled a yawn with the hand covering her parasol. She bit down hard on her lip and willed herself to wake up. Several nights of restless sleep in a row were starting to have a toll on Kagome. She felt like she was sleepwalking during day and wide awake during the night. Sango elbowed her in the stomach.

"Hey!" Kagome protested.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Sango admonished. "You almost walked into that rosebush."

"What?"

Kagome twisted to look at the rosebush in question and almost lost her balance. Sango grabbed her elbow and righted her.

"Geez, girl. You're like a walking accident."

"Thank yo-"

Kagome got interrupted mid-sentence with a huge yawn. Sango looked at her in disgust.

"What have you been doing at night? Prowling around London robbing banks?"

"As if."

"It must be a lover!" Sango accused. "You have that look in your eye."

"Yea, right."

If that were the case, Kagome wouldn't have been losing so much sleep over it. The intense aching that she woke to every time almost had her waking everyone with the vicinity. It also stopped right before _that._ The dream always led her up to fever pitch and left her hanging. She was so close to completion but never attaining it. The problem was that she had no idea what to do about it. Today, they were invited to a rose garden tea party hosted by Lady Foxglove. Miroku and Inuyasha had hastily declined the invitation with poorly veiled excuses. They claimed that they had _manly_ business to take care of. When Kagome demanded what _manly_ business Inuyasha had to deal with, he had immediately retreated to his horse with a guilty glimmer in his eye. The men were such wimps but this could be a good occasion to have a talk with Sango.

Kagome looked around for people and pulled Sango into an alcove off to the side.

"What?" Sango said irritably.

"I have something to ask you."

"I don't feel comfortable with how close we are sitting to these rosebushes.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Umm...Sango...Have you ever had _very_ interesting dreams?"

"Interesting dreams? Everyone has interesting dreams."

"No..._those kind _of dreams where _you know."_

_"_Kagome. You're not making sense." Sango said exasperatedly.

Kagome checked again to make sure no one was in sight and leaned over to whisper in Sango's ear.

"You know...the kind of dream where you have sex."

"OH! THOSE DREAMS!"

Kagome hurriedly shushed her. Her cheeks burning, she peeked around the rosebush to make sure no one heard her. Most of the ladies were still having tea at the pavilion.

"Yes, _those_ dreams."

"Is that what has been making you lose sleep?" Sango asked. "Usually when I get those _delicious_ dreams, I wake up feeling great and well rested."

"The problem is that I haven't been having _those _dreams exactly. It leads all the way up to _that_ and I wake up every time before anything happens!" Kagome whispered.

"Oh OH! You never have it easy do you?"

"Apparently not."

"I wake up feeling _unsatisfied_ and end up being so uncomfortable that I can't sleep for the rest of the night!"

"Well...there is a remedy for that."

Sango leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear.

"WHAT?" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango gestured impatiently to lean back. She whispered something more and Kagome's eyes grew round.

"Seriously?"

"That's the best solution to everything."

"But..but.."

Sango shrugged.

"You asked and I gave you your answer. What you do with it is your prerogative."

"Hmm..."

"So." Sango said with a glint in her eye. "Is it Inuyasha you're dreaming about?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed a vivid crimson in the shadows.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said hesitantly. "I never see his face."

"Oooh. A mysterious dream lover." Sango said mischievously. "It's about time for you to stop living like a nun!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"The nuns would turn me away due to my manly hedonistic ways."

"That is true." Sango said thoughtfully. "Now is that it?"

"That's it."

"Let's go back. I'm getting thirsty and would really like another glass of that chilled lemonade." Sango made a grimace. "Lady Foxglove may not be the brightest candle but her cook sure knows how to make a good lemonade."

"You go on ahead. I want to stay a little longer to admire the roses."

Sango snorted.

"Don't think too hard about it or we might lose to your dreams."

Kagome rolled her eyes and watched her best friend walk away. She sighed and leaned against the marble bench. The cool stone against her head helped soothe her rampant thoughts. It was such a beautiful day. The pink roses were beautiful but they seemed fake and gaudy against the white perfection of the roses in her dream. Sango was right. Her dreams were starting to distort into reality. It was probably a good thing that she couldn't see the face of her would-be dream lover.

"Now who do we have here?"

...

Kagome startled and winced when she felt the warning prick of the rosebush behind her.

"You!" She said accusingly. "What are you doing here?"

Lord Bankotsu swept a mockingly bow in her direction.

"I'm here to admire the roses on a clear summer's day. Isn't that obvious, my sweet nightingale?"

Kagome ignored his taunt. His nickname for her was a reference to being a kept bird. In other words, it was a thinly veiled insult. He was calling her a whore.

"I'm surprised that you are still welcome to events such as this."

He smirked and closed the distance between them.

"I have more connections than you could imagine."

Kagome scooted to the other side of the marble bench.

"Get away from me."

"But my sweet nightingale, I just want to talk to you."

He pulled out a small knife from his boot. Kagome jumped off the bench and put some distance between them. She felt a cold drop of sweat run down her back. Bankotsu clucked his tongue at her.

"So jittery, my dear." He mocked and hacked a rose off a rosebush.

He replaced the knife in his boot and rose off the bench. Kagome instinctively backed away from him. Unaware of the angle of her casual retreat, Kagome realized too late that Bankotsu cut off all routes of escape. It was only him and the rosebushes behind her back.

"I mean no harm." He cajoled and reached for her hand.

Kagome jerked out of his reach. She retreated as far back as she could. The rosebushes pricked warningly at her back. Boxing her in, Bankotsu grabbed her wrist roughly.

"I intended you no harm but all you do is run away from me."

He forced her clenched fist open and placed the rose onto her gloved hand. Using his bigger hand, he wrapped her hand around the thorny stem. Kagome cried out in pain and swung at his face with her other fist. Predicting her move, he caught her other wrist effortlessly and yanked her up against him.

"You can't get away that from me that easily." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome tried to butt him in the head. He shifted his head to the side and tsked at her.

"This is not how a lady should act like."

Kagome spat at his face and nailed him in the groin. He grunted and loosened his hold on her wrist. Kagome jerked out of his grasp and shoved him away from her as hard as she could. He lost his balance and fell down on the marble bench. Kagome threw the bloody rose down onto the floor and ground her heel into it.

"I warn you one more time." She spat out in disgust. "Stay away from me or you will regret it."

Bankotsu propped himself up insolently.

"Or what?"

"Or I will destroy you." Interjected a male voice.

...

Kagome spun around and looked at the speaker. She felt relief wash through her.

"Sesshoumaru." She breathed.

He inclined his head in her head but kept his attention on Bankotsu lying on the bench.

"You have proved to have no honour and refused to settle this the honourable way. I warn you once again. Stay away from Lady Kagome or I will destroy you."

Bankotsu pushed himself up to sitting position and tilted his head to stare at Lord Sesshoumaru curiously.

"You're an interesting one, Lord Sesshoumaru. She claims not to be yours but you protect her all the same."

"My reasons are my own and I need not explain them to one like you." Sesshoumaru said dismissively.

"Fair enough. I will know take my leave."

Bankotsu stood up and brushed off his pants. He tipped his hat to Kagome and Sesshoumaru as if nothing happened and sauntered off to rejoin the tea party. Kagome stared after him with open mouthed astonishment.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes. Thanks to you."

Sesshoumaru shrugged off her gratitude.

"You already had the situation under control by the time I got here."

Kagome startled when Sesshoumaru suddenly moved towards her. He gently picked her hand by the wrist. Her glove was torn and blood spotted the once pristine white fabric.

"You should get this looked after."

"It's alright. The cuts aren't that deep. I got worse from falling out of trees while I was a child."

She began pulling back her hand. Sesshoumaru looked up at her sharply and refused to relinquish his hold on his hand.

"This could get infected. Hold still."

Before she could protest, he gently tugged her bloodstained glove off her hand and peered at the shallow wounds.

"It looks clean but we should make sure.

Still holding onto her hand, Sesshoumaru rummaged around in his pockets. Making a small noise of triumph, he pulled out a small silver canister.

"Can you?"

Kagome obeyed and unscrewed the lid on the top of the canister.

"This will burn."

Kagome put down her lip as he pulled brandy over her hand. He magically materialized a handkerchief and carefully spotted her hand dry. He frowned at her hand.

"Oh..."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

Kagome blamed her breathlessness and lightheadedness more from the burning in her hand than from his proximity.

"This needs to be wrapped."

"It's alright. It's no big-"

He cleared his throat. Kagome obediently fell silent and offered him a handkerchief from her pocket. He shook his head at her.

"Not big enough."

Kagome raised her eyebrows as he pulled another handkerchief out from his other pocket.

"You have a treasure trove stashed in there don't you?" She asked dryly.

"It pays to be prepared."

"I will keep that in mind."

Kagome watched his ministrations silently. Sesshoumaru's movements were efficient yet gentle. Within minutes, her hand was wrapped. Kagome flexed her hand and felt a little pain.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"My pleasure."

He offered his arm to her. Kagome accepted it gratefully.

"So what brings you here?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"I've been sent here on a reconnaissance mission. My mother holds a similar rose garden tea party and wants me to act as her spy."

"Oh."

Kagome thought that Sesshoumaru would be above such tasks.

"You seem surprised."

"I am. I thought that servants would be sent on such..endeavors." Kagome said carefully and watched his face.

A corner of his mouth twitched.

"My lady mother believes that such tasks of a delicate matter would require none other than myself. Even Dukes are not above the whims of their lady mothers."

"You do not seem to be the type to give in to such..indulgence."

The corner of his mouth twitched again.

"There is always a time to attack and a time to defend. Sometimes, it is more strategic to give in to such indulgences."

Kagome smiled.

"We learn something new everyday. I shall keep that in mind."

They continued walking in companionable silence. They rounded a corner when she saw a woman lifting up her skirts and moisture spreading out on the ground. Kagome stared in horrified amazement. The woman finished her business and turned around.

"OH!" She exclaimed.

Kagome just couldn't stop staring. It was the woman from the masquerade. The vulgar mistress hanging off of Bankotsu's arm.

"YOU!" The woman trilled. "How dare you peek at me?"

Kagome was speechless.

"I believe you are mistaken, madam." Sesshoumaru said smoothly. "We are here to admire roses and came upon you watering them. Are you the gardener here?"

The woman flushed a deep red.

"None of your business." She huffed and took herself off in the opposite direction.

Kagome grimaced at the foul smell. Sesshoumaru quickly led them off to another part of the rose garden.

"Lady Foxglove is declining in the quality of her guest list." She commented.

"Indeed. It is a sad day when vagrants such as these are invited to mingle among us."

They walked to the edge of the rose garden and Kagome could see the pavilion just ahead.

"Thank you for your delightful company but I must take my leave. My mission is complete."

Sesshoumaru bent slightly at the waist. Kagome automatically curtseyed.

"No, thank you for coming to my rescue and for this."

Kagome waved her wrapped hand.

"My pleasure."

Kagome watched his tall white figure walk away before heading back towards the pavilion. She nodded to the ladies already talking at the table and took a seat next to Sango.

"Where have you been?" Sango hissed. "You been away for ages and what happened to your hand?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Kagome leaned forward and helped herself to some lemonade. Sango was right. Lady Foxglove's cook made very good lemonade. Today might turn out be to alright after all.

...

_Kagome took a step in what was becoming a familiar terrain. She quickly walked past the conservatory and pushed open the iron wrought fence. Tonight, she had no eyes for the natural beauty of the night. She was here with a goal. She followed the sound of water to the center of the garden. For once, the garden was empty. The feeling of disappointment was crushing but then her eyes found the water fountain. _

_Nights before, she had no eyes for the water fountain. She had never noticed the sensuous stone maiden that held a vase high above her head. A steady stream of water arced gracefully to cascade into the stone basin. Wearing a diaphanous gown not unlike the one Kagome wore herself, the sleeve of the stone maiden's garment hung precariously on a bared shoulder. One shapely thigh was revealed by the high slit of her Greek styled chiton. Her hair tumbling from the confines of her hairpiece was forever frozen in time. The woman was stunningly beautiful but it was not her beauty that held Kagome captivated. It was the heart wrenching expression of yearning on her face. The water splashing from her vase had painted her face wet as if she had been crying. Someone had spent painstaking effort to capture this masterpiece of human emotion._

"_Why do you watch her?"_

_Kagome spun around in surprise. It was the first time that her dream lover talked in her dream. His low voice was smooth like rich, dark chocolate._

"_So looks so sad." She murmured._

_Kagome felt his presence move towards her. She felt his arms encircle her waist._

"_I do not know the story behind this water fountain. I had found it years ago while I was in Greece."_

"_In Greece?"_

_Kagome could not see his face but she felt warm and safe in the haven of his arms._

"_Yes. I have been to the ends of the earth and beyond. I have seen all the wonders that this world has to offer."_

"_And you came back with her." She said softly._

"_The expression on her face resounded with the feelings within me."_

_Kagome tilted her face up to look at her dream lover but his face was still obscured by shadows._

"_You felt lonely like her?"_

_His warm chuckle vibrated through her._

"_I did once."_

"_And now?" She couldn't help but ask._

"_Never again because you are here."_

_His lips found hers in a soft kiss. Kagome sighed contently as he deepened the kiss. He pulled the shoulder and her gown slid to the ground with a whisper of satin. She slid her hands inside his robe and found warm skin. She smoothed her hands down and enjoyed the sensation of strong, smooth muscle under her hands. She frowned at the slight bumps marring his perfect skin but somehow her dream memory supplied that disturbing information for her. He had scars from harsh sword training he had gone through during his teenage years. Her hands found another on his back where he had fallen out of a tree during his childhood. How she knew that, she had no idea but this was all a dream. One perfect dream. _

_Her body tuned to his hands as though she was an instrument in his hands, he conquered her with just one touch. She was his just like he belonged to her. She cupped her hands around his face and traced his ears on the side of his face. They tapered into a slight, delicate point. Kagome felt that something was not right._

"_Why the frown?" Her dream lover asked._

"_I don't know. Something is important but I can't think of what." She admitted._

"_Then don't think at all." _

_He whispered and traced the tongue around the curve of her ear._

"_Just feel."_

_Kagome moaned and felt her knees give out from under her. Like always, he caught her before she fell. He carried her to their stone bench and laid her out. He worshipped her body with kisses and his hands worked magic. She was so close..yet she could feel the dream fading away. She tried to clasp her dream lover tight to her body…_

And woke up once again. Kagome pounded her fists into her pillow. It wasn't fair. She was always one step away from completion. Kagome thought back to her conversation with Sango in the afternoon. Her first suggestion was to take Inuyasha as lover but Kagome couldn't. She wasn't ready yet but she could definitely try Sango's second suggestion. Kagome hesitantly slipped her hands under her gown. She feathered her fingers down her inner thigh and imagined that it was her dream lover. Her fingers ventured boldly across her moist folds just his had in her dream. They teased her moist folds and delved into her. Kagome let out a gasp. Moving them in and out quickly over her woman's pearl, Kagome arched her back and felt her breaths come quicker. She was already wound up tight from her dream. Another quick stroke and she felt herself fall over the edge. When she came back o reality, the aching was still there but much more bearable than before. Exhausted and covered in sweat, Kagome fell thankfully into a dreamless sleep for the first time in several days.

…..


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 20**

Bankotsu propped his elbow on the table and shuffled around his poker chips.

"Are you in, my lord?" Asked the dealer.

Bankotsu pushed a tall stack of chips into the middle.

"Of course."

He tilted his head and flipped up the corner of the cards that he was dealt. He left them face down on the table and looked nonchalantly around the table at his fellow players. With a bored expression of his face, he pushed another stack of chips into the certain of the table. He smirked to himself as he watched the fat Lord Kesley across from him mop his sweating brow with his soiled handkerchief. Bankotsu was going rob that man of all his riches tonight.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Bankotsu ignored him and continued to shuffle his chips through his fingers. The annoying person tapped him on the shoulder more insistently this time. Extremely pissed off now, Bankotsu turned around to deal with the irritant. He turned to find a law enforcer of the gaming hell standing behind him.

"Yes?" Bankotsu asked impatiently.

"You have a visitor." The stonefaced beefy man said to him.

"I'm busy. I'll see him when I'm done." Bankotsu said dismissively and turned back to his game.

"Your visitor is in the Boss's office and the Boss wants his office back."

"Then kick him out."

The man signaled to a shorter man and gave him an order. A minute later, the other man returned and whispered something into his ear. The taller man nodded and turned back to Bankotsu who had already returned to his game.

"The Boss says now."

Bankotsu sighed loudly and stood up.

"Your Boss better compensate me for forfeiting this round."

"Take it up with your visitor."

Oozing with a devil may cry attitude, Bankotsu scattered the rest of his chips in the direction of the dealer. The dealer cleaned up his mess without an expression on his poker face.

"Don't leave." He said to Lord Kesley. "I'll be back to finish our game."

"Certainly, Lord

Leaving behind the trembling man, Lord Easterly sauntered away from the table and up the stairs to the private offices overlooking the tables. Pushing aside the door, to the Boss's office, he waltzed in like he owned the place.

"What is it, Hastings?" Bankotsu said irritably. "I was in the middle of my game."

The chair in the middle spun around to reveal not whom he was expecting. Lord Sesshoumaru sat in the Boss' chair like he belonged there. The door shut ominously behind him.

"What do YOU want."

Bankotsu crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Lord Sesshoumaru steepled his fingers and regarded him with his cold golden eyes.

"I came here tonight to make sure that we have an understanding."

"I don't need one with you." Bankotsu spat onto the floor and turned to leave.

"You might want to want to be aware that I am aware of your mistress."

Bankostu paused for a second.

"Yes? What about my mistress?" He asked nonchalantly. "Is she bugging you to buy her trinkets?"

"No...I know for a fact that your mistress as per say...is a man."

Bankotsu stiffened.

"This is a grave sin you accuse me of Lord Sesshoumaru. You should not go around tossing such accusations lightly."

"It is a very bold move for you to bring out your bosom friend and longtime lover, Mr. JakostuTidings, to masquerade as your mistress but obviously he has not been trained well enough to not to relieve himself in the rosebushes."

Bankotsu paled. Lord Sesshoumaru smirked at his reaction.

"What makes you think that I am tossing "this accusation" around lightly? We are both aware that the penalty for such a sin...is death."

"Indeed but such a serious offense would not go through without grounds of evidence."

"Still trying to buff your way out of this situation. This isn't a card game. What makes you think that I would approach you without evidence?" Lord Sesshoumaru remarked casually. "It is not like I have all the time in the world to philander among riffraff of your sort." Without pausing for breath, Lord Sesshoumaru continued on. "A cursory examination of your publicly acclaimed mistress would easily solve this mystery."

Bankotsu tensed.

"There is no point making your mistress disappear. I have several written and signed confessions from certain reformed sinners who had claimed prior association with you."

Sesshoumaru slid a sheet of paper across the desk towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu snarled and strode across the room to pick up the piece of paper. He skimmed the paper's contents and ripped the document into pieces. He smirked with triumph.

"Oh. I meant that to be your copy." Sesshoumaru steepled his fingers and stared at his victim. "I have more from where they came from."

Bankotsu drew his shoulders back.

"What do you want for the documents?" He snarled. "Money? Women? Men? You name it and you'll get them."

"I want you to stop harassing Lady Kagome."

Bankotsu laughed.

"If you want that little whore then you can have her. There's plenty of women out there."

"And I want you to leave Britain forever."

"What?" Bankotsu burst out unbelievingly. "You can't do that!"

"I'm being generous. I could have told you never to set foot on British soil again."

"So I'm facing deportation or execution." Bankotsu laughed mirthlessly. "That is not a hard choice."

Then he had a glint in his eye as he started to plan his departure to the colonies.

"One more thing."

Bankotsu's head snapped up.

"What more do you want?" He said sarcastically.

"Your stables."

Bankotsu stared. He had just been planning to ship his prized thoroughbreds with him to the colonies.

"I'm a fair man. I'll even compensate you."

"What if I said no?" Bankotsu said carefully.

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

'"It doesn't matter to me. If you stayed, you would be executed and your lands would be seized by the Crown. I'd get them sooner or later anyway. In what manner is up to you."

Bankotsu ran a hand through his hair.

"You win."

Lord Sesshoumaru smiled for the first time during their encounter. Bankotsu couldn't help but shiver. His smile was even more frightening than his glower.

"Jaken."

A shadow detached itself from the darkened corners of the office. It placed a sheet of paper and a pen on the table. Sesshoumaru signed the papers and slid them towards Bankotsu. He skimmed the contract and everything seemed to be in working order. The contract stated that all his properties would be transferred over the Lord Sesshoumaru. His eyes bulged at the sum of money listed in the contract. It was more money than he would earn in a decade! Bankotsu hurriedly signed the contract. The servant sprinkled sand onto the wet ink and rolled the contracts up. He handed a copy to Lord Bankotsu.

"The money will be transferred over to your bank account tomorrow morning. As long you are on British soil, your account should be assessable."

"What about the documents?" Demanded Bankotsu.

Lord Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow on him.

"I keep them as an insurance of your compliance. You can try to stir up trouble by going to the authorities about the documents but that would be foolish." His golden eyes hardened. "I am offering you an escape with your life. If I see your face again or even _try_ to make trouble for Lady Kagome, not even the ends of the earth would be far enough to get away from me."

Lord Sesshoumaru sat back and crossed his hands over his lap. Bankotsu shivered. It was as clear a sign of dismissal as any.

"You have three days to depart from Britain's shores. After that, you should hope that we never see each other again."

Bankotsu nodded stiffly to Lord Sesshoumaru and took himself out the door. The battle was over...and he lost.

...

"I can't wait to see the dress!" Bubbled Sango. "I just got the note this morning that Madame Sourlis was finished!"

"Yes." Kagome yawned and steadied herself in the rocking carriage. "And you woke me up this morning. A note would have sufficed."

"Nooo...your servants would have let you sleep till noon before showing you the note."

"That is what I would have preferred."

"When have you turned so cranky in the morning? You used to get up to watch the sun rise."

Kagome yawned again.

"I still do. Unfortunately, I don't get up because I am _already_ up."

Sango winced sympathetically.

"Still having trouble sleeping?"

"Obviously." Kagome snapped.

Sango raised both eyebrows.

"Sorry." Kagome sighed. "I'm in a bad mood."

"You seem to be in a perpetual bad mood since you started having those dreams."

"I wish I could just get rid of them." Kagome muttered.

"Uh uh." Sango waggled her finger at Kagome. "Be careful of what you wish because you just might get it. When you stop having those dreams, you're going to wish for them back."

"I don't think so."

"Girl!" Sango jabbed a finger in Kagome's face. "Do you know how rarely I get those dreams now? Enjoy them while you can!"

"I think the point is that I'm _not_ enjoying them."

"Are you any closer to figuring out the identity of your dream lover?"

"No."

Sango crossed her arms.

"I'm starting to wonder whether you are holding back details from me. How long has it been since you first started having these dreams?"

"For over a month." Kagome admitted.

"Mine only lasted a few weeks.

"When did your dreams stop?"

A beautiful dreamy smile lit up Sango's face. "When I figured out that my dream lover was Miroku."

"UGH!" Kagome made frantic shooing motion with her hands. "DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!"

"You asked."

"ARGH. Now, I can't get that image out of my head!"

"I don't know what image your dirty mind came up with."

Kagome glared at Sango.

"I can't wait until you and Inuyasha get together. Then I will be the one making fun of your moonstruck, glazed look in your eyes." Smirked Sango.

"Hmm..I don't think so."

"We'll see." Sango's gaze focused onto Kagome's clasped hands. "By the way, why aren't you wearing your betrothal ring? It's because of that Easterly bastard again isn't it?"

Kagome lifted up her ringless hand and guiltily rubbed the area where the ring was supposed to be.

"No. I haven't seen him since the rose garden tea party."

That was true. She had not seen or heard of Lord Bankotsu since he accosted her at the tea party a week ago. The gossips that was making its rounds claimed that he had been run out of London by some Lord of the Underworld. It did not matter to her. Kagome would be happy to never see him again. Whether the gossips were right or not, she could begin to breathe normally again. Kagome snapped out of her daydream. Sango was looking at her quizzically. Kagome still owed her an explanation.

"I didn't want to wear it until my mother gives me her blessing." Kagome lied.

The lie was coming out much smoother on her tongue now. She had to be careful or she might end up convincing herself that her lie was the truth.

"Your mother still hasn't replied you?" Sango said disbelievingly. "Is your grandfather alright?"

"He should be."

Kagome bit her lip. It was a small lie. Her mother _hasn't_ sent her another letter since the last one giving her blessing to Kagome. A slightly awkward silence stretched between Kagome and Sango. Kagome looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by. She just saw a flash of white and sat straight up in her seat. Was that Sesshoumaru? She almost called for the carriage to stop but then it was too late and the person was already left behind.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked with concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

Kagome slumped back into her seat.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just ate a little too much at breakfast." She fibbed.

Sango nodded sympathetically. Kagome was unsettled about how easily these lies were coming out of her mouth. The carriage rolled smoothly to the stop. Sango squealed.

"We're here!"

...

Kagome waited patiently on the side with Arabelle while her assistant helped Sango change into her wedding dress.

"You look different, Kagome."

Kagome bit her tongue to not chastise Arabelle for not using the honorific in front of her name.

"How so."

"You wear your clothes like a second skin and you seem more confident."

Kagome raised her chin slightly to regard the modiste.

"Are you saying that I did not appear confident the first time I came around?" Kagome asked archly.

"The first time you came here, you looked like you wanted nothing else in the world but to stay at home and not be seen." Arabelle gestured at Kagome's figure. "Now you sit there as the very picture of relaxed debutante on a shopping trip with her friend. You looked tired and have dark smudges under your eyes probably from staying all night to attending soiress but you have found your place again."

Kagome considered Arabelle's words and nodded.

"You are right. I thought that I would be happy to spend the rest of my life in the countryside. Coming back, I found out that I was wrong." Kagome looked at Arabelle. "I found out that I was staying in the countryside not I loved it but because I was running away from my past. I had been denying myself the things that I love doing like being able to see Sango everyday, going to the opera or dancing in a ballroom."

Arabelle nodded.

"I had a feeling that you would feel that way. Why else would I have created all those dresses?" Arabelle said dryly. "As amazing and efficient as me and my army are, I do not make dresses for people to admire in their closets."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I must thank you for all those beautiful dresses. They are stunning."

"I would expect nothing else from myself."

Kagome mentally sighed. Arabelle was still a long way from being polite and gracious.

"Are you going to get anything else for yourself today?"

"No." Kagome replied. "You already foresaw every occasion."

"Apparently not." Arabelle interjected slyly. "I heard from Sango about your own upcoming nuptial."

Kagome reminded herself to give Sango a kick for spreading the news.

"Yes."

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Lord Inuyasha."

"The Earl of Westwood?"

Kagome looked at her with shock. Arabelle shrugged.

"I keep up with the gossip."

Kagome eyed her suspiciously. Arabelle's answer came a little too fast. In fact, her ready answer seemed like something that she recited over and over again but how else would a modiste be acquainted with titles so well? Kagome shook her head. She was over thinking things. Kagome cleared her thought.

"Do you know why Sango is taking so long?"

Arabelle frowned.

"That's a good question. It shouldn't take this long."

Just as Arabelle got up to check, Sango came around the corner. Kagome gasped.

"You look beautiful." Kagome breathed.

"Thank you." Sango held up her skirts and stepped onto the platform in front of the three panel mirror. "I guess you like it?"

"I've never seen a more exquisite dress."

Sango's wedding dress was of the most delicate cream. Arabelle had left behind the traditional dress with all the puffed sleeves and a sea of lace. Instead, she had came up with a sensuous creation of simplicity. Sango's wedding dress was so simple that it was almost plain. A delicately embroidered bodice lined with pearls flared out into a creamy wide skirt that trailed behind Sango. In the lieu of puffed sleeves, Arabelle had given her long shoulder cap sleeves that outlined the structure of Sango's graceful arms. The sleeves ended at her wrist bone without any flare. Kagome was confused as to how Sango would be able to put on her gloves.

"Arabelle. What about gloves?" Kagome asked.

Arabelle made a sound of disgust.

"She isn't going to wear any."

Kagome tried not to gape like a fish out of water. Lowcut bodices were one thing but Sango getting married without gloves would shock the ton.

"She's getting married. No one wants to hold their husband's hand through gloves."

"But..."

"It's ok, Kagome. We talked about this." Sango added. "I want to feel the warmth of Miroku's hand in mine when the minister pronounces us husband and wife."

Arabelle nodded.

"This is Sango's wedding. As the bride, she's allowed to do what she wants. When it is your turn, you get your say."

"Alright." Kagome said doubtfully. "I want gloves with my dress."

"Done." Arabelle promised. "Since you are here, we might as well have you try your dress."

"My dress?" Kagome looked confused. "I didn't order a new dress."

"I made your bridesmaid dress with your measurements from last time. Now hurry up." Arabelle said impatiently.

Kagome obediently followed Arabelle's assistant to the changing rooms. The girl quickly laced her into a lilac dress. Kagome sucked in a breath of air. This dress was tighter than her usual ones. She took small steps back to where Arabelle was waiting to inspect her. Arabelle tapped her chin and regarded Kagome thoughtfully.

"Not bad."

She made a circle motion with her pointing finger. Kagome slowly turned in a circle.

"Alright. Take it off."

"That's it?"

"Yep. It fits."

"Can't I at least look at it?"

"I don't have all day."

Kagome quirked her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, GO!"

Arabelle made a shooing motion towards the mirrors where Sango was still gazing at herself in the mirror. Kagome hopped in front of Sango to look at herself. She frowned.

"This is inappropriate." Kagome declared.

"How so?" Arabelle demanded.

"My breasts are about to pop out and I can't breathe! " Kagome said exasperatedly. "I don't want to ruin Sango's wedding either by fainting or flashing parts of my anatomy!"

"It won't happen." Arabelle sniffed.

"Yes, Kagome. You look great!"

Kagome looked at her reflection skeptically.

"i'm going to a wedding. Can you please put a little lace on the bodice and loosen the waist by an inch?"

"Don't be such a prude."

"It looks fine, Kagome." Sango commented. "I have faith that you won't pass out during the wedding. If you do, Inuyasha will be there to catch you."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Take out two inches." She ordered Arabelle.

"Half an inch." Arabelle said stubbornly. "You'd look like you have no waist."

"Better than not being able to breathe." Kagome shot back. "Two and a half."

"One inch."

"Two."

"One and a half."

"Fine!" Kagome threw up her hands. "Better than nothing and add some lace in the front.

"It will look gaudy."

"Do it or I won't wear the dress." Threatened Kagome.

"Fine, you win." Arabelle said sourly.

Arabelle gestured for Kagome to take the dress off. Kagome smiled smugly and did so.

...


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Flourishing of the Sakura under an English Sun**_

**CHAPTER 21**

The weeks flew by with Kagome rarely seeing Inuyasha. If she saw him, it was only in passing. As the best man and maid of honour, they were too busy helping their respective best friends attend to the last minute details prior to the wedding. The days passed quickly with lots to do but the nights were long for Kagome. She continued to be plagued by her erotic dreams at night. Sango's suggestion had helped keep the worst at bay for about a week. After a week of getting some sleep, the ache returned with a vengeance. It was as if her body was rebelling after getting a taste and being denied the main course...

...

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Kagome said to Sango as she flounced the pillow beneath her head.

"I know." Sango sighed happily. "After so many months of waiting and preparing. I'm finally getting married!"

"Obviously you have nothing to worry about since you have gotten the wedding night part over with already." Kagome said dryly.

Sango grinned.

"You have _no idea_ how annoying it is to smuggle someone into your house without everyone else knowing. Miroku almost broke his neck once going down the trellis." Sango grimaced. "I still have to fix that BUT after tonight, we'll never have to worry about that again!" Sango twirled happily around in her nightgown.

"That's great to know." Kagome said dryly.

Kagome put the puffed up pillow at the head of the bed and flounced up Sango's pillow for her. Sango jumped onto the bed with both her knees tucked underneath her. Kagome made a noise of protest as Sango grabbed the pillow that she had just fluffed. Sango hugged it tightly to her chest and refused to relinquish it.

"So...have you and Inuyasha done anything yet?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome sat cross-legged on top of the bed and faced Sango.

"Well...we kissed on the night he proposed..." Kagome said slowly.

"The night he proposed?" Sango exclaimed. "But that has been more than two months ago!"

Kagome blushed.

"It's not like we have time!" She said defensively. "We've been so busy!"

Sango shook her head and waggled her finger in Kagome's face.

"There is ALWAYS time for _that. _Miroku and I _always_ make time."

Kagome made a face.

"We all know how lovey-dovey you two are but can we not talk about you and Miroku going at it? The thought of you two makes me slightly nauseous."

Sango mock-scowled and threw her pillow at Kagome. Kagome caught it easily. Sango opened her arms and gestured for Kagome to give it back to her. Kagome hugged it protectively to her chest.

"I don't think so." Kagome smirked.

Sango's eyes glanced to the remaining pillow at the head of bed. Knowing that the same thought crossed the other best friend's mind, they both jumped for the remaining pillow. Sango wrestled it out of Kagome's grasp and held it menacingly above Kagome's head.

"Don't do it." Warned Kagome. "I don't want you black and blue for the wedding tomorrow."

Sango scoffed.

"What makes you think that I would be the one that would be black and blue? I'm going to whoop your big behind."

Kagome gasped indignantly and drew herself up.

"I know I have a big behind and I am proud of it!"

She stood up and saucily waggled her behind at Sango.

"Ooooh. That's it."

Sango launched herself off the bed with the pillow held in a huge overhead swing. Kagome dove for the bed and spun around on her knees. She caught Sango on a wide swing from the side just as Sango's pillow came crashing down on her head. Laughing, Kagome swung blindly with her pillow. The pillow fight ended moments later with both combatants flat on their backs on the bed.

"I will beat you with my pillow..as soon as I catch my breath." Sango gasped out.

"I don't think so, old lady."

Kagome feebly flopped the pillow over Sango's stomach.

Sango knocked it off her and tried to do the same. Kagome easily blocked her attack with her own pillow. The pillows spun off the bed and both women groaned.

"Truce."

"Truce."

Both women raised their arms supported by their elbows and shook hands. Kagome nudged Sango.

"Now, go get the pillows."

Sango smirked.

"Old lady, too tired."

"Don't make me kick you off the bed." Kagome threatened.

"Technically this is my bed." Sango shot back.

"Technicalities."

"We should ring for a maid to pick up the pillows for us."

"I hope you're paying them lots." Muttered Kagome and looked for the bell. "Where is the bell?"

"Above your head to your left."

Kagome swiveled her head to look at it.

"Too far." She said and collapsed.

"And you call me, an old lady." Sango said disgustedly and went to pick up their pillows.

She smacked Kagome across the stomach with her pillow. Kagome gave a small oof as the air was knocked out of her lungs. Sango plopped back on the bed beside her.

"We haven't done this in ages." Kagome said wistfully.

"I know." Sango sighed.

She turned onto her side to look at Kagome.

"We both grew up and had other things to do." Kagome murmured.

"You make it sound like we don't do things together anymore." Sango complained.

Kagome laughed.

"We still do. Instead of hosting tea parties for our dolls and doing slumber parties, we go do big girl things like fencing." Kagome said mischievously.

"Didn't we agree that fencing is more of a little boy sport?" Sango said wickedly in return. "Little boys prancing around in tight clothing to poke at each other."

"Touché, darling."

The two best friends smiled at each other.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much.' Kagome sighed.

"It will just be like it was before." Sango promised. "You will be welcome in our house anytime."

"I know." Kagome tweaked Sango's nose. "You better hurry up and pop out some kids. I can't wait to be a godmother and spoil your kids like crazy."

"You will be popping out kids of your own soon."

"Not before you." She joked.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"i've never understood your obsession with kids. They're wonderful and all but you take that to a whole different level."

"They are _that_ wonderful."

"You're getting that look again."

"What look?"

"The wistful I-want-children-of-mine-own look that you get every time that you see kids."

Kagome grimaced at Sango.

"Is that better?"

"Much."

Sango pulled a silly face of her own. The two best friends laughed. Kagome yawned.

"Alright. I think we should go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Sango spoke up.

"I agree. We don't want the bride to have shadows under her eyes."

Sango snorted.

"I'd worry more about what we would do about those shadows under your eyes."

"Too late for me!" Kagome quipped. "No amount of face powder will cover up them up. I'm more worried about you falling asleep at the altar."

"Oooh. I bet your dragon of an aunt would blow a casket if I did!"

"At least you'll liven up the ceremony."

"They would talk about it for years to come!" Sango chortled.

"You'll be known as the bride who fell asleep at her own wedding!"

"Alright! Alright! Can you blow out the candle on your side?"

Kagome obeyed and then it was all dark was in the bedroom.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"You will wake me up if I fall asleep at the altar, right?"

Kagome smiled fondly at Sango and then remembered that Sango couldn't see her in the dark. Kagome reached out and patted Sango's arm.

"I will definitely catch you unless I am asleep myself. Then I can't help you."

Sango groaned.

"What a wedding that would be. Both the bride and the maid in honour asleep at the altar."

"It's like our tutor lessons all over again." Kagome joked.

Sango groaned. Smiling, Kagome found Sango's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be there for you."

"I know."

Kagome couldn't see Sango in the dark but she knew that her best friend was smiling.

"Sweet dreams." Kagome said softly.

"Sweet dreams and I hope will be able to sleep."

Kagome grimaced.

"Me too." Kagome replied.

With that, no more words were spoken as both women found their own way into the land of dreams.

...

Inuyasha tossed back his glass of whisky.

"Ahhhh...top quality."

Miroku eyed Inuyasha from his lounging chair.

"You should really take it easy on the brandy."

Inuyasha waved a hand at him.

"Geez. It's your last night of freedom before you get leg shackled. Cut yourself loose and have fun."

"I don't think so, Inuyasha." Miroku said dryly.

Inuyasha sat up and spread out his hands expressively.

"It's your last chance night of alcohol overindulgence, loose women and gambling! After tomorrow, you'll have to tuck away all of your vices into a little locked box called matrimony."

Miroku crossed his hands behind his head and put up his feet on the footstool.

"If you haven't noticed, Inuyasha. We're at the most respectable club in London and not cavorting at a brothel as you are obviously encouraging me to indulge in."

Inuyasha slammed his glass down on the table.

"EXACTLY! I don't know what's wrong with you! You're usually the one to drag me to the districts to find a woman."

"Let's put it this way." Miroku smiled. "I'm a changed man."

"You're as good as married." Inuyasha said disgustedly and poured himself a glass. He offered it to Miroku and the latter declined. "Are you sure you don't want any? It's top notch and on the house as congratulations to your upcoming nuptial."

"No, thanks. I don't want to be nursing a pounding head tomorrow at the altar. I want to enter the sacred bonds of matrimony to Sango with both eyes, mind, heart and soul wide open."

Inuyasha made a cross with his fingers and held it up as if to ward off Miroku.

"Be gone, evil spirit, and return my good man, Miroku!"

"Jeez. Quiet down. You're going to get us kicked out."

"You're no fun tonight."

Inuyasha downed his glass. Miroku pushed back and stood up.

"Alright, Inuyasha. I think we're done for tonight."

"But..there is still brandy to drink!" Inuyasha protested as Miroku dragged him out of his chair.

"I don't think so." Miroku nodded to the servants hovering around the door. "My sincere thanks to the owner and we will be leaving now."

"Noooo..." whined Inuyasha.

"We're leaving NOW."

"Let me go. I can walk by myself." Snapped Inuyasha.

Miroku let go and Inuyasha fell on his face. Miroku cursed and tried to pick up Inuyasha. His best friend was out cold and was 200 lbs of dead weight. He sighed.

"Should I help Lord Inuyasha into the carriage, my lord?" Davey, the footman, asked him.

"Yes, Davey. We'll just return to my house."

"Yes, my lord."

Davey nodded. He grunted and lifted Inuyasha into the carriage. Miroku thanked his lucky stars for the day that he had the sense to employ such a brawny footman. Minutes later, they were in front of his townhouse. Davey lugged Inuyasha over the foyer and up the stairs to the guest bedroom prepared for him. Davey put him into bed and took off his shoes.

"That would be all. Thank you, Davey. You may retire for the night."

"Thank you, my lord."

Davey left them a candle and disappeared for the servant's quarters. Miroku crossed his arms and looked at Inuyasha. He took off Inuyasha's shoes and went to loosen his cravat when Inuyasha suddenly seized his hand in a deathgrip.

"Kikyou." He murmured without opening his eyes.

Disgusted, Miroku pulled back.

"Snap out of it, Inuyasha." He ordered. "I've gone drinking with you enough times to know that you can't get drunk."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and Miroku was relieved to see that they were their usual clear, golden yellow.

"Just let me die." Inuyasha muttered and turned away.

"Uh uh. I don't think you're getting away that easily." Miroku said and pulled Inuyasha back to face him.

"Look Miroku. I'm sorry that I ruined your last night as a bachelor for you but I really don't want to have this heart-to-heart talk now." Inuyasha mumbled and turned back on his side.

Miroku crossed his arms.

"You'll never want to have this talk."

"Never sounds fine to me." Inuyasha's muffled voice's reached Miroku's ears. "The last time I came to you for a talk, you slugged me a good one."

Miroku took a seat on one of the only chairs in the room.

"I'm getting married tomorrow. You fucked up already tonight. Indulge me."

"Fine." Inuyash groaned and swung himself into sitting position.

Miroku regarded Inuyasha silently.

"I'm listening now. Now talk." Inuyasha snapped.

"Are you still sleeping with Kikyou?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Of course not." Inuyasha bit out. "If I was, I wouldn't be here."

"Are you still in love with her?"

Miroku knew that he didn't need to clarify whom he was talking about. Inuyasha understood exactly whom he was referring to. Inuyasha put his head in his hands.

"I don't know." Inuyasha admitted.

"Then why are you still engaged to Kagome?"

Inuyasha propped his face up in his hands.

"I don't know."

"I asked you almost two months ago and you still don't know? Do you even care a bit for Kagome?" Miroku bit out.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Inuyasha burst out. "Or I wouldn't have proposed to her!"

"Well..if you care a bit for her. You should bring this farce of an engagement!" Miroku said angrily. "You're not going to cause anyone but pain if you let this go on."

"I know. My head tells me that Kagome is the one for me but my heart is still torn between the two."

"I don't know if your heart is really torn between the two of them." Miroku said quietly. "It was not Kagome's name that you called when you grabbed my hand."

Inuyasha flushed.

"Think about that." Miroku said softly and got up from the chair.. "I'm going to call it a night. I have a wedding tomorrow."

He turned towards the door.

"Miroku."

Miroku angled his head towards Inuyasha.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Miroku sighed.

"I know. I'm getting married tomorrow and I just want you to have your own happily ever after."

"I don't know if believe in those anymore."

"As unconventional as your mother's relationship was with your father, I believe that they did find a happily ever after together."

Inuyasha didn't reply.

"That's just more for you to think about. Good night, Inuyasha. Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

It was only when Inuyasha heard the click of the door and Miroku's footsteps walking away from his door that he finally admitted to himself his parents did find their happily ever after. But as the past had shown, happiness was only for a fleeting moment.

...

"And with the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kagome sighed happily as Miroku and Sango kissed to the sounds of polite applause. Everyone began chuckling as Sango pulled away and Miroku grabbed her for another kiss. Laughter became catcalls when the kiss kept going. The minister coughed delicately but he was ignored. The catcalls began and someone shouted, "Save that for the wedding night."

Sango's face was a delicate blushing pink when they came up for air. Miroku was grinning from ear to ear and had a smudge of lip paint smeared across the corner of his mouth. Kagome leaned over and whispered in the blushing Sango's ear. Her best friend's face turned as red as a tomato and she reached over to wipe the offending smear off her husband's face. Falling in line with the rest of the procession, Kagome linked arms with Inuyasha and walked down the aisle behind Miroku and Sango.

Kagome had an uncomfortable feeling that she would be walking down the very same aisle not as the maid of honour but the bride several months later.

"So, I hope you didn't fall asleep on your side of the altar." Inuyasha murmured without moving his lips.

"Of course not." Kagome murmured back. "I promised Sango that I would catch her if she fell asleep."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"The same as ever, dear my Kagome."

Oddly enough, that endearment chaffed. They waited as the bride and groom before them were showered with rice and other well wishes. Following a behind a few seconds later, the second carriage pulled up to take Inuyasha and Kagome to Miroku's house where they would host the reception.

Throughout the whole day, Inuyasha was the perfect gentlemen. Always there to serve her wine or whatever delicacy that her heart desired. Inuyasha was there to rescue her from matrons who couldn't stop babbling about their eligible sons and other meaningless banters. Most importantly of all, he was there to dance with her. As it was not a formal ball, Kagome danced several sets with him, a few with Miroku and Kohaku. She was just finishing the cotillion with Kohaku when a familiar white figure presented himself to her.

"May I have the next dance?" Sesshoumaru asked formally.

Kagome smiled in welcome.

"I don't know if I can accept such a formal invitation to dance so early in the day!" She teased.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and extended his hand.

"Of course."

She put her hand in his and let him escort her out to the dance floor. From the opening bars of the music, she surmised that it was the cotillion.

"I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Did you not think that I would be invited?" Sesshoumaru raised that eyebrow at her again.

Kagome blushed.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I just meant that I didn't expect you to make an appearance or _have the time to_."

"Time is not of the essence. If something is important enough, there would always be time."

His words echoed in Kagome's head. Sango had said the same thing before last night. Uncomfortable with the blatant truth of that statement, Kagome changed the subject.

"So how is Rin?"

"She is fine. In fact, she is dancing with your previous dance partner.

"Oh?"

Kagome craned her neck to peek at where Sesshoumaru indicated with the tilt of his head. She smiled. Kohaku was gallantly waltzing around with Rin.

"It's wonderful of you to bring her here."

Sesshoumaru gave the impression of a careless shrug.

"She has never been to a wedding before and she is returning for the countryside tomorrow."

"I thought you would want to keep her here with you." Kagome queried.

"I would but the country air is much better for her lungs. Rin has not been a particularly healthy child."

Kagome looked at Rin skeptically. The young girl was laughing happily and looked like she was enjoying herself immensely. Rin looked like the perfect picture of health.

"We can't be too careful with our children." Kagome allowed. "Fresh air does wonders for the soul."

"Hmm."

The last ending bars of the set ended and Kagome stepped back to do the customary curtsey. She took Sesshoumaru's elbow.

"Thank you, Your Grace." She said formally and burst out laughing at the look he gave her. "Seriously. Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

The corner of his mouth crinkled upward.

"My pleasure. I must find Rin now. I'll leave you in the hands of my half-brother."

Kagome half turned to see Inuyasha storming their way.

"I believe that would be a good idea. Say hi to Rin for me."

He nodded genially and disappeared into the crowd.

"You disappeared to dance with Kohaku and then the next thing I know, you're talking to that bastard."

"Sesshoumaru is his name, you know."

"Sesshoumaru, is it now?" Inuyasha said nastily.

Kagome looked at him with an affronted frown on her face.

"What is wrong with you, Inuyasha? Don't make a scene." Kagome hissed.

"What is wrong is that you're getting all chummy with my older brother." He practically shouted.

"Inuyasha. I don't feel so well." Kagome said between clenched teeth. "Take me out to the terrace."

"I dont want-"

Kagome pursed her lips and dragged Inuyasha out onto the terrace. As soon as they were out of room from the rest of the guests, she whirled around and prodded her wayward fiancé in the chest.

"Inuyasha. I don't know what is eating at you but it's Sango's and Miroku's wedding day today and I don't care if it kills you but you aren't going to ruin it for them." She snapped. "If you want to talk, it can wait until afterwards. They're leaving for their honeymoon right after. YOU WILL SHUT UP UNTIL THEM. Is that understood?"

Kagome punctuated each word with a jab to his chest. Inuyasha removed her finger from his chest and nodded stiffly.

"Are you done?" He asked frostily.

"Yes."

Kagome stood back and crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha gave her stiff nod and went back to the ballroom alone. Slightly shocked and extremely troubled, Kagome spent a few minutes composing herself before making her own way back to the celebration. She pasted a fake smile on her face and hoped that it would be enough to cover up the turmoil brewing beneath the surface.

...

ATTENTION:

**HELLO EVERYONE.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE FOR "ASSASSIN'S MOON" THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OUT ON WEDNESDAY. I AM CURRENTLY STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF A COURSE CRISIS WITH MY PROFESSORS. I'M SO STRESSED RIGHT NOW THAT I AM UNABLE TO WRITE. I WILL BE PUTTING BOTH STORIES ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS. I APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE THIS MAY HAVE CAUSED AND I SINCERELY HOPE TO BE ABLE TO POST UP THE VERY MUCH ANTICIPATED CHAPTERS FOR "THE ASSASSIN'S MOON" AND "THE FLOURISHING OF THE SAKURA UNDER THE ENGLISH SUN" AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE AGAIN FOR READING AND REVIEWING**


End file.
